A Dark Light
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Due to a traumatic duel against Kaiba Joey has been rendered blind. Out of guilt Seto agrees to try and help him to make up for what he did. But will Joey even get his sight back? Will Seto's guilt become something more? Puppyshipping
1. Chapter 1

"Hey rich boy!" Joey called out running up to the brunette. Seto came to a halt and glanced over his shoulder.

"What do you want mutt?" he asked glaring at him. Joey grinned.

"What do you say me and you have a duel for third place?" Joey challenged. Seto looked down at the boy.

"If I recall we already did that and you lost, the tournaments over Wheeler." he said turning around. Joey widened his eyes and grabbed the others shoulder quickly.

"Hey don't you walk away when i'm talking!" he snapped "I know we did already, but I had just woke up from a coma that wasn't fair!" he argued.

"I don't have any time to waste on you dog," he replied shrugging off his hand.

"Oh come on moneybags!" Joey pressed on. Seto sighed in aggravation.

"Fine if it will get you to stop yapping already," he growled out turning around.

"Alright!" Joey said excitedly. Seto smirked suddenly.

"Besides I never get tired of kicking your butt." Joey glared at him bitting his tongue as he walked a few feet away from him.

"Losers go first." Seto said enjoying the rise it got out of duelist.

Joey growled at him but drew a card from his deck.

"I summon the Flame Swordsman!" Seto looked at the monster uncaringly.

"So predictable." he muttered. Looking at the cards in his hand after drawing another. A grin worked its way on his face. "Perfect, this duel should be over very quickly." he said. Joey blinked raising a brow.

"I summon both my Blue eyes White Dragons!" Joey's eyes widened he could almost feel the hair on the back of his neck prickling. When both dragons appeared on the field.

/_Oh shit..not those things again! I had enough trouble with just one of them in Duelist Kingdom! And I don't even have my Red eyes anymore!/_

"Blue eyes destroy his Flame Swordsman!" the dragon screeched. Joey cringed shielding his face as his monster was destroyed. Joey looked up hearing the numbers on his life points counter dropping.

/_Oh crap! I didn't expect that he'd summon those things that fast! I don't even have any monsters left on my side of the field to defend myself!/_

"Now attack him directly!" the older boy commanded. Joey took a step back his eyes growing rounder.

"Ah!" A white light blinded them for a moment until it finally cleared.

"Waste of my time." Seto muttered hearing the boys life points drop to zero. The others who had been watching from the side also regained their sight and looked over to the Wheeler.

"Joey!" Serenity cried out.

Kaiba blinked and looked over at the blonde to see him laying on the ground. "What?"That wasn't..well normal.

"What did you do to him Kaiba!" Tristan yelled at him.

"How should I know," he shot back. Serenity ran over to her brother kneeling down next to him.

"Joey wake up," she pleaded shaking his arm. Mokuba walked back by his brothers side staring at the scene with concern.

"Is Joey alright?" he asked fearfully. Seto glanced down at his brother and sighed rolling his eyes.

"Fine if your that concerned about the mutt," he said picking up his cell phone and calling the medical staff that still remained on the blimp.

...

The group stood in the room back on the blimp again. The doctor hadn't given them any information so far though.

"Look is Joey okay or not!" Tristan asked looking at the doctor. Who seemed almost...uneasy.

"Well..." he trailed off. But was interrupted by a groan.

"Hey he's waking up!" Tea said. The blonde's eyes twitched as he muttered out something incoherent. Brown eyes peeked out from behind lids.

"Thank god your alright!" Yugi said in relief Joey's brows knitted together though as he sat up. "Joey?" Yugi asked. Joey's eyes looked..different somehow..he wasn't even looking at Yugi.

"What's wrong with him," Serenity asked looking over at the doctor. Who let out a sad sigh.

"Well you see, from the tests we ran on him, we discovered that the shock wave delivered from the last attack of their battle was so powerful and traumatic for his mind...that it damaged his retina."

"W-What are you saying?" Serenity stuttered uncontrollably. She prayed that what she was hearing couldn't possibly be true.

"What I'm saying is that the trauma caused from the impact has caused your brother to become blind." he said.

Tears spilled over the girls eyes when she heard this.

"No..No that can't be right!" she cried out.

"...I'm very sorry."

Serenity looked back at Joey and latched onto him crying into his chest. The blonde's eyes widened for a moment as they stared at the wall and slightly to the side. He lifted his hand up tentatively appearing to try and find out what was on him by using his hand.

His fingers brushed against the girls back before touching the back of her head and letting his hand rest there.

"S-Serenity?" he asked his brows kitting slightly. He could hear her sobbing and whimpering against him. "Why are you crying?" he asked confused. Serenity picked her head up looking at her brothers face. Tears running rapidly down her face.

"Oh Joey!" she cried out holding him tighter. Joey continued staring off at nothing his gaze looking slightly lost.

"..I don't get it..why do you sound so upset?" he asked. The shock was so thick in the room that you could cut it with a knife. Mokuba gasped looking back at the blonde who was on the bed.

"You mean Joey's never going to be able to see again?" he asked. The doctor looked at the young Kaiba.

"Well at the moment its undecidable...it's possible that with time his vision could comeback...or with the aid of surgery...but we won't be able to tell if we will be able to fix anything for a few weeks." he replied.

Joey still looked very lost..he didn't know anything right now. He couldn't see...it was all black..he could still hear and feel things though. But he couldn't see.

He didn't know why his sister was crying either.

"I don't get it Serenity...what's wrong?" he asked again. Unaware of the reason for his sisters pain, unaware of the pitiful looks he was receiving, of the tears that others were shedding for him.

Unaware of anything but the darkness he was surrounded in.

TBC

**...i don't kow why i wrote this..i was listening to the sound if i never knew you..in my living room in the dark with my really pretty lit chrstmas tree...and i had the urge to write this..well i hope you like it!**


	2. Trusting an Enemy

Joey continued to sit there with Serenity sobbing and holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

"..Are you sad cause I can't see nothin'?" he questioned. Serenity picked her head up again staring at Joey's face. Stray tears dripping off her face, she slowly lifted her hand up. Her lithe fingers touching the side of Joey's face.

She carefully turned his head towards her so that she could stare directly into his eyes. Even though he was looking at her and his eyes were on her. Serenity could see it in his eyes that he couldn't really see her.

"You..You really can't see me at all?" she asked in a whisper. Joey's seemingly empty eyes stared at her blankly.

"No," the words fell from his lips.

Serenity's eyes fell when the words reached her ears. Her fingers fell from the boys face. Joey blinked when he suddenly felt the warmth slide off his cheek. He couldn't feel her anymore, his head turned a little his eyes searching through blackness.

"Serenity?" he asked. Serenity's eyes looked dead though she slowly stood from the bed remaining silent. Joey's brows knitted together continuing to look around helplessly for something that he couldn't find.

The others looked at the younger girl as she stood up turning away from the bed. She stepped forward wordlessly past the other people.

"Serenity?" Joey asked again his voice growing more worried. A tinge of fear could be heard in it.

Serenity walked to the door in turn walking past the two Kaiba's into the hall way.

"Serenity?" Joey asked again. The group looked back at the now blind boy. Tea walked forward carefully placing her hand down on the others.

"It's alright Joey," she said softly. Joey's eyes softened a little feeling something touching his hand.

"Tea?" he asked. Yugi looked up at her and placed his hand over hers as well.

"Yeah..we're all here for you Joey." he added. Tristan and Duke joined in as well. Joey looked down smiling only a little.

"Thanks guys" he said.

"Well I've spent enough time here," Seto announced turning around.

"Wait!" Yugi said suddenly turning around to face him. /_**Yugi let me take it from here/**_Yami said through their mind link. /_Alright/_

Yami then took control of the younger boy.

"Kaiba I'd like to have a word with you," he said walking up to him. Seto glanced at the other.

"Fine but make it quick." he agreed stepping out of the room. Yami and Seto walked out farther into the hallway so they would at least be out of earshot.

Yami came to a halt, "Kaiba, how can you be so inconsiderate?" he asked. Seto looked at the other with a raised brow.

"I have no idea what your talking about." he stated. Yami frowned at him.

"Joey's just been rendered blind and you just walk out like nothings happened," he said almost spitefully. Seto crossed his arms glaring at the shorter male.

"Why should I care about the mutt?" he asked. Yami forced himself to bite his tongue. Only Kaiba could frustrate him so much just by talking.

"Because Kaiba, do you even realize that your the one who caused his blindness?" he asked. Seto widened his eyes looking at the blonde.

"That wasn't my fault, its not my problem that the dog got injured." he retorted. Yami glared back at the brunette.

"Yes Kaiba it is, your attack was so devastating and traumatic for him that it turned him blind!" he argued. Seto remained stone cold as ever though not beginning to believe the Pharaoh. "Kaiba because of you Joey may never see again!" he snapped harshly.

"How was I supposed to know that?" he asked sharply. Yami's glare held firm.

"Kaiba, Joey had come out of a coma only a few days ago, do you honestly think that such a devastating attack wouldn't hurt him? And the fact that you used the same card that traumatized him so much the first time you beat him with it in Duelist Kingdom."

Seto this time was left silent..he wasn't sure if he had any rebut for that.

"Because of what you did to him, Joey may be blind the rest of his life." he said. "Serenity looks damaged enough from it..and even if they find out that they can give him eye surgery, do you honestly think Serenity or Joey's parents could even afford it?" he interrogated. "Joey used the prize money to pay for Serenity's surgery before...its not like he can do that again for himself." he said darkly. "On that note..do you think that Joey will ever be able to play Duel Monsters anymore?" he asked.

Seto found himself struck completely silent by Yami's tirade. For probably once in his life he didn't have any answer he could give.

Yami's voice turned hateful, "After all..its not like he can even see his cards anymore...so I suppose you got your wish Kaiba." he said crossing his arms. "You always did say that Joey was a waste of a duel disk..well congratulation..thanks to you he'll never be able to use one again anyways." he said swiftly turning around and walking back towards the room.

Seto leaned back against the wall feeling almost...winded from the verbal beat down he'd gotten. No one since Gozaburo had ever gotten to him just by talking. He glanced at the yami who was walking away.

"So what do you propose I do about it?" he asked. Yami stopped suddenly hearing the others voice. He hadn't expected the Kaiba to answer him at all. He turned his head to the brunette.

"..The least you can do..is at least try to care." he answered silently turning around again and walking back into the room.

"Where'd Serenity go?" Joey asked looking blankly at the wall. Seeming to just stare at a space.

"We don't know...I'll go find her," Tea said walking out of the room.

"..Is she sad..cause I can't see her anymore?" he asked. Yami glanced behind him hearing Seto walk up behind him in the doorway.

The two other teenagers in the room looked at each other at a loss of what to tell him.

"Uh.."

Joey frowned, "She is..isn't she?" he said more as a statement then a question. Tea walked back into the room; stepping past the two in the doorway.

"She..She doesn't want to come in the room." she said sadly.

"..Thats okay," Joey said causing them to look at him. "I don't blame her for not wanting to see me...after all...I can't even see my own baby sister." he remarked shamefully. "..I'm supposed to take care of her...I can't even do that anymore. She probably doesn't want to see her brother now that he's useless." he said sadly.

"Im sure she doesn't think that Joey," Yami said looking at the other blonde. Feeling pity for the younger male.

"...I..I just wanna be alone," he remarked quietly. The others exchanged worried glances. Unsure if it was a good idea to leave Joey alone.

"Alright," Yami replied ignoring his friends obvious worry for leaving the boy alone."..The doctor said he wants to keep you over night." Yami said while ushering the remaining occupants out. He watched everyone else scurry out of the room before turning his gaze back to Joey. "...Goodnight Joey." he said silently as he turned around as well; shutting the door behind him.

Joey heard the door shut and then there was silence. He waited a few moments, making sure that everyone was gone. After a few moments he laid himself back down; turning onto his side. He could feel tears filling his eyes;and soon felt them spill over his face. He squeezed his eyes shut clenching his teeth together as his body trembled.

Sobs tore brokenly from his throat, his fingers gripped the sheets below him. Hoping it would give him some kind of stability.

/_What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to be strong for Serenity?... I can't even be strong for myself./_

He allowed himself to sob. When he had woken up..he didn't know why he couldn't see. And he was scared...of course he was. He couldn't see. The fear only increased when he heard the doctors voice. Explaining the thing he'd never thought someone would be telling him. He could hear Serenity too...hear her crying. He could hear the fear in her voice.

And he made himself be strong for her..he had to protect her..and be strong. Even if he was terrified..he couldn't let Serenity know. If Serenity knew that he was scared too she would be terrified.

But now he couldn't hold it in, he couldn't see, he was blind and there was nothing he could do. Not for himself for Serenity or anyone else.

/_How can I do anything anymore? God I'm so fucking scared, I can't even do anything!/_ he thought in frustration. /_Every time I open my eyes there's nothing there! I don't even know where I am! I don't know where anything is!/_

He was to afraid to even move because he didn't know where he was. He didn't know where anything around him was. Tears fell rapidly down his face. His body shook with ever sob he let out, he hated this darkness. He hated the helpless feeling it gave him, he hated having absolutely no control over anything. He hated not knowing.

Now he wouldn't even be able to take one step without fearing if he would run into something. He cried and cried all night long. He cried because he was scared, scared that he would live in this darkness permanently. That he would never be able to see Serenity, or any of his friends ever again.

That he would be left with only memories of their faces, what was he supposed to do when even those faded from his mind though. He was afraid that he would never live the life he had before. He would never read anything, he could never watch his friends duel again, or even play himself.

...

The night passed and everyone decided to stay on the blimp and leave tomorrow when Joey could go. As soon as it turned to morning they all once more reconvened in the hospital room.

Joey was already sitting there staring blankly as usual, he picked his head up when he heard the door slide open. "Huh?"

"Hey Joey, the doctor said you can go home today," Tea said. Joey continued to look into the empty space.

"Oh..thats good." he said.

"However, Mr. Wheeler I would like you to continue to see the doctor at the Domino City Hospital every week. We need to continue to monitor your condition for a few more weeks." he said.

"Oh..alright." Joey said turning his body to the side. As soon as he felt his feet touch the ground he froze. He sat completely still. The others looked at the boy questioningly. Tea finally walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Here let me help you," she said taking the boys arm and helping him off the bed.

"Thanks." he said.

"Other then that your free to go Mr. Wheeler." the doctor said. Joey's gaze appeared to stare at the spot next to the doctors head. He extended his hand.

"Thanks for all your help doc," he said. The group once more exchanged glances. Joey's hand wasn't even pointed to the doctor. The doctor frowned a little, moving and shaking his hand.

"Come on Joey," Tea said leading the boy. When Joey felt Tea pull his arm he could feel his heart rate pick up. As soon as he took one step forward he could feel the feeling returning. The fear.

It was like trying to walk around in a pitch black room, or walking around with a blindfold on.

/_I don't think I've ever been this scared in my whole life...is this what my life is going to be like from now on?/_ Joey wondered sadly. He attempted to hide his fear, he had to make them think he was still strong.

But even he couldn't hide the hesitation.

"How 'm I supposed to get home?" Joey asked suddenly breaking the strange silence that had fallen over the room.

"Uh, we could walk you home if you want Joey," Yugi offered. Joey frowned a little a look of sadness creeping into his eyes.

"..My dad won't be happy about this," he admitted. His father was hard on him enough as it was. Joey couldn't imagine trying to live with him when he couldn't see. "He's not even home a lot...so I wouldn't have anyone to help me." he said.

Another silence fell over the room.

"Where am I supposed ta go?" he asked. Furrowing his brows; wondering why no one was answering him. He wished he could see their expressions. The group of friends whispered amongst themselves trying to figure out what to do with the Wheeler.

"The mutt can come with us." Everyone widened their eyes their heads snapping towards the brunette. Who stood there with his arms crossed with the same cold expression he always wore.

"What?" they all asked in unison. Had they just heard correctly? Did _Seto Kaiba _just offer to help _Joey Wheeler!_

He glared at him, "Did I stutter?" he asked sharply. Mokuba looked back at his brother just as surprised as the others were.

"Seto?" he asked. The older boy looked away from the others.

"I intend on dying with a clean conscience." he stated in the most Kaiba way ever. They glared at the ceo only slightly. Go figure that if he of all people was going to be nice he'd have to do it in the most jerk way possible.

Joey blinked widening his eyes slightly when he recognized the taller boys voice. /_K-Kaiba?/ _

"A-Are you sure Kaiba?" Yugi asked still recovering from shock. Seto glanced over his shoulder.

"Do you want me to take him or not?" he asked. Yugi widened his eyes.

"T-Thats not what I meant!" he insisted. Seto rolled his eyes and looked down at Mokuba.

"Come on Mokuba," he said. The raven haired Kaiba looked up at him.

"Alright," he said and then looked back at the Wheeler who was standing there. He walked over to the blonde. And took his hand making the blonde jump a little from the sudden touch. "Here Joey, I'll help you." he said.

Joey's brow twitched a little as he tried to recognize the voice. "...Mokuba?" he asked unsurely. Mokuba looked up at the older duelist.

"Yeah." he said trying to the best of his 12 year old abilities to guide the blind teenager. Joey blinked when a thought came into his mind.

"What about Serenity?" he asked causing the young Kaiba to halt. "..Where is she?" he questioned. Mokuba frowned looking back at him.

"...I..I don't know." he said. Tristan quickly interjected before he could say anything else.

"Don't worry Joey we'll go find Serenity and make sure she gets home." he promised. Joey frowned a little.

"O-Oh..okay." he said unable to hide the tinge of sorrow in his voice. Seto looked back at the two.

"Lets go." he said turning and began walking down the hallway. Mokuba nodded and began leading Joey again.

"Thats weird." Tea said rubbing her head. Duke who had been very silent the whole time chose to speak up.

"What? You mean Kaiba actually offering to help?" he asked. Tea nodded the confused look growing in her eyes.

"Yeah..it doesn't make any sense." she said unable to grasp it.

"After all Kaiba's the one who hates Joey's guts, why would he want to help him?" Tristan added. Yami who had taken full control of Yugi's body again looked at the three people who remained in the room.

"He already said why." he replied, they turned to the short blonde. "He said he wants to die with a clean conscience didn't he?" he inquired.

"Yeah but what's that got to do with Joey?" Tristan questioned.

"He feels guilty."

The statement almost echoed through the room before it actually settled. "..Guilty?..Kaiba?" they said in unison. After all the thought of Kaiba feeling...well pretty much anything was pretty shocking.

"I had a talk with him yesterday..he needed to realize that _he_ was the one who caused this." he stated looking to the side. "I suppose it must have gotten to him enough to make him see the truth." he said lightly.

"...Come on guys we should go find Serenity and make sure she gets home." Tristan said breaking yet another silence that had formed. The rest of them nodded and walked out of the room to find the young Wheeler.

...

Meanwhile with the two Kaiba's and Joey. Mokuba had managed to guide Joey [with a lot of difficulty] down the stairs that led off the blimp.

"Alright we're almost to the car." Mokuba said in relief. Seto glanced back at them stopping at the car.

Mokuba stopped as soon as he reached the car door, which was already open.

"Alright..um..just..put your head down." he said. This could possibly end up being harder then getting Joey down the stairs. Mokuba tried to get Joey into the car.

"Ow!" Joey cried out Mokuba's eyes widened; he jumped. Joey looked dreadfully confused as he reached his hand up rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry!" Mokuba cried out in panic. Seto who had been watching his brother sighed rolling his eyes as his brother had a mini freak out. He stepped forward putting his hand on the blonde's head and pushed him forward.

Joey widened his eyes when he felt something pushing him and at the same time pushing his head downwards.

"Huh?" Joey asked..he was sitting. Mokuba looked up at Seto when he saw that Joey was already in the car.

"Get in Mokuba we need to get home," he said. Mokuba nodded and slid into the car as well with Seto following after him.

/_..Did...Kaiba do that? This doesn't make sense...why would Kaiba help me?/_ Joey's brain couldn't process any of it. It nearly gave him a heart attack when he hit his head on...whatever he hit it on. He guessed that it must have been the car since that's what Mokuba had said.

/_He hates me..why would he offer? I don't know wether to be thankful..or more scared then before. The thought of being alone with my Dad while I'm like this was scary...what am I supposed to expect if I'm staying with a guy who is my arch rival?/_

Joey let out a small sigh; his head hurt. He was tired and he couldn't do anything. All he could do was sit there, wondering what was going on around him. He couldn't even move without having someone lead him. And even then he didn't know if they would run him into something.

Joey had always been careful about who he placed his trust in.

And now he would have to place his trust in his worst enemy.

Kaiba.

TBC

_**Oh lord that was so long well tell you the truth i got a very mean comment that made me very upset and well i'd just like to say to that person 'IN YOUR FACE!' why because they complained that i wasn't making him panicked enough or some crap like that and all this other stuff and well this is the reason he wasn't! He IS! scared as hell! Makes sense now huh! Yeah next time someone wants to leave me a comment like that make sure its not on the first chapter because incase you haven't realized the first chapter NEVER! explains anything half the time! I explained pretty much everything in the SECOND! chapter! And please just give me constructive criticism...my brain can't take anything else! REVIEW..PLEASE...seriously is this fic any good...at all?**_


	3. A Small Act of Kindness

The entire car ride was absolutely silent. However, when they did arrive at their home Mokuba seemed quite eager to bring Joey inside.

"Here we are!" Mokuba said as he stepped through the door of the large mansion. Joey blinked in question.

"..Where are we?" he asked silently. He felt so stupid in the back of his head.

"This is our house," Mokuba said looking back at the blonde. Joey showed no real emotion at the reply.

/_...I can't even really be shocked..I don't know what their house looks like./ _Although Joey was sure it was something fancy and flashy. After all Kaiba lived here.

"Here lets go find you a room to stay in." Mokuba said leading the boy to the stairs.

"Mokuba," Seto said causing the boy to stop at the front steps. He looked back at his older brother. "Why don't you find a room on this floor; unless you want to deal with getting him up and down the stairs everyday."

Mokuba's eyes went round, just a few steps were hard. But a whole staircase!

"..Right..good idea." he chuckled nervously.

...

"Alright this should work," Mokuba said opening a door. He looked back at Joey again who had been silent. "Uh..do you want something to eat or anything?" he asked.

"..No..thats alright, I just wanna go ta sleep." he replied. Mokuba led him over to the bed helping him get on it.

"Well...okay then. Just call if you need something." he said awkwardly backing out of the room.

Joey could still hear the child's footsteps; as they grew softer and softer. He finally heard the soft click of the door shutting. He let out a deep sigh.

/_Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?/_ he wondered hopelessly. Normally Joey was always good at pulling through, and looking at the positives. Having a good attitude. But right now he couldn't bring himself to have one.

He just felt...helpless. He wasn't used to feeling that way either...and he didn't like it. He couldn't find any bright side to the situation.

He let his hand grope around on the bed. Trying to figure out where everything was, but it wasn't like he'd ever seen this room before anyways. He sighed and laid himself down.

He closed his eyes, though he didn't see much difference. It looked the same as when his eyes were open after all. Joey kept them closed though. He could feel a tear fall from his eye, and he couldn't find it in him to stop as another followed.

His bottom lip quivered as his eyes tightened slightly, as one by one the tears fell from his eyes. The small droplets continued to fall relentless of how much Joey wanted them to stop. And soon he could feel them streaming off his cheeks.

A small feeble sob escaped his lips. He attempted to stifle them but found it was all but impossible. A string of silent sobs and whimpers emitted him.

He was trapped, he was trapped in a dark world. And there was nothing he could do.

He was alone and helpless. And all he could do was cry.

Thats all, and thats all Joey did that night. He cried until the night came and he cried all through it. He gasped slightly his breath shaking and his body trembling. His throat felt scratchy and sore he hiccuped a little. He sniffled as he felt his tears drying up on his face.

And sleep consume him at last.

...

_Joey opened his eyes and blinked his vision blurred, he blinked a few times until it cleared. _

_"Huh?" he asked as he lifted his head up. He widened his eyes when he saw his friends standing before him. "Guys?" he asked. As if all of this was too good to be true. Joey felt overfilled with joy at seeing all of their faces again._

_"Big brother," Joey looked over seeing Serenity standing there._

_"Serenity," he said. Her face, her warm eyes and her kind smile. He could feel his heart fluttering at seeing it all again. "I can see you," he said. Serenity's eyes twinkled as she smiled at him._

_"Yes, you can Joey." he said softly._

_"You can see all of us again," Yugi said smiling at the blonde. _

_"But..you..I can't, I'm-" Joey stuttered. _

_"Not right now," Tea said. "We're all here for you, remember?" she said. Joey looked at all of them seeing the symbol that Tea had once drawn on their hands._

_"..I," Joey said reaching out to them._

_"Come on Joey, come with us." Tristan said. Joey's brows furrowed as they began growing farther away. He widened his eyes as they filled with despair._

_"No wait!" he cried out._

_..._

"Joey?" Joey opened his eyes and widened them.

Black.

He frowned suddenly. /_It was only a dream./ _he thought sadly.

"Come on, Yugi and Tea came over to see you." Mokuba said happily. Joey sat up at that.

"..They did?" he asked. Mokuba nodded humming a sound of agreement.

"Yeah." he said helping the boy off the bed. Joey allowed the small raven haired child to help him out of the room.

"Joey!" Joey heard Tea and Yugi say in unison. Joey just wished he knew where they were so he could at least try and face them.

He jumped feeling something wrap around him.

"Oh its good to see you," Tea said. Joey looked forward still.

"You saw me yesterday," he replied feeling the girl release him.

"Yeah but..still." she said. Yugi smiled walking up to the blonde as well.

"Yeah and we got something for you." he said smiling. Joey blinked.

"You did?"

"Yep, so hold out your hands." Joey held out his hands wondering just what they were going to give him. He suddenly felt something placed in his hands. He blinked furrowing his brows in confusion.

He ran his thumb over it. "What is it?" he asked.

"Its your deck," Yugi said. Joey's eyes immediately widened when he heard this.

"My..deck?" he asked.

"Yeah, and your Red eyes too." he said smiling. Joey stared forward for a long time before hesitantly lowering his head. Casting his eyes to where his hands were. He stared at absolutely nothing though.

"Huh?" Yugi and Tea asked seeing the look on the blonde's face. Seto who had just walked into the room raised a brow wondering what they were looking at. Mokuba blinked looking at the blonde in concern.

"Joey?" he asked silently.

/_..I...can't...see them./ _ he thought brokenly. As soon as the thought wandered into his head he could feel his brows knitting together. His eyes stared down at his deck...well what they told him was his deck. They were filled with broken sorrow and despair though.

He could feel his bottom lip quivering involuntarily; tears began to build up in his eyes rapidly. Large droplets fell from his eyes uncontrollably.

"Joey?" Yugi asked worriedly. "W-What is it?" he asked. Joey's expression grew more painful though. His shoulders trembled suddenly his body shaking lightly; his breath coming out shakily.

"I can't even see them anymore!" he cried out shutting his eyes in shame. Dropping the cards on the ground causing them to sprawl out all over the floor. Joey pressed his hands against his eyes unable to stop himself from sobbing into them.

That caused everyone in the room to widen their eyes...especially Kaiba. Yugi widened his eyes at this he'd never seen Joey so upset.

"I-I'm sorry Joey I didn't mean to," Yugi apologized. Kaiba looked over seeing Tea and Yugi trying to comfort the sobbing boy. He looked down at the cards that were spread out on the floor now.

He looked at them pondering something almost. One card caught his eye in particular though, one that had landed by his feet. He leaned down picking it up off the ground. He looked at the card for a few moments.

"I wonder," he muttered under his breath.

"What Seto?" Mokuba asked hearing his brother muttering something. Seto was broken from his thought by the boys voice.

"Nothing Mokuba," he replied putting the card in his pocket and turning around.

"Huh where are you going Seto?" he asked.

"I'm going to work on something," he replied as he walked away. Mokuba raised a brow.

"Wonder what it is," he mumbled curiously. Meanwhile Joey found himself crying hysterically. Finding absolutely no comfort from his friends words. His whole world was crashing down on him all at once.

Duel Monsters had been the one thing that had been able to get him through the day sometimes. Even when his Dad was at his worst and beat him, Joey could always find enjoyment in dueling. Duel Monsters was his life, it was his favorite thing in the world. It had helped him pay for Serenity's operation, it cheered him up on his worst days.

He loved those cards...and he couldn't even see them anymore. He would never be able to see them again. And that killed him.

He could never play Duel Monsters ever again, he would never be able to look at his cards again. He would never see his Red Eyes again.

He would never be able to duel anyone, he would never be able to enter another tournament. It killed him to know that. Knowing that he couldn't even see his most treasured cards. That he couldn't even see what they were. Knowing that he couldn't even see his favorite monster again.

And Joey couldn't stop crying. And he didn't even try to stop because it hurt so much, because he knew it was pointless anyways. This hurt more then anything in the world to him.

...

That day may have been Joey's complete worst. Yugi and Tea stayed for as long as they could, but eventually had to go home when night came. Joey just sat there on the couch where his friends had lead him to. Mokuba had tried to get him back to his room but Joey couldn't find it in him to move.

And Joey didn't sleep, his cries dulled down but the sorrow was still there.

Joey just sat there in silence for what seemed like years.

"J-Joey were you down here all night?" Mokuba asked incredulously.

"I guess so," he said silently. He didn't know what time of day it was anymore, to him it was always night.

"Let me at least help you to your room, so you can get some sleep." Mokuba said helping him off the couch. Joey didn't feel like answering as he was led. Seto meanwhile was walking to the front door to go to his office.

"Hey mutt," he said making Mokuba stop. Joey blinked hearing Seto's voice.

"Huh?" he asked. Seto walked over to him; standing in front of the blonde duelist. Joey felt a hand grab his wrist lifting his hand up and felt something placed in it.

"Here."

Joey blinked in question though. He carefully felt the object that was placed in his hand. "What is it?" he questioned. It was flat and felt...almost familiar.

"It's a card." he replied crossing his arms. Joey blinked in question again. Why would Kaiba give him a card that he couldn't see? Joey carefully brushed his thumb across the surface of the card and then felt something strange.

"..There are bumps on it," he noted. Bumps? /_Why would he give me a card with..bumps?/_

"Its brail," the brunette replied. Joey made a confused face.

"..I can't read brail." he replied continuing to brush his thumb over the strange bumps on the card. He wondered what card it was though.

"I didn't think you could," he retorted. "I'll give you a hint though, the first letters are R-E-D." he stated. Joey raised a brow looking more confused, r-e-d? Seto looked at the blonde and rolled his eyes. He didn't think the blonde was this stupid. "E-Y-E-S." he continued.

Joey tried to search through his brain, it was like he knew exactly what it was but for some reason his mind was blank. Seto waited for the blonde to piece it together but it was obvious nothing was coming to him.

"B-L-A-C-K D-R-A-G-O-N." he finished. Joey's eyes widened when his brain finally woke back up. The letters all coming at him like a sack of bricks.

"..My..Red eyes?" he asked shocked. Seto looked at him keeping his regular face on.

"Thats what I just spelled isn't it?" he said in a 'your stupid' way. Joey tilted his head down staring at what he held in his hand. Even though he couldn't see anything. He knew what the card was. "I have to go now." the blue eyed boy said turning around preparing to walk out.

Joey kept looking at where the card was. Even though all he could see was darkness; now that he knew what it was...he could picture it in his head again. He could feel his eyes softening slightly feeling a spark of happiness. Because it felt like he could still see the card.

He noticed the sound of the CEO's footsteps; he turned a little.

"Wait!" he said quickly. Taking a leap of faith and stepped forward reaching his hand out. Seto placed his hand on the doorknob ready to walk out. His eyes widened when he felt something grab the back of his jacket

"Huh?" he asked glancing over his shoulder. Almost surprised to see the blonde standing there with the card still in his hand.

"..Thank you.." Joey said silently..but gratefully. Don't get him wrong..he didn't like Kaiba really; he was sure that they were still enemies. However, he was grateful for what he had done for him. Seto looked at him and then looked back at the door.

"Yeah," he said walking out. Joey stood there silently holding the card in his hand, not wanting to let it go.

/_I don't understand...Kaiba hates me..so why did he do this for me?/_ he wondered. /_Why would he do something so...nice../ _

Joey pondered but couldn't find any answer. His fingers gripped his favorite card.

/_For me?/_

_TBC_

_**YAY! god knows when i'll be able to post this fic because of all the stuff i gotta do with my family, im probably going to wait till after midnight like i did last year i think i've made this a tradition of my own that i apprently always make you guys a christmas present fic. Meaning i update on christmas. YAY! MERRY CHRISTMAS! again like last year **_

_**it's a pretty darn good present!...I mades it MYSELF!...SO ENJOY!**_


	4. Dare You To Move

Joey stood there silently for what seemed like hours before he felt something touch his arm.

"Hey Joey do you want me to get you back to your room?" Mokuba asked hesitantly. Joey shook his head though.

"Nah, I'm not really tired." he replied. He wasn't sure he had felt this good since before this whole problem began, he suddenly felt more like himself now and he was glad. Mokuba blinked in question also noticing the blonde's drastic change in attitude.

"Well, lets go sit back on the couch then," the young Kaiba suggested and lead the Wheeler to the couch again. Joey sat down finally and ran his fingers over the surface of the card once more; relishing the feel of the bumps underneath his fingertips. "Hey do you want anything to eat?" Mokuba asked interrupting the older boy's thought train. The scarlet eyed boy turned his head toward where the voice had come from and stared blankly.

"Eh..I don't know. I'm not really hungry," he replied quietly. Even though the event that had taken place a few seconds ago did cheer him up, he still wasn't 100% chipper. Yes, he felt a little better, but that didn't change the fact that he was still blind as a bat.

He hadn't really had an appetite lately. But then again when you're depressed you never really have much of anything anyways.

Mokuba frowned worriedly and stood up from his spot on the couch, "Come on Joey, you haven't eaten at all since you got here." he said in protest. Even though Mokuba didn't spend as much time with Joey as Yugi and the others, he still considered them to be friends. And from the time he had spent with Joey he knew that Joey of all people not wanting to eat was strange.

Joey frowned slightly hearing the concern in Mokuba's voice. He really wasn't used to this whole pity thing. He wasn't sure if he'd ever had people this worried about him. All in all it was a tad bit overwhelming for him.

"No thanks Mokuba," Joey declined lightly looking back down to where the card was. "I don't really have much of an appetite right now." he explained silently. Mokuba pouted and continued his pestering despite the blondes response.

"Joey, you have to eat something," he exasperated. He was only 12 years old, he wasn't used to having to deal with people who were in these situations. Meaning that he didn't know how to comfort someone who was in a predicament like this.

"Look Mokuba, I appreciate you tryin' to help me, but I just don't want anything."

Mokuba frowned again, "But you _need_ to eat." he stated. Joey let out a soft sigh closing his eyes momentarily. He knew the Kaiba only had good intentions, but Joey also knew that Mokuba just didn't know what he was going through right now.

And he shouldn't.

"It's hard to eat when you're not hungry Mokuba," he replied gently. He couldn't help but feel slightly bad that he had to burden Mokuba with his condition. After all he was just a kid, he shouldn't have to take care of someone like himself. Mokuba looked down in defeat and fell silent.

Joey noticed the sudden silence that had accumulated between them and sensed the boys disappointment. "...Maybe later," he added hoping that it would make Mokuba feel less bad about not getting him to eat.

"Alright," Mokuba said heaving a sigh and plopping himself back down on the couch. He swung his legs letting them dangle over the edge unsure of what to do now. He glanced over at the blonde and blinked upon noticing something in Joey's hand. "What's that?" he asked suddenly.

Joey widened his eyes a little when he heard the high voice return, "What's what?" Mokuba continued to stare at the object that Joey was holding though, "In your hand," he replied curiously.

Joey blinked, absentmindedly feeling the card in his hand,"Oh this?" he asked holding the card up a little in question. He knew he must look a little strange at the moment, since he couldn't face Mokuba exactly and just stared straight forward.

"Yeah," Mokuba affirmed looking at the card that he recognized as the Red Eyes Black Dragon; he casually leaned over next to the blonde. Joey felt something press against his shoulder and tensed a bit as the boy leaned closer.

"It's one of my Duel Monsters cards." Joey clarified and made a bemused face as he recalled the event that had occurred this morning. "Actually...your brother gave me this card just now." he said.

"Seto gave it to you?" Mokuba asked sounding baffled as well he raised a brow while looking up at the others face, watching Joey nod in reply.

"Yeah..he said it was my Red Eyes," he said thoughtfully. "But I guess this is a different card, cause he said this one had braille on it."

Mokuba looked down at the card and noticed it did in fact have braille on it, "Oh yeah it does." he noted in fascination. He carefully took the card from the vermillion eyed boys hand and brought it up to his face. "I guess this is what Seto was working on yesterday." the raven haired youth deduced out loud.

Ruby eyes widened and a thin brow quirked upwards,"What do you mean?" he questioned. Mokuba continued looking over the card with a hint amusement, experimentally rubbing his index finger over the bumps.

"Well, yesterday after you dropped your cards, I noticed Seto holding one of them." he backtracked. "When I asked him where he was going he said he was going to work on something."

Joey looked stunned quite frankly. /_K-Kaiba..actually made this for me?/_ he asked in his head. Mokuba tilted his head a little upon recalling the event from yesterday; however, since he was still observing the card he was unaware of the blonde's reaction to his comment.

"I guess this is what he was doing," he remarked. "He was working on it all night too," he added offhandedly.

This just confused Joey even more. /_All night? I-I don't get it. Why would he do that? For me of all people!/_

It didn't make sense.

Joey and Kaiba hated each other. So why on earth would Kaiba do this for him. /_I just thought he might've found one online or something./_

"M-Mokuba are you sure that Kaiba actually _put_ the braille on it? And that it wasn't already on there?" he asked.

Mokuba looked back at the crimson eyed teen, "Positive. After all, he would have had to put it on there himself. Duel Monster cards aren't made with braille." he stated confidently. Joey found himself too shocked to reply. Mokuba smiled while putting the card back in Joey's hand, "Well that was nice."

Joey fingered the card once it was placed back in his hand, still feeling dreadfully confused over the matter they were discussing. "Yeah...it was nice," he agreed distantly. "You know, your brother's a pretty weird guy." he noted out loud.

Mokuba glanced at him, "What do you mean?"

"I dunno, he's just weird is all. After all, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would do something like this." he admitted. Mokuba looked at the blind boy, but shrugged gently in reply.

"I don't know. Seto's not really as mean as you think." he informed looking at his feet. Joey blinked in question when he noticed how the younger boys voice took on a different tone. "He cares about stuff, he just shows it differently than other people." he said thoughtfully.

/_Different is right./_ Joey thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes innerly. After all if Kaiba insulting people and making their lives hell meant he cared, than that was certainly the most odd way of showing someone they cared.

"But I guess since he shows it differently it's hard for people to tell that he cares at all." he remarked. "People may not know it, but he does. Sometimes he may show it just by commenting on a situation." The young Kaiba then glanced at Joey after he said this. "He just does it subtly, like him giving you that card."

Joey shook his head a bit, "Yeah, he's a weird guy alright." he repeated. Joey let out a sigh and leaned back on the couch, "Hey Mokuba, don't you have stuff you wanna do besides sittin' around here?" he asked curiously.

Mokuba shrugged, "I don't know I don't wanna leave you here all by yourself," he admitted twiddling with his fingers. "Awe, don't worry about me. I don't want you to be cooped up all day cause of me."

Mokuba looked up at Joey with a slight panic, "B-But if I'm not here...t-then how are you going to get around?" he stammered anxiously. Joey shrugged a little, "Well...Serenity used to feel around with her hands and feet before we got her in a hospital." he recalled softly. "Maybe I could try doing that," he proposed.

Mokuba shifted uncertainly, "I-I don't know Joey. T-This place is pretty big, w-what if you get hurt?" he asked fearfully. Joey lifted his hand up and felt around blindly for a little until he eventually found the boys...well...it was some part of him; probably his arm.

"I'll be fine," he reassured managing a smile. He still felt rather stupid considering he wasn't looking at the young boy at all. "I...I remember what stuff feels like ya know. So...I'm not going to go up any stairs or nothing. And..If I get bored...I'll just turn around and find the couch again."

Mokuba chewed his lip debating with himself wether or not he should believe the older blonde. "Come on Mokuba, knowing that you're stuck here because of me just makes me feel worse about this."

Mokuba hesitated but finally conceded, "A-Alright. B-But you promise you won't go up any stairs?" he asked again. Joey smiled a little, "I promise, now go on. Get out of here." he urged. He could feel the couch shift a little signifying that the shorter boy had gotten up. Joey heard a door open and Mokuba call to him, "Alright I'm going okay?"

"Alright," he called back and promptly heard the door shut. He was finally alone in the Kaiba Mansion...what wonders awaited him. Joey took in a deep breath, despite the fear this new darkness gave him, he knew that he needed to try to face his fear and overcome it. Joey stood shakily to his feet and gulped.

How could this situation be any different?

"Well...just put one foot in front of the other I guess," he whispered to himself and hesitantly nudged his foot forward waiting for it to hit something. He blinked when almost immediately there was a soft 'thud'. The scarlet eyed duelist leaned down and felt around with his hands, and sure enough he was met with a flat surface.

"Table, maybe?" he suggested to no one in particular. He turned away from what he assumed was a table and started forward at a slow pace. He moved forward shuffling his feet and keeping his hands in front of him so that he wouldn't hit his head on a wall or anything.

So far he hadn't felt anything, although he liked it better when he could feel a wall or at least an object. When he walked out in an open space like this he wanted to freeze up in fear, it felt like walking on air...and not in the good way.

However, to Joey's relief he eventually felt a surface touch his fingers, his eyes widened a little in curiosity. He flattened his hands against the surface and lifted his head up a bit even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see anything, "I bet it's a wall," he murmured quietly. He pressed a shoulder against surface and began walking again; using the wall as a guide.

One shoulder remained pressed against the wall while his other hand slid against it; feeling for any foreign objects or corners.

However, it was a long time before Joey actually felt the wall stop and form into a rough edge; a corner. "So...finally found a corner," he mused. He continued his pattern after he turned the corner.

Joey was slightly surprised how easy this was, he expected finding his way around would be a whole lot more difficult. Joey shrugged innerly though, he was happy that walking around was easy, it made him feel slightly less...blind.

After maybe an hour Joey felt that he was getting the hang of this. Occasionally his foot would find a table or a rug and then he would feel edges and corners on the walls. Yeah, he felt pretty good with himself.

Well...at least he did. Until he suddenly felt his Red Eyes card slip out of his hand. His vermillion eyes immediately widened in horror and he looked to the ground, but felt panic flush through his system when all he could see was blackness.

He whined silently and turned; walking forward and began trying to feel for the card with his foot. However, his mistake in that was he had forgotten to remember the fact that there was another wall located directly where he was walking toward.

Joey yelped suddenly when he bashed his forehead against something hard and felt a sharp pain. "OW!" he cried out gripping his forehead in an attempt to soothe the pain emitting the area. He stumbled backwards only to get his foot caught on the rug that he had also forgotten was there.

Ruby eyes grew widened when Joey lost his footing causing him to fall, quite hard, on his side. The blonde shut his eyes tightly and groaned loudly in pain. Joey opened his eyes again and looked around frantically only to find darkness surrounding him.

He felt his heart hammer against his chest as he began hyperventilating. He forced himself onto his hands and knee's and desperately tried to gather his bearing's. He whimpered in frustration; however, when all he managed to do was whack his head against the wall again.

"Damn it!" Joey cringed holding his head with one hand. He bit down on his bottom lip when he felt it start to quiver uncontrollably, "F-Fucking wall," he stammered uneasily.

/_Why the hell did I do this! I'm blind! What was I thinking!/ _He screamed at himself. He tried to feel for his card; becoming increasingly distressed when all he did was bang his head into several more objects.

Joey sniffled finally and stopped moving, he couldn't see where he was, his head hurt, and his card was no where to be found. Joey felt his entire body shudder and felt his eyes begin stinging uncontrollably. He crumpled onto the floor and shut his eyes against the tears that began streaming down his cheeks. Small silent sobs began pouring from his lips, and he was too upset to try to stop them.

He just laid there indulging his weaker side, allowing himself some reprieve by curling up in a ball and crying his eyes out.

...

Seto let out a sigh as he strolled up the walkway leading to his mansion. For some reason he had been thinking about the mutt while he was at work. He didn't know why either...there was something...strange about what happened this morning.

"Stupid Mutt," he muttered irately under his breath as he reached the door. "Stupid Yami, sending me on that damn guilt trip," he grumbled pushing the door open. He stepped inside and shrugged his coat off doing quick observation of the room.

"Hm?" he asked softly noticing that this place was empty. "Mokuba?" he called out while hanging up his jacket. His only response was a resounding silence; however, causing Seto's brows to knit together.

"...And where the hell is the Mutt?" he asked incredulously. He walked down one of the hall ways to the room that Joey was staying in and opened the door only to find the room as empty as the rest of the place. "How far could a blind dog go?" he muttered to himself.

Seto rubbed his head tiredly, "Great, this is exactly what I needed today," he growled under his breath. He sighed heavily turning on his heel and started for the other hallway that was located on the other side of the stairs.

/_So help me when I find that punk,..ugh. Although I doubt the Mutt would even be missing if Mokuba was here. Where the hell could he have gone anyways?/_

Seto's train of thought was interrupted when he heard a muted sound. Seto blinked slightly his brow creasing again when he noticed that the subdued noise almost resembled someone crying.

Kaiba turned the corner and blinked rapidly when he found the source of where the sound was coming from. Joey was laying in the middle of the hallway on his side, shaking and crying silently.

"What the hell are you doing, Wheeler?" he asked bewildered. Joey's vermillion eyes opened when he heard the older Kaiba's voice. He stared at a wall with tears dripping down his face, "K-Kaiba?" he asked tentatively.

"Who else would it be," the brunette replied walking over to the boy and kneeling down in front of him. "Why are you all the way over here?" he asked helping the boy off the ground at least to a sitting position. Crystal blue eyes abruptly widened in shock when he noticed a small trail of blood on the others face.

"Jesus, Wheeler. What did you do?" he asked. Joey sniffled and breathed in shakily, "W-What are you talking about?" he asked wondering why the older boy sounded so shocked. Seto hit himself mentally; remembering that crucial little detail of Joey's lack of vision, "Your head. You're bleeding," he breathed out.

"..I-I..." Joey whimpered out his chin trembling slightly. Seto felt his stomach twist a little; if there was one thing he was not good at...it was dealing with people crying. Joey began blinking rapidly and started rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wipe awat the tears; however, he only succeeded in smearing the blood, which irritated his eyes even more, causing Joey to whine distraughtly.

Seto closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh, "Will you calm down, Mutt," he said calmly reaching into his pocket and grabbing a white cloth.

"And quit rubbing your eyes," he ordered causing Joey to still when he felt a hand on top of his head, "You're only making it worse," Seto breathed out and wiped the mixture of blood and tears from the younger boys eyes.

"Now," Seto began, " Why are you over here," he repeated slowly while he held the cloth against the cut on the golden haired duelists forehead. "I-I was...trying to walk around." he explained meekly. Seto sent a disapproving look at the ruby eyed boy, "Where did you get that idea from? If you haven't forgotten Mutt, you are still considered legally blind." he stated a little bit harshly.

Seto almost regretted his tone when he saw the boys face fall...almost. "Serenity...u-used to feel her way around. I-I thought I...I could try," he muttered hesitantly. He sniffled again as tears welled in his eyes, much to his chagrin, "I was doing fine...b-but I dropped my card." he explained his voice cracking a little.

"A-And I tried to find it, b-but I ran into a wall. An-And then I tripped on s-something and fell over," he whimpered out. "I-I kept bumping into things."

Seto widened eyes when he noticed the tears that were gathering in the younger boys eyes. He looked over and spotted the object that had caused this mess and leaned over picking it up.

"Here," he said lifting the boys hand and placing the card in it again. "Geez.." Kaiba breathed out in an annoyed manor, "You were that upset all because of a little card?" he asked. Joey widened his eyes when he felt the card placed back in his hand. He sniffled a little and looked down to where it was and began running his fingers over the bumps in a self soothing manor.

Kaiba seemed to notice the motion as well and raised a questioning brow, "...You...were really that upset because you lost that thing?" he asked incredulously. Joey lifted his arm up and wiped the tears from his eyes again and then held the card in his lap with both hands.

"..It helps me see..." he explicated softly.

Seto grunted and stood back to his feet, shaking his head, "That's physically impossible," he retorted lifting the blonde duelist to his feet. "A card isn't going to cure your blindness," he lectured.

"..I know that." Joey argued silently. "..It just makes it feel that way," he said quietly. Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Lets just go back to your room," he suggested. Joey felt a hand on his back pushing him forward, and he hesitantly allowed the force to push him.

"And Mutt, don't try doing something stupid like that when you're alone. I don't need you falling into another coma," he huffed.

Joey frowned slightly, "..Kaiba..don't be mad at Mokuba. Okay?," he said suddenly causing Seto to look at the blonde in question. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"He didn't leave me here. I-I told him he should go...I..begged him really," he admitted a tad bit guiltily as he was led to his room. Seto raised a brow, "And why did you do that?" he inquired. Joey frowned staring off like he normally did, "I..I felt bad that he had to stay here 'cause of me." he replied.

Joey began to finger the bumps on the card in attempts to calm himself, a gesture that Seto once again recognized. "He's just a kid. I didn't want him to have to take care of me...he should have been playing with his friends not taking care of some blind person."

Seto observed the duelist with a hint of curiosity as they finally reached the ruby eyed teens room. "I'll have to talk to him about that," Seto muttered beneath his breath as he opened the door.

He lead the blind youth to the bed where the blonde sat down and continued to stare off into nothing. It was almost an unnerving stare Joey had now...maybe it was because he was staring straight at you and he didn't even know it.

"Well...uh..thanks for getting me to my room." Joey thanked him awkwardly. Kaiba cleared his throat and turned around swiftly, "Sure."

Joey heard the door shut and he let out another sigh and laid down. He held the card against his chest and closed his eyes. Despite Kaiba's scientific lecture just now, Joey found that his thoughts on the card had not changed.

No matter what Kaiba said, this card _did_ help him see.

TBC

**_...I'm baaack~! Lol YAY! Well as you guys know I wrote this fic during my previous Yu-gi-oh phase. And when I looked back at some of them I was thinking like...ugh..maybe i shouldn't bother continuing them because like...writing style...all off. But this chapter was partially written and I have been wanting to type and post something good and I read this and I was like...yes. Lol well this is the first time in fanfic history that I have first off come back to the same series again and it is also the first time that I am continuing a fic that I stopped. -pause for effect- There should have been many joyous and happy shrieks during that pause. Lol well sorry if the chap wasn't very good, I tried to revise some stuff for it and what not. But I am continuing it so you should all be extremely happy!...YAY! Sigh yeah well I really wanted to post something cause it's sunday and tomorrow I start Finals..OH NOES! Lol not really I don't need to study...thank you photographic memory! Lol but please please REVIEW!...CONSTRUCTIVE...criticism _**


	5. Guilty Conscience

_"Huh?" Joey opened his eyes and blinked hazily to clear his vision as he looked up. It was dark here...very dark. Joey felt a shiver run up his spine when he heard a distant shriek that sounded all too familiar to him._

_He sat up and looked over his shoulder only to be greeted with another ear deafening roar._

_"AH!" Joey shrieked scurrying to his feet he faltered before he began to run the other way. But for some reason no matter how fast he ran the creature behind him got faster and faster. He shut his eyes tightly and forced his legs to go faster, but he could feel them protesting and giving out under him._

_Joey cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. He grimaced and grunted when a sharp pain shot through his chest. His vermillion eyes grew small when he suddenly felt a hot puff brush against his head; he apprehensively turned his head to look over his shoulder._

_And stared horrified into piercing blue eyes._

_..._

_RING~_

_RING~_

_RING~!_

Seto let out an annoyed groan as he opened his eyes; sleep still clouding his sapphire blue eyes. Azure orbs glanced tiredly at the green flashing numbers on the alarm clock placed on the table next to his bed. Seto sighed heavily and let out a silent groan while he forced himself out of bed.

"Fucking alarm clock," he grumbled walking toward his closet to retrieve an outfit. Seto blinked when he heard a familiar chime from across the room; effectively rousing him from his drowsy state. He looked over his shoulder to see his cell phone vibrating on the bed side table, he rubbed a hand over his face and strode toward it. He picked the phone up and pressed the call button putting it against his ear.

"Hello?" he asked professionally managing to mask his tiredness.

_"Hello, is this Mr. Kaiba?"_ a soft feminine voice asked from the other line.

Seto raised a brow briefly, "Yes..." he replied hiding the confusion in his voice.

"_I'm from the Domino Hospital, and I'm calling to remind you that a mister...Joseph Wheeler has an appointment today at 8:00 Am with Dr Tsumori. " _

Seto's eyes immediately shot open when he heard this. Joey's appointment! He had completely forgotten about that. Seto sighed innerly before he thanked the woman and hung up the phone. He groaned softly and rubbed his hand over his face again; he hadn't even been awake for more than a few minutes and already this day had gone from bad to worse.

He glanced at the clock once more and swore softly underneath his breath when he realized it was 7:10. He walked back to his closet and threw on a black sweater and his usual black pants before grabbing his phone and walking out of his room.

Seto breathed out a soft sigh when he reached the bottom step and turned down the hall to retrieve the dog. He gently pushed the door open and took a step inside the dimly lit room, he froze; however, when he noticed the blonde laying on the bed.

The young vermillion eyed boy was curled up in a ball, shaking and whimpering in his sleep; his face twisted in pain and fear, a light sheen of sweat covered his face and his bottom lip quivered uncontrollably. Seto stood completely still, staring at the Wheeler; wondering what he was supposed to do. He took a few hesitant steps toward the bed unsure if he should try to wake the child.

The young brunette's brow creased; a look akin to worry filling his normally stoic sapphire eyes.

He watched as the teens face tightened in a pained manor; a soft frightened whimper slipped past the boys lips causing something strange and almost primitive to stir inside the young ceo's chest. It was like a sharp tug inside of him; it was faint and foreign, but somehow it felt familiar to him.

He reached out placing his hand on the blondes shoulder, "Hey, wake up," he urged while shaking him in hopes of rousing him. The blind youth didn't respond though and only flinched in response causing Seto to frown, "Wheeler. Wheeler wake up," he pressed earnestly.

Ruby orbs abruptly snapped open and a desperate gasp tore through the boys throat, making Seto jump, not having expected the violent reaction from the youth. Joey panted raggedly as his senses returned to him causing the images in his mind to blur and disappear altogether.

Leaving him once again in his dark blackened world.

Cobalt eyes stared perturbingly at the child who continued to shake beneath his hand despite now being awake. Seto frowned, he supposed it didn't really matter if Joey was awake or not, it wasn't as if he could see anything to assure himself that he was awake.

"Wheeler?" Seto found himself asking hesitantly. Wide paralyzed scarlet eyes wandered around the room flickering past Seto's face a few times, "K-Kaiba?" Joey asked tentatively, appearing to relax a little when he heard the older boy's voice.

Seto stared down at the golden haired duelist wondering vaguely why the strange sensation in his chest had not subsided yet. "Are...you alright?" The brunette asked reluctantly as he removed his hand from the teenagers shoulder.

Joey's ruby eyes drifted downward while he let out a deep shaky breath, "Yeah, I...I just had a bad dream s'all," he replied softly and uncurled himself from his position; sitting up. Scarlet orbs stared unknowingly into space, "Why..um..why did you wake me up?" Joey asked curiously.

Seto immediately cleared his throat and straightened up, "You have a doctors appointment today," he explained trying to cover up the awkwardness of their interaction. Large rose colored eyes blinked up innocently at him, "Huh? What for?"

Seto rolled his eyes, "For your eyes, stupid." he breathed out; grabbing the boys hand. Joey jumped slightly when he felt something touch his hand. "Relax, if I don't help you out of bed than you're going to end up the same way you did yesterday," Kaiba warned.

Joey felt his face flush when the incident from yesterday was brought up, "Oh..right," he chuckled softly. He allowed the older brunette to help him out of bed, while trying not to wonder about what Kaiba looked like at the moment.

He admitted that interacting with Kaiba now that he was unable to see him made it a lot less awkward. He wasn't sure why either, perhaps it was because he couldn't see the ceo's reactions to anything. After all it was a lot easier to talk with somebody when you could only hear their voice.

Although Joey still couldn't help but wonder what Kaiba looked like. Sure he remembered what the blue eyed teen looked like still, but he had to assume that Kaiba must look somewhat different when he was dealing with him in the situations.

"Alright, come on. We need to get going," Kaiba explicated grabbing the teens hand once again. Joey's eyes widened when he felt a slim hand wrap around his own, Seto glanced over his shoulder and noticed the boys surprised expression. "Look, I don't like this position anymore than you do. But it's the easiest way for me to lead you around."

Joey blinked, but said nothing when he felt a tug at his arm; urging him to move forward. Joey found himself pulling backwards; however, away from where the force was urging him to go. Blue eyes blinked incredulously when he felt the younger duelist pull back. He sent an irritated look over his shoulder, but mentally smacked himself when he realized that it would have no effect on the boy standing before him.

"Mutt, I don't have time to play around with you. So quit being stubborn and lets go," Seto urged persistently while giving the boys hand another tug. Only to have Joey pull back again and shake his head gently. Seto noticed a look of apprehension cross the boys ruby eyes which continued to stare straight ahead.

"...I-" Joey muttered out softly; unable to manage more words as he tried to convey his inner struggle to the brunette. Joey's brow creased; a sudden sadness filling his eyes, "I don't want to bang into anything again," he said sadly.

Seto felt his eyes unintentionally soften for a brief moment before he hardened them once more, "Mutt you're not going to bump into anything if I'm guiding you," he replied tersely trying to ignore his small slip up.

Joey frowned softly, but this time allowed the older boy to tug him forward and...well he wasn't exactly sure which direction they were going...or where they were going since he had never actually _seen_ the inside of Kaiba's house.

Joey felt a soft breeze brush against his cheek causing his eyes to flutter briefly. He stared off in a random direction as Kaiba continued pulling him along, "Are we outside?" Joey asked inquisitively. Seto opened his mouth, prepared to say what a stupid question it was, before he realized that in Joey's condition the question was somewhat justified.

"Yeah," he muttered out walking to his car. Joey was surprised when he felt a strangely warm hand rest on top of his head and push his head downward. Joey blinked a couple of time to find himself sitting down once more.

_/Deja vu../_

The sound of a car door shutting rang clearly through the blonde's ears causing him to turn toward the source of the noise. Seto glanced at the mutt only to find him staring straight at him, this caused the older teen to glare softly, "What?" he asked.

Joey raised a brow at the others question though, "What..what?" he asked confusedly. The blue eyed brunette let out a sigh as he started up the car, "Right, I keep forgetting you don't even know what you're looking out," he whispered to himself.

"Nothing, Mutt." he said a little louder so that the boy could hear him this time.

The blonde shrugged a bit and leaned back against the leather seat while continuing to stare off blankly. "So..why did you offer to take care of me anyways, Kaiba?" Joey asked suddenly, causing the brunette sitting beside him to freeze.

Seto glanced briefly at the boy before he pulled out of the driveway, "Does it really matter?" he breathed out hoping that the boy wouldn't try to investigate the matter any further. Joey did a little half shrug, "Well..yeah kind of. I mean you don't even like me and yet you were the first one to offer," Joey recounted bemusedly.

Seto stared at the road before him, but felt his eyes growing distant as he recalled his encounter with Yami.

_"The least you can do..is at least try to care."_

A small unnoticeable shiver run up the brunette spine when he remembered those haunting words. It was because of that phrase that he had done this. Wether Seto wanted to admit it or not the yami had made him feel guilty. And no matter what he did that guilt stayed with him, like a parasite slowly eating away at him.

Helping Joey seemed to be the only thing that made his guilt hurt less.

Joey waited patiently for an answer but was greeted with a continuous silence causing him to let out a questioning sound, "Kaiba?" he prompted softly breaking the older teen from his thoughts. Seto glanced at the younger boy and felt something in his stomach drop, "...Do you even know how you got this way?" he asked inquisitively.

Joey tilted his head to the side and hummed thoughtfully for a second, "Actually...not really," he answered softly. "I remembered dueling with you...and something really bright." he recounted silently, a small frown drew itself onto his face, "...Then everything went dark," he explained meekly.

Seto resisted the urge to grimace when he felt the aching feeling in his stomach pulse at hearing those words.

"I didn't...really hear what the doctor said about it," Joey admitted. "I guess something happened during the duel..." The blonde's eyes sparkled with curiosity, "Why do you ask?"

Seto felt his fingers unintentionally grip the steering wheel tighter as Yami's words rang tormentingly through his mind.

_"Kaiba because of you Joey may never see again!"_

The brunette clenched his teeth together; unable to hide a wince of pain. He found himself momentarily thankful that the dog couldn't see him right now. For the past few days all he could think about was what Yami had said to him, and no matter how many times he tried to deny it he couldn't escape the truth of the situation.

It was because of _him_ that Joey might never be able to see again.

_"Because of what you did to him, Joey may be blind the rest of his life."_

Seto's sapphire blue eyes hardened and his brow creased painfully, "Because I'm-" Seto almost blurted out before he caught himself.

His eyes widened; surprised by what he had almost said. Had he actually been about to admit to Joey that it was his fault he was suffering like this?

Joey blinked, wondering why the older boy had stopped talking, "..You..what?" he inquired. Seto took a deep breath and took a second to smooth out his appearance so to speak and cleared his throat.

"I'm...just wondering if you remembered at all," he breathed out, suddenly feeling tired and slightly...worse than before. Perhaps it was because he had just openly lied about the thing that was causing him guilt. Seto pulled the car into the hospital parking lot and turned the car off, "Alright come on," Seto said.

Joey stared out the window with large ruby eyes listening to the sound of the car door shutting and reopening next to him. Joey looked toward the noise and unknowingly stared at the brunette's stomach, "Are we at the hospital?" he asked simply.

Joey felt his face flush when a hand slipped into his own again, "Yeah, now come on or else you'll be late," Seto warned helping the blonde out of the car. The young blonde allowed the ceo to lead him through god knows where into god knows where.

Joey had discovered that everything had become very simple ever since he had become blind; since he couldn't really pay attention to details anymore. Joey blinked rapidly when he suddenly caught a familiar scent, it was clean and slightly nerve wracking, definitely a hospital. Joey planted his feet to the ground immediately, causing Seto to halt upon feeling the opposing tug on his hand. He looked back at the blonde questioningly.

"Wheeler, why are you stopping?"

The blonde's brow creased in distress and he looked around helplessly when he was bombarded with a number of noises. Nurses discussing patients, doctors calling out orders, heart monitors beeping, people coughing and talking with each other, receptionists giving directions. There were so many of them; Joey could barely concentrate with so many sounds to sort out.

Seto raised a concerned brow when he caught the distraught look in Joey's eyes as well as the tightened grip on his hand. "...Wheeler?...Are you alright?" he asked softly not fully understanding what was wrong with the blonde youth.

Anxious crimson orbs drifted toward the sound of the blue eyed teens voice, "I-I'm fine..." he breathed out shakily trying to feign calmness even though his hand continued to grip the others tightly. "It's...It's just loud in here..." he whispered.

Seto's eyes softened a little at the response, "It's just noise you know..." he muttered trying indirectly to comfort the boy. Joey nodded and hid the apprehension from his features, "Yeah, you're right." he agreed trying to smile in reassurance.

Seto gave the boy a disbelieving look, but sighed shaking his head while pulling the boy along with him toward the receptionists desk. Joey loosened his grip on the older brunette's hand as he listened to his rival talk with what he assumed was a girl.

"Come on, pup." Seto prompted catching the blonde's attention again. Joey frowned slightly, "Why do you keep calling me a dog," he grumbled pouting softly. Blue eyes shifted to glance at the ruby eyed boys face and the older boy smirked, "I can't help it, you're just such an easy target."

Joey huffed gently at the response.

"Joseph Wheeler," a feminine voice called from somewhere that Joey was unable to pinpoint. "Where'm I supposed to go?" Joey asked softly looking around trying to sift through darkness. Seto let out another sigh when he realized that the boy wouldn't be able to get two feet without going in the wrong direction.

He tugged the child's hand again, "Just follow me," he grumbled.

...

Seto spent the next hour watching the blonde undergo a series of minor tests to check the condition of his eye sight. The doctor had given Joey some medication to help with some of the minor symptoms of his sudden blindness, such as dizziness, nausea, etc.

They were currently in the car; driving home. Seto glanced over at the blonde puppy who was currently dozing off in the passenger seat, having grown exhausted from the experience. Seto frowned softly when he felt his stomach twist uncomfortably.

All he could think about was what the doctor had said to them. It hadn't been good news or bad news necessarily which had only made the guilt worsen and made the anxiety rise within the brunette. The doctor informed them that Joey's condition had not changed yet and that his blindness was stable. They had scheduled another appointment for next week and then they left, and that had been it. The reason it was bothering Seto was because he wasn't sure how to worry about the boys condition, after all it wasn't leaning toward good or bad.

Seto let out a troubled breath, "What am I going to do with you, pup?" Seto whispered almost inaudibly. Joey murmured incoherently and shifted in his seat before falling silent and still again. The azure eyed teenager pulled into the driveway of the mansion and glanced at the blonde who was currently asleep.

He reached out and shook his shoulder, "Hey, wake up mutt," he urged. Joey muttered something unintelligent, but otherwise didn't rouse from his rest. The older brunette exhaled tiredly and pulled the keys of the slot before he got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side.

He opened the blind boys door and reached down, carefully scooping the vermillion eyed child up into his arms, Joey mewled meekly in his sleep and pressed his head against the nearest source of warmth; which just so happened to be Seto.

Seto closed his eyes and shook his head as he carried his rival into the house; while muttering beneath his breath.

"What am I going to do with you?"

_TBC_

_**Hey! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Again I'm keeping the tradition of a fanfic update for a christmas present. I'm so sorry that this chap sucked I finished a chapter of another fic but it wasn't as popular so I forced myself to finish this chap. Thats why it sucks so much and was rushed...sigh sorry guys but...do try to have a wonderful christmas...or Hanukah...or hell even Kwanzaa and a very happy new year!**_


	6. My Voice is an Echo

_"Joey? Joey what are you waiting for it's your move."_

_Ruby eyes blinked rapidly as the image of the shorter teen appeared in front of him. "Yug? What are you talking about?" Joey asked confusedly. Yugi stared at his friend with a brow raised, "I said it's your move." he repeated._

_"My move.." Joey parroted. The blonde then looked down to see his deck placed next to him and five cards in his hand._

_/_When did those get there?/

_"Well are you going to make a move or what?" Yugi asked impatiently. Joey shook his head a little, "Oh yeah, sure just give me a sec," he replied and gazed down at the cards in his hand. As soon as he looked down at them he began to realize that the words and pictures had grown dark._

_Too dark._

_In fact...they were getting darker and darker the more he stared at them. His brow creased and he squinted in attempts to make out the figures drawn on the pieces of paper. But no matter how hard he focused his vision grew blurrier and foggier._

_"Joey?" Joey blinked; noticing that Yugi suddenly sounded like he was at the opposite end of a tunnel instead of right in front of him. "What's taking so long? Make a move," the spiky haired teens voice urged as it began to fade into silence. Joey picked his head up and stared at an empty space, he widened his eyes and looked around the room only to find the room not there either._

_The classroom setting had suddenly been replaced by a murky blend of blacks and purples. Joey looked around apprehensively and then looked back at the empty chair placed in front of him. _

_"Yugi?" he asked uncertainly._

_The blonde gazed back down at his trembling hand that was still gripping the foggy cards. Ruby eyes scanned the cards frantically, trying to make out the words he knew must be on them somewhere. Joey's eyes grew wider when suddenly, everything around him became black._

_He abruptly jumped to his feet only to be greeted with the echoing sound of his cards scattering around him. The boys head whipped in every direction; in search of where the noise was coming from, but now his world had become as black as how his cards had looked. Joey felt heart hammering against his chest, drowning out the others sounds around him; leaving him with the reverberating sound of his heart beating. Joey cringed and shut his eyes, the vibrating noise bounced off the invisible walls of the darkness and echoed loudly throughout the void he was trapped in._

_Joey desperately clamped his hands over his ears and tried to dial out the overwhelming sound of his heart hammering. His pulse rose and his lungs cried out for more air, which he was forced to give them, causing the boy to begin panting furiously and his chest to heave in a staccato rhythm._

_His head swam due to the overexertion of his lungs and quickly gave the signal to his legs to go limp. Joey gasped sharply feeling his knee's buckle, causing him to fall face down. Joey cried out in pain when his chest smacked against the floor, sending an unpleasant burning sensation throughout his abdomen._

_The boy trembled; clenching his teeth together as the sound of his heart as well as the sound of his cry and impact all echoed deafeningly. Joey let out another distressed sound as he struggled up to his knees only to be forced back down by the sounds that were tormenting him._

_He shut his eyes tighter and pressed his sweating palms against his ears, while he remained loosely on his knee's, bent over so that he was being partially propped up by his elbows. The blonde felt his body quaking and his eyes searing with a newfound blazing heat. _

_The duelist let out a choked cry as the fire slipped from his eyes and streaked his face. Each drop hitting the floor, bringing about a whole new echo of it's own. Joey sobbed painfully when the ringing penetrated his hands and invaded his over sensitized ear drums._

_Joey hung his head and curled into himself; trying desperately to block out the terrifying barrage of sounds that continued to berate him. All his cries managed to do though was intensify the volume of the ripples coursing throughout the air; making them more agonizing to bare._

_"God, will you relax, Dog," a voice huffed out in irritation. Joey's tear filled ruby eyes snapped open when he heard the familiar, but foreign voice break through the wall of echoing sounds that surrounded him. He stared down at the blackened ground he was hunched over and listened to the ripple like sound of his tears falling, waiting to see if the voice would speak again._

_"What are you even doing on the ground?" the voice sounded again. Joey stared at the ground, remaining positively silent, being far too focused on listening to the new sound to hear what it was asking him. The voice grunted, "What, have you gone mute now?" it asked harshly. Joey felt himself flinch upon the harsh tone which seemed to echo roughly off the invisible barrier around him._

_His brow creased in distress when he felt the sudden rush of pain, causing fresh tears to stream down his face. He listened as the voice made a soft surprised sound before falling silent again. "Geez, don't have a fit, alright." the voice breathed out in a much softer tone than it had before. "I wasn't serious."_

_Joey remained silent and unresponsive albeit for the tears that continued cascading down his face. He just proceeded to listen to the new voice that was able to penetrate the swarming vortex of vibrations he was trapped in. He clung to it as it spoke to him; making the echo's around him grow softer and more bearable._

_He widened his eyes only slightly when he heard a shuffle and then felt something touch his hair. He tensed, but didn't dare move. He felt a dull shiver run through his spine when the shuffle that he had heard resounded around him making the tears run faster off his face._

_"Will you stop bawling already, Wheeler." The foreign voice sighed out. Joey let out a soft confused noise upon hearing this, and found himself tensing anew when he felt the weight on his head push backwards, which in turn tilted his face upward. He stared into the blackness where the voice had spoken to him only to see just that; blackness. The unknown touch returned though and this time it pressed something soft against his eyes, making him close them instinctually. He made a quiet sound of protest and attempted to pull away from the strange touch._

_"Quit it, Mutt. I'm trying to help you, so just stay still."_

_Joey let out another unhinged whine, but obeyed the voice and stayed still; taking in the strange touch caressing his face in lieu of shying away from it. As quickly as the touch had graced him though it was taken away causing the blonde's now dried eyes to open and stare straight ahead into the pitch black scenery laid out around him. _

_"God, you really are a mess. You know that, pup?" the voice asked in a way that sounded rhetorical. Joey didn't respond though he just stayed like that on the ground; his head facing the same direction the strange touch had guided him to. He listened attentively as the voice made a heavy sighing sound of frustration._

_"Come on then, there's no point in leaving you on the ground like that," the voice stated. Ruby eyes fluttered sightlessly when the warm weight slowly left his head._

_The voice fell silent and he heard the distinct sound of shuffling in the voice's stead. Joey's brow creased and his eyes squinted in distress when the soft scraping of materials echoed loudly off his invisible walls. A soft whimper escaped the blonde's throat as the noise assaulted his ears; sending a painful sensation throughout his body, which in turn elicited a fresh wave of tears to gather in the child's scarlet eyes._

_Suddenly the voice returned, letting out a soft breath. Joey's eyes widened when the strange touch joined the voice, gently grabbing his hand and pulling him up to his feet; making him to stare at the black cloud where the voice was coming from. _

_"You know.." it whispered softly. "...It's just noise."_

_..._

Dark lashes fluttered briefly against the lightly tanned skin of the boy's cheek, while small waves of consciousness gently returned to the slumbering youth. Slowly washing away the sounds and images of the unconscious mind; awakening the teen into a very similar reality.

The small doses of stimulation caused the fan like lashes to flutter persistently, urging the ruby eyes to open. The body obeyed the pestering twitches and slowly began to drift open, finally exposing the large drowsy pools of crimson colored oceans.

Joey let out an inaudible murmur when he felt the shift in sensations, noticing that it had gone from a floating one to a grounded one. He looked around to find himself immersed in the same type of darkness he had been in in his dream. However, this darkness didn't seem to have the same ability to torment him with sounds as the other did.

This darkness seemed less cruel and less cold than the other one had been. Though...it almost felt a bit lonelier than his dream darkness had been. Joey frowned staring up into the void with half lidded eyes, suddenly missing the voice that had spoken to him in his dream. This darkness seemed so much colder now that the comforting presence of the voice had left him. Leaving him feeling more alone than ever without it's sonorous tone floating through the air.

Joey let out a soft incoherent moan like sigh and rolled over onto his side, staring down at the soft material he was clutching in his fingers. His eyes softened as he caressed the softness in a dazed manor, thinking of the similar touch that had caressed his own face.

He found himself completely hung on the voice that had penetrated the tormenting echo in his dream. He didn't know why. The voice had sounded so...familiar to him. Like he had heard it somewhere before...somewhere many times before.

Joey continued to rub his fingers over the soft texture thoughtfully while his still half awakened mind pondered over the voice that had taken residence in his mind.

Why that voice suddenly meant..everything to him...he wasn't sure of. All he knew was that last night when he had been all alone in that painful terrifying dark world, that voice had been the only one with him. And now, even though he was awake, he found himself missing that voice terribly; urning for it's presence once more. Wanting it to take away this aching loneliness that had accumulated within him from being in this void like world.

The soft rose colored pools saddened slightly upon this thought while slim sun-kissed fingers continued to methodically pet the soft material of the blanket. He never would have thought one could feel so disconnected from the world just because they couldn't see it. He never would have understood how it felt to be trapped in a continuous night, or stuck between dreams and reality if his accident had never happened.

He doubted he ever would have had that dream.

The blonde's eyelids drooped a little more as his mind floated back to the realm of his dream. He could hear that voice sounding in his ears, and he began to wonder if he would ever hear it again. Was it possible that he might go the rest of his life without ever being reunited with that voice? Joey felt a small frown unconsciously draw itself onto his face when he thought this.

How he wished he could just remember where he had heard it from. If only he could figure out why the sound was so familiar to him.

Before the blonde duelist could sink any further into reflection a soft click sounded throughout the room, triggering the boys dim eyes to brighten once more. The click was shortly followed by a low creak which Joey could only assume was the door. He stared ahead and waited attentively for another sound to break the silence.

He was greeted with halt of footsteps followed by a soft conveyance of surprise that he almost had to strain to hear. He blinked questioningly when silence returned making him wonder why the noises kept filtering in and out.

"Oh...you're already awake, I see." A deep voice said in a sort of surprised acknowledgement.

Twin ruby pools immediately widened when he heard the voice float through the air in a way that was identical to the voice that was haunting him from his dream.

/_..K-K..Kaiba../_

Joey stared onward feeling too shocked to move or to bother replying to the brunette's hanging statement. His mind was too busy suddenly running a hundred miles per hour in attempts to process the revelation he had just had.

Cobalt blue orbs creased slightly upon noticing the strange look now etched over the blind blonde's face.

"What's wrong with you, Wheeler?" he asked bemusedly. It seemed as though his voice shook him out of whatever weird stupor he had been in, causing his expression to return to a more natural one.

"O-Oh, nothing. I just...just thought of something that's all."

Seto shook his head at the boy muttering something along the lines of, "Stupid dog," beneath his breath. The CEO took in a deep breath before he walked over to the others bed, "You need to get out of those clothes you're wearing," he stated.

Joey unhurriedly shirked off his covers making them pool around his waist as he sat up, "Why?" he asked. Seto rolled his eyes, "Well you've sort of been wearing those clothes for a few days now," he reminded the boy provoking said blonde to blush.

"Oh..yeah," he muttered awkwardly. He frowned; however, "But..I don't have any clothes here..." he remarked silently.

"Well that's obvious," Seto retorted. "You're going to have to borrow some of my old clothes in the mean time." he concluded evenly. The brunette frowned softly when he looked at the clothes he had brought with him, "Although, these will probably still be a bit big on you," he muttered offhandedly.

Joey just sat there staring at him with a blank expression that made Seto shake his head again. He placed the clothes on the others lap earning a slightly startled look from the blonde who instantly looked down at the foreign objects that had been placed on him. He blinked down at them and hesitantly pulled up the first thing he felt.

His brow creased perplexedly once he had the object in his hands. He let out a soft sound as he started experimentally feeling the different parts of the article of clothing in attempts to figure out just which article he was holding.

Seto raised a brow, "Are you going to be able to get changed by yourself?" he asked uncertainly. Joey felt his face flush in embarrassment when he realized how stupid he probably looked right now. "Uhh...yeah. I think so...if you could just...tell me what I'm holding I think I can manage the rest," he assured.

Seto frowned softly in disbelief, but figured he would let the Mutt have his moment and didn't voice his doubts, "Well, what you're holding is a shirt," he pointed out dully. Joey widened his eyes, "Oh..." The blonde gently prodded the edges of the material until he managed to find the neckline, "Oh! Now I see it!" he exclaimed excitedly. He knew it was dorky to be excited about figuring out he was holding a shirt, but quite frankly in his situation, that was considered to be pretty exciting.

The blue eyed teen watched the boy put the shirt back on his lap and stare at the floor, "Uhm could you...turn around?" he asked tentatively. The brunette sighed finding the request to be unnecessary. Despite his own thoughts he obliged, crossing his arms over his chest as he huffed, "Fine."

Both boys fell into a rather awkward silence after that, mainly since neither felt very comfortable being in the same room as each other. Joey focused on dressing himself, while Seto mostly just stood still and listened to Joey shuffling around behind him. It was safe to say that after about ten minutes of that it got to be a little boring. Well, for Seto at least, since the task Joey was trying to perform in his current state required a lot of concentration.

Seto, having nothing else to do besides stand there, decided to break the silence between them, "By the way Wheeler, I need to send someone over to your house to get your things, and I'm not familiar with your address."

Joey's body tensed and halted in mid motion; leaving his arm awkwardly hanging half way out of one of the long black sleeves, "Umm I don't think someone going over there is a good idea," he blurted out worriedly. Joey mentally slapped himself for saying something as suggestive as that, knowing that Kaiba would probably want to know why. He couldn't help it though, after all his dad would be drunk off his ass and he didn't want anyone to get hurt or have Kaiba find out. His situation was pitiful enough as it was, he didn't need any more embarrassments.

Seto raised a suspicious brow when he heard the hurried response, "And why is that?" he interrogated curiously.

Joey pulled his arm through the sleeve once he realized he had stopped and tugged the rest of the fabric over his stomach. "Well..my Dad's...not.." he stammered trying to think of a good response. "He doesn't like having strangers come into the house thats all," Joey lied silently.

Seto let out an annoyed breath when the boy behind him grew quiet once more, effectively shattering the CEO's hopes of making conversation. His intention had been to diffuse the awkwardness between them and yet he had just managed to increase it. Joey, completely oblivious to Seto's disgruntlement, began trying to get the pants on with some much noted difficulty.

"..You wanna hear something strange?"

Sapphire blue eyes flickered incredulously when the blonde said this. After all Kaiba hadn't expected the blonde to be the one to initiate a second conversation. Seto raised a quizzical brow, wondering where this shift in attitude had come from, and glanced over his shoulder slightly, "Sure...I guess," he answered hesitantly still unsure why Joey had decided to start a conversation like this.

Joey continued dressing himself; strangely finding himself much more calm than he thought he would be, "I had a dream last night where I was playing Duel Monster's with Yugi..." he explained looking down while he groped around for the zipper of his pants. His rose like eyes grew distant and faded, "When I looked down at my cards...I noticed that the pictures were getting dark," he whispered softly.

Seto's brow creased in a concerned manor when he noticed how uncharacteristically soft the boys voice had become. Joey buttoned the pants and pulled up the zipper before he fell still again; sitting cross legged on the bed; staring at his lap with faraway look in his eyes.

"I..looked up and Yug' wasn't there anymore...neither was the room," he whispered. "I tried looking at my cards again..but I couldn't see them anymore. I couldn't see anything anymore...Everything got really dark," he noted sadly. Seto looked over his shoulder hearing the evident undertone of sorrow clinging to the others words. He frowned when he saw the harrowed expression and the boys withdrawn gaze.

"I don't know why...my heart started racing and every little sound started echoing really loudly." he explicated his own brows creasing in bewilderment. "I couldn't...I couldn't block any of it out no matter how hard I tried." he said difficultly, finding that his throat had begun to tighten as he recalled the baffling dream. "It hurt so much...I didn't know why. I felt so alone..." he recalled distantly.

"...And then there was a voice..."

Seto blinked observing the way the younger boys expression shifted to a slightly more pleasant one when he said this. "A..voice?" he echoed unable to hide his confusion. After all he himself was interested in how a voice was able to make the blonde happier.

Joey nodded slowly, "Yeah...it was...really familiar. I couldn't figure out where I heard it before though. I don't know why, but it was the only thing that made the noises stop."

"...So...what did it say?"

Joey shrugged a little bit when the brunette asked, "Well...it wasn't really stuff you'd think would be comforting." he explained quietly while he drew small squiggles on the bed sheets underneath him. "It talked like it knew me though..Actually, now that I think about it, it was calling me things too." he breathed out. "But...mainly it just talked to me. I think it might have been a whole person that I just couldn't see. Because before I woke up it helped me off the ground."

Seto, finally unable to help himself, turned around to face the boy, who now sat fully clothed in a black long sleeved turtle neck and a pair of blue jeans. What surprised Seto was the fact that when he turned around he was met with a pair of bright ruby eyes and a radiant smile.

"Weird, huh?" Joey asked amusedly.

Seto stared at the Wheeler in disbelief. He didn't understand why he looked so happy all of a sudden. He had just been describing what had sounded like a nightmare, and now he was grinning like an idiot. Not only that...but he was smiling at him as if they weren't bitter rivals that had hated each other for years. He was smiling like they were supposed to be old friends or something.

"...Yeah.." Seto drawled out unsurely, feeling a foreign sensation of trepidation when he was faced with the unexpected reaction from the blonde. He swallowed dryly and looked over the boy's appearance, but instantly shook his head, "You put the shirt on backwards," he said suddenly.

Joey blinked and looked down at himself, "I did?"

Seto rolled his eyes, sometimes the blonde was so much like a puppy it was almost pitiful. He strode over to the duelists bed, while breathing out, "Yeah you did."

Joey merely shrugged and began tugging the shirt off, which proved slightly more difficult than he had expected. Seto immediately grabbed the boys wrist; preventing him from continuing the embarrassing display, "Stop that." he ordered. "You look like an idiot." he lectured. Joey blinked upwards at what he thought was Kaiba's face; however, he was actually looking at an empty space. Seto closed his eyes briefly and let out a grunt, "Just let me do it."

Joey blushed, but allowed his rival to help him out of the shirt, and allowed the older boy to aid him in putting it back on the correct way. Joey eventually relaxed and just told himself to accept the fact that right now he needed a little help. Meanwhile, Seto attempted to ignore the strange warm bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach when he noticed a few bruises on the blonde's chest and arms. Despite his attempts to remain disinterested he found his sapphire eyes lingering over the various blue and purple smudges scattered over the boys lightly tanned skin.

It was only when he heard Joey's voice did he force himself to focus on the task at hand, "You know Kaiba," he started. "The really weird part of my dream was the fact that I knew I'd heard that voice somewhere," he said softly. Joey let out a breath when he finally felt the shirt being pulled over his head and stared forward with a look of enlightenment, "And I figured out who it was."

Seto raised brow, "Oh?" he queried. "And who was it?" he muttered absentmindedly, while helping the boy stand up. Joey stared unknowingly at the boys face, completely unaware that he was actually looking straight into crystal blue eyes.

"...I think it was you.."

Seto froze and his azure eyes stared at the blonde with a look of astonishment. Joey, sensing the off put atmosphere in the air, quickly dropped his gaze down to the floor and crossed his arms self consciously over his chest.

"...You what?"

Joey cleared his throat softly feeling more skittish than he did before, having apparently lost all the confidence that he had had when he told the CEO this information. "I-I said.." Joey announced raising his voice slightly only to have it grow soft when he said, "I..I thought it was your voice."

Seto blinked incredulously at the blonde youth who was currently squirming beneath his gaze. Vaguely the brunette couldn't help but think how strange that was considering the fact that Joey was unable to tell if he was actually looking at him or not. Seto cleared his throat softly and looked away from the teen, "You were probably mistaken..." he murmured.

For some reason his own remark caused something to sink deep within his chest. He felt disappointed when he disregarded what the duelist had said. Perhaps it was because of this damn guilt he kept feeling, maybe that's why it had surprised him.

After all it was _his_ fault the mutt had gone blind. So why the hell would _his_ voice be a source of comfort, if anything Joey should be terrified of him. Maybe that was why he had instantly dismissed it, because he wouldn't be able to accept it.

Joey frowned upon hearing the reply and looked up, his eyes narrowing vehemently, "Look, just because I'm blind that doesn't mean I've gone deaf too," he stated stubbornly. Blue eyes widened and looked back at the ruby eyed teenager, "I don't know why it was you...it just was, alright?"

Seto shook his head frowning, still unable to believe something so silly.

"Whatever, it was only a dream Wheeler. So let's do ourselves a favor and drop it."

Joey frowned and lowered his gaze once again. Why the hell had he found this guy's voice to be comforting? After all what he was saying to him now sure didn't feel comforting.

Joey let out a defeated sigh, "Fine..."

Seto's brow creased involuntarily when he saw the dejected look on the younger boys face. He winced innerly; feeling the familiar stab of pain in his chest. He immediately cursed Yami for making him care about this dog. If only Yami hadn't gotten to him he couldn't help but think in the back of his mind. If he had just ignored him then he wouldn't even have to think about the Wheeler. He could just live his life like he normally did and not be plagued with this stupid aching pain.

"Come on, you need to eat."

Joey's face fell further when he heard this. He could feel his stomach churn uncomfortably, partly because he hadn't eaten and because he still didn't find food to be very appealing. "Um..I'm..I'm not really hungry," he protested. He widened his eyes; however, when he felt a slim hand grab his wrist and tug him forward.

"I know. Mokuba told me you haven't been eating," he informed with a tone of disapproval that he was unable to mask. Though Seto guessed Joey must have mistook the reason behind it because next he replied with," Look I wasn't trying to worry him."

Seto let out a breath as he shook his head, "I wasn't referring to that," he stated before the ruby eyed teen could get any more defensive. "If you haven't forgotten Mutt, I told you two days ago that I was going to speak with Mokuba about that incident."

Joey felt his face flush in embarrassment when he recalled the event. Now thinking back to that day he realized how stupid he must have looked and how awkward the entire situation had actually been. As Seto began to lead the boy out of his room he stole a quick glance and couldn't help the upward quirk of his lip when he saw the blush.

"Oh, right. I remember." Joey muttered.

"Well, Wheeler you'll be happy to know that Mokuba will no longer be watching you," Seto informed placidly. Joey's eyes brightened with curiosity when he heard this, "Really?" he inquired. The blonde raised a slender brow when a thought occurred to him, "Wait...then who's going to watch me?"

There was a short pause before Kaiba answered, "I will be," he replied.

Vermillion orbs widened in surprise, "What?" he sputtered in disbelief. "How are you supposed to do that? Don't you have a huge company to run?" he asked.

"I do," The other breathed out. "However, I took into account what you said." he admitted causing the boy behind him to blink in incredulity. After all Kaiba listening to him at all was a rare occasion indeed. Or at least it had been before his accident. "I don't think having him alone with you is a very good arrangement either. After all he's only twelve, and you said that you felt bad about burdening him," Seto explained evenly.

Joey sent the CEO's back a quizzical look, "Yeah..." he muttered in a hesitant affirmation. "But that still doesn't answer my question. How are you supposed to watch me when you have to work?" he asked again.

"You know Mutt, there is such a thing as working from home," he reminded mockingly. Joey frowned and glared. Only Seto Kaiba could do something as out of character as taking care of his arch rival and still act like a complete asshole.

Go figure.

The brunette snagged his attention once more, bringing him out of his mental rant for the time being. "I can work from my computer and still keep an eye on you," the cerulean eyed prodigy said. "You know just to make sure you don't run into anymore walls," he snickered.

"Oh yeah! Real mature, laugh at the visually disabled guy!" Joey snapped in vexation.

Seto chuckled softly, innerly glad that this incident hadn't completely damaged the boys personality. After all Seto probably wouldn't be able to stand living with an everlasting reminder of what he had done.

"Calm down and quit barking, Wheeler."

"I don't bark, Moneybags." Joey stated firmly.

"Could have fooled me," Seto muttered beneath his breath.

"If you haven't already forgotten Rich boy, I told you that I'm blind not deaf."

"Trust me, Mutt. I know," The brunette said sardonically. Joey frowned and pouted; annoyed with the fact that he couldn't see Seto's face. After all it was sort of difficult to be intimidating when he couldn't even look Kaiba in the eye...on purpose at least.

Joey noticed that the force guiding him had stopped and the hand that was curled around his wrist had left. He tensed slightly when he felt a different force on his shoulders, "K..Kaiba?" Joey asked tentatively.

"Sit down," Seto replied ignoring the look of bemusement on the duelists face.

Joey swallowed dryly and complied; sitting even though he couldn't see or feel a chair. Thankfully he felt a surface beneath him giving him some source of stability. Joey stared off into space while he reached his hands out and began absentmindedly feeling the surface and edges of the table placed before him.

Seto paused and observed the strange way the blondes slim fingers seemed to just glide over every new surface with a look of intrigue. Seto found it strange that a simple loss of a sense could make the world seem like a completely new and different place. Just watching the way Joey used his hands to acquaint himself with the world around him fascinated him.

Soon the ritual ended though when the young blonde retracted his hands and placed them in his lap. "Do...I have to eat?" Joey found himself asking silently. Honestly he was hoping that Kaiba would just let it go, he really didn't want to have to deal with food right now. Every time he thought about eating he just lost his appetite.

Seto blinked and let out a soft questioning hum, almost taken back by the uncommon softness interlacing the blondes voice. Seto stepped back from the fridge, where he had been shifting through, and leaned back against the white counter top. He crossed his arms and stared at the boys profile scrutinizingly.

"Why don't you want to eat?" he interrogated suspiciously. He watched with interest as Joey's shimmering crimson eyes fell to his lap. The boys brow creased and his lips tugged down into what seemed like an almost guilty frown.

"I..I don't know.." he whispered, suddenly losing the confidence to speak up.

It seemed that Joey wasn't the only one who had caught the abrupt shift in tonality either. Seto's own brow furrowed perplexedly, even he knew that Joey didn't regularly talk like that. Especially not in front of him.

Joey raised his shoulders a little and lowered his head, almost as if he was trying to appear smaller and less noticeable. Even without his sight Joey could probably still feel the intense probing gaze directed towards him. The intensity of that gaze, unbeknownst to Joey, faltered when the prodigy noticed the way the teenagers fingers curled around the denim fabric of his thighs.

"You sure look like you do.." Seto whispered accusingly.

Joey squinted through darkness as the guilty frown on his face grew more prominent. "That's not true," he lied his voice barely reaching a whisper.

"Yes it is," The blue eyed brunette countered.

The golden haired duelist twisted his tanned fingers into the material on his legs. "How would you know?" he asked skeptically.

Seto let out an inaudible breath, "I guess you could say I have a knack for telling when people are lying straight to my face." he responded passively. Joey's frown deepened upon hearing this, of course his rival had to be a human lie detector, what luck!

"I told you..I don't know," Joey repeated sounding unconfident in his own words.

"I heard you, I just don't believe you."

Seto watched Joey as he fell silent once more and tensed his fingers, obviously trying to think of a more convincing reply.

"Look, even if you don't feel like eating, that doesn't mean you can't not eat at all." Seto lectured perspicaciously. "Wether you like it or not Wheeler, you need to eat."

Joey only frowned continuously at the older boys words, "I know that," he whispered in a meek defense.

"Good, then you understand why you can't keep starving yourself."

Joey clenched his teeth vaguely while his brow creased further, "I already understand it. But understanding something and doing something are completely different things," he protested a tad bit louder, his voice conveying his evident struggle with the subject. "I know I need to eat. But I don't want to." he stated tensely his knuckles becoming almost white against the dark blue denim fabric.

Seto stared at the other almost transfixed by how worked up the blonde seemed to be over this simple little thing. He could understand if the boy didn't feel like eating after what had just happened, but he didn't think he would react so intensely to the subject.

"...I'm not asking you to eat a lot or anything, I just need you to eat something so you don't get sick." Seto assured silently. Joey finally unclenched his fingers, although they protested with a painful ache when they uncurled from their previous position. The brunette noted this with some relief, while he watched Joey slowly lay his palms over where his fingers had previously been.

Although Joey's stance had somewhat relaxed his face was still pained. "I don't think I can eat anything."

Seto huffed in irritation, "Wheeler, it's either you eat something small by yourself, or I force feed you something," The older brunette threatened. He watched the blonde's eyes widen in surprise when the warning was uttered. "And trust me Dog, that will not be a pleasant experience," Seto promised with an undertone of forewarning.

Joey let out a soft protesting murmur that didn't quite translate into english. The grumble slowly silenced though to be replaced with a low defeated sigh.

"Fine.." he resigned.

Seto let a barely noticeable smile grace his lips while he pushed himself off the counter and strode back to the fridge. "Good," he purred out in satisfaction.

...

After a couple of minutes Seto had managed to find something small and relatively easy for the teenager to eat. However, just eating noodles proved to be a monumental challenge for the Wheeler. It had taken him nearly an hour just to get down half of the meal before he finally stopped and pushed the white bowl away from him with a silent shake of his head.

Seto, who was standing beside the table where Joey was sitting at, glanced down at the mop of golden hair when he noticed the action. He took a quick moment to glance at the youth and then back at the half empty bowl of noodles before resting his hand flat against the veneer of the table.

"What is it?"

"Nothing...I just can't eat anymore," Joey whispered back. Seto opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself and didn't push the boy any further. Instead he soundlessly grabbed the bowl and deposited it in the sink to be dealt with later.

"Alright," The CEO breathed out. "If you're done then you need to take these," he notified pulling a white pill bottle out of his pants pocket.

The red eyed duelist's lashes fluttered in question, "Take what?" he murmured.

"The pills the doctor gave you," The brunette clarified with a subtle hint of condescendence.

"Right, I totally forgot about those," Joey whispered upon recalling the medicine the doctor had prescribed for him. He blindly held out his hand in an expectant manor, naturally assuming that the older boy would simply hand him the pills. However, it seemed he was mistaken when he was given the deadpanned and unexpected command of,

"Open your mouth."

Joey's eyes widened incredulously when he heard the order. His hand awkwardly fell onto the surface of the table while he stared nervously in a random direction. "K-Kaiba?" he muttered uncertainly. "What are you talking about?" he squeaked anxiously, not understanding why the brunette wouldn't just simply hand him the medication.

The blue eyed duelist replied with a tone of firmness, "I said open your mouth," he stated once more.

Joey sputtered a couple unintelligent fragments before he chirped, "Why? A-After all aren't you just going to give me the meds? Why do I have to open my mouth?"

"Look Wheeler, if you haven't realized you're not very coordinated at the moment. Example number one being that it took you almost ten minutes just to figure out how to get your fork to your mouth and not some other section of your face," Seto lectured obviously tired of Joey's constant stubbornness. "I don't want to have to sit here and watch you make a fool of yourself again and waste these pills. So, I will say it again. Open your mouth." he repeated unwaveringly.

Joey frowned feeling offended by the fact that Kaiba thought he couldn't take care of himself, which was only partially true. Or so Joey liked to believe. The vermillion eyed boy opened his mouth to protest only to have two small oval shaped pills shoved into his mouth instead.

His eyes flashed in surprise when he felt the pills as well as the unfamiliar sensation of the brunette's fingers brushing over his lips. Joey immediately made a move to spit them out, but before he could even attempt to a hand was slapped over his mouth.

Joey shut his eyes and quickly tried to pry the older boys hand away from his mouth. The task proved more difficult than he had first suspected though, this fact was discovered when the blonde precipitately realized that his attempts to remove the hand proved to be completely unsuccessful.

"Quit struggling Mutt! You're acting like I'm forcing you to take cyanide capsules!" Seto growled out having just about had it with all this. It was way too early for Seto to be dealing with crap like this, especially when he hadn't even had any caffeine yet.

Joey only tried to tear away the boys fingers with his own and let out a few muffled protests. The sapphire eyed boy rolled his eyes and let out a low exasperated groan of aggravation.

"I said swallow it."

The suddenly darker and more serious tone caused ruby orbs to fly open and stare obliviously into much icier blue ones. Seto himself found it a bit surprising and almost ironic that he had unconsciously chosen to use the voice he normally only used when Mokuba wouldn't listen to him. Who knew that it apparently not only worked on younger brothers, but annoying blonde mutts too.

Their one sided staring contest didn't last much longer since Joey quickly gave in and swallowed much to the blonde's chagrin. Seto removed his hand slowly and exhaled tiredly, "Why do you insist on making everything so difficult?" he berated the youth.

Joey wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he stuck both his hands in his lap and turned his blind eyes toward them, "Well how would you act if you were suddenly told that you couldn't take care of yourself?" he interrogated with a soft pout. Seto stared down at the shorter teen with a look of evident surprise.

He had to admit. The Dog did have a point. Seto knew he himself probably wouldn't react very well, being as independent as he was, to being told that he wasn't able to take care of himself. And from what he vaguely knew about Joey, who although liked to hang around with the geek squad, was still considered to be a rather self-reliant person.

"It's not easy to just relinquish all my control. I doubt I'll ever get used to it...I'm just hoping that it will get easier," Joey admitted quietly like he wasn't sure if he wanted Seto to hear what he was saying or not. Seto allowed their meaningful but awkward silence to carry on for a few more moments before he broke their uncharacteristic exchange by clearing his throat.

"Wheeler, wether you want to believe it or accept it, I am trying to help you." He informed crossing his arms suddenly feeling a tad bit uncomfortable with his abnormal statements. "And the least you can do is not make it any harder than it already is for me."

Seto innerly cringed when he said this though; knowing that he didn't have any right to say it. After all taking care of Joey was the least he could do to make up for what he had caused. Joey shouldn't have to do anything to make this task easier for him. He knew that he deserved every bit of difficulty this job gave him. After what he had done to deserve this burden he wasn't in any position to complain about it.

Joey frowned gently feeling slightly harrowed by the boys remark. After all Kaiba was right; he should be grateful that he was taking care of him. Especially since this was his arch rival who was the one who had agreed to take him in.

This was _Seto_ freaking _Kaiba;_ heartless bastard extraordinaire.

He knew that him doing anything this generous was major. He knew he shouldn't make it any harder than it had to be. After all taking care of someone who couldn't see wasn't necessarily an easy task to undergo. Joey knew that even though he and Kaiba weren't friendly with each other, the brunette did have a point. He was trying to help him. And making the job less arduous was the least he could do to thank Kaiba for all he was doing for him.

"Whatever," Joey muttered almost inaudibly in spite of his mental reasoning.

Seto huffed through his nose realizing that he probably wouldn't get through to Joey any time soon if their interactions kept happening like this. With that Seto uncrossed his arms and grabbed Joey's shoulder, "Come on, I have to get to work." he prompted urging the other to stand up.

The blind boy stood from his seat, "So, what am I supposed to do while you're working?"

Seto began leading the boy out of the kitchen, "I'm sure I'll find something to keep you busy for a couple hours at least," he replied dully. The vague reply made Joey pout silently.

/_Why on earth I found your voice comforting I will never know./_

TBC

_**Hey guys! My sister kept pestering me to finish this chapter. Oh and you guys really need to go read her story! Srsly! I've seen how many hits and how many reviews she has...that is not satisfactory. Honestly I loved the beginning, lived the middle, got a little less excited near the end, and then hated the end. Yeah not a very good cycle. Well I don't have much to talk about...actually I probably did and I'm just totally forgetting all of it. Oh well. Sorry this took so long though and...please review**_


	7. Feeling is Seeing

After awhile Seto had merely decided to set Joey up on the couch in front of a TV. After all that was always a good way to keep Mokuba busy. Even if he couldn't see Joey could still entertain himself by listening to the channel. So the elder Kaiba put the TV on some Lifetime channel, told the boy to call him if he needed something, and then left to go do his work in a different room.

Actually right now the correct way to phrase that was 'to try to do his work'. He had been sitting there staring at his computer screen and typing mindlessly for god knows how long. He wasn't even positive that he was writing any of the right stuff down. His mind was somewhere else. Somewhere else being a certain room in his home.

Seto sighed loudly and ran both his hands through his hair, momentarily tearing his eyes away from the words printed on the bright screen. He leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath, this was utterly pointless.

He couldn't fricken focus with that Dog constantly taking over his thoughts.

Seto closed his eyes and let out a pitiful groan while he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why does my life have to be this difficult?" he asked as if he was expecting the invisible people in the room to answer him. Restless sapphire pools reopened only to gaze down at a drawer on the side of his desk. He continued to stare at it intensely; feeling like his gaze was drawn to it for some reason.

The brunette sat up and pulled open the drawer to find a deck of Duel Monster cards staring up at him. His eyes softened when he realized who's deck it was. He remembered that after that...day, the day that Joey had realized he couldn't see his cards, he had collected them and put them in this drawer. Seto raised his brow contemplatively; he reached down and carefully picked up the deck and placed it on his desk.

He closed his laptop and merely stared at the cards as if he was expecting them to all just get up and walk away from him.

He could hear Joey's voice in the back of his head for some reason. The seemingly melodious and haunting tone drifted through his ears as clearly and as vividly as it had when he had first heard it.

"_..It helps me see..."_

Even now Seto scoffed at the absurdity of the statement, but he still couldn't help but think about that absurd comment as he stared at the cards. He tentatively reached down; letting his fingers brush over the slick backing of the card before he lifted it up and turned it over.

The Time Wizard.

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. If one card made Joey feel better...made him _feel_ like he could see...then what would happen if he had more than one card?

Cobalt colored eyes creased worriedly. Would that make the aching in his chest stop? Would seeing Joey happier help ease his never ending guilt? Seto frowned and placed the card back on top of the deck. He closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. He leaned back in his black leather chair and opening his eyes only to stare at the pale ceiling above.

"Does it make me selfish for doing this to make myself feel better?" he asked himself out loud. The silence was the only reply he received though, the brunette sighed disapprovingly, "I really am as pitiful as others say I am."

Even though he felt disgusted with himself he couldn't stop his gaze from drifting back to the deck neatly placed on his desktop. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it he couldn't help but think about how Joey's eyes had lit up when he had given him that Red Eyes card.

Seto's eyes softened. The _joy_ he had seen in those ruby eyes had been life changing. The pure happiness that could radiate from one person was almost paralyzing. Seto stared at the cards longingly, he wanted to see that happiness again; he wanted to see that uncontainable elation fill the boys eyes again.

He wanted Joey to look alive again.

The boy had only been here about five days, but there had been only a few times that Joey had looked alive during that time. Seto wasn't used to seeing those vibrant red eyes look so dull, it just wasn't natural, it was just wrong.

"And it's all my fault," he whispered sadly. He could feel his heart stinging when he admitted it aloud. It felt like someone was pouring salt into an open wound, the only difference was that the wound was somewhere deep inside him, somewhere that it made it feel like it was impossible to heal. Seto let out a frustrated groan as he forced himself to sit up, "Why is this Dog able to make me feel so guilty?" he grumbled.

The blue eyed CEO only let out a half defeated breath and grabbed the deck, while opening the side drawer. He took a final look at the cards before shaking his head and placing them back in their previous spot. "No," he breathed out firmly as he closed the drawer. His blue eyes softened a little as he looked at the drawer that his hand was still placed almost protectively over, "Not yet at least," he promised himself.

With that Seto pushed himself up to his feet and walked out of his office. Joey was probably bored with the activity by now. After all, it was Lifetime. Seto turned the corner and walked into the large living room area where he had left the Wheeler, to find him still sitting on the couch where he had left him.

Seto strode over to the side of the cream colored couch; he took in the blondes appearance and then did a quick glance at the TV screen. He crossed his arms; watching half interestedly as some women started shouting at each other, "What have you been watching?" he asked raising a brow.

Joey seemed to jump a little when he heard the sudden voice, but quickly calmed himself when he realized it was just Kaiba. He shrugged softly, "Well I haven't been _watching_ anything," he corrected. "I'm pretty sure the shows called Dance Moms or something," he replied running his fingers through his hair briefly. "All I know is that this Abby person sounds like a dictator, all the moms are insane, and for some reason there's a girl named Maddie that no one seems to like," he explained exasperatedly.

Seto glanced at the younger duelist holding his quirked brow, "Perhaps it was a bad idea to leave you on the Lifetime channel," he muttered doubtfully. Joey scoffed outright, "Pft! Ya think!" he retorted. "Don't you know Rich boy? Lifetime either makes you cry or it makes you addicted to watching people yelling at each other," he explained holding up two of his fingers.

Seto rolled his eyes and sat on the arm on the couch, "Well Wheeler I don't really have much time to watch Tv," he replied. Joey frowned softly at that, "Geez Kaiba, don't you ever have fun? At all?" he poked. The pale teen let out a soft indulgent chuckle when he heard this. "As a matter of fact I don't."

Joey huffed again," Talk about a stick in the mud," he mumbled childishly.

"Come on, I can't just have you sitting around on the couch all day. And I don't want you lying in bed like you do everyday either," he informed standing up and turning off the Tv before grabbing the teens hand. Joey blinked in surprise, but allowed the older brunette to hoist him up to his feet. Joey tilted his head to the side with an oblivious look on his face, "Well what else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, something productive," Seto replied propping his hand on his hip. Joey made a face at the taller boys chest, "Well I'm not in a very 'productive' position right now Kaiba," he pointed out poutingly. "Well you have to do something," Kaiba lectured to the pouting teenager standing in front of him.

Joey pursed his lips together contemplatively, "Hmmm," he hummed. "Well..." he drawled out. "Do you have a backyard?" he asked suddenly. Seto blinked questioningly, "A back-...Why?" he questioned. Joey shrugged; absentmindedly shifting his weight to his other foot, "I don't know...like you said I've been laying around inside the last few days. I haven't really been outside since I went to my Doctors appointment." he reminded.

"So..I just kinda wanted to be outside," Joey finished with a sheepish lopsided smile planted on his face. Seto widened his eyes a little and quickly attempted to ignore the odd fluttering feeling in his chest when he saw that smile. Well, he'd wanted to make Joey happy, and who was he to say no to him?

Seto let out a soft sigh, "Well," he began wistfully. "If it will keep you from lying in bed all day," he trailed off. Joey felt the slim hand slip into his own and pull his body forward. Joey grinned, "Wow ya know I didn't think you'd have a yard Moneybags," he chimed.

Seto frowned and glared softly over his shoulder, "Why wouldn't I?" he queried annoyed. Joey shrugged simply, "Well, you even said you didn't have time to relax, so you wouldn't have much use for a yard," he reasoned.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean Mokuba doesn't."

"Oh," Joey said softly. "I forgot about him. Where did he go by the way?" he wondered curiously. "He went to a friends house for the day," Seto replied evenly. Joey chuckled slyly, "Wow I'm surprised you allow him to have friends," he teased.

"Grow up, Wheeler," Seto breathed exasperatedly. "Just because I choose not to have friends, it doesn't mean I'm going to force him to adopt the same lifestyle," he argued a tad bit defensively. Joey blinked, "You seriously don't have _any_ friends?" he asked a little bit unbelievingly.

He only received silence in reply which oddly gave him all the reply he needed.

"Man! I don't get it Kaiba. Why would you _choose_ something like that?" he asked baffled.

Seto's cobalt eyes narrowed a little suddenly not liking where the conversation was going. "Because I don't need friends. There's no point in having them, all it would do is give me useless connections and weigh me down," he stated adamantly.

Joey frowned, "You know I used to think like that too," he empathized unexpectedly. "I didn't think I needed anyone either. I thought having friends was stupid when I had a gang to hang around with," he clarified. "But than I found out how much nicer it was to just have friends. It got lonely before I had Tristan and Yug' and the others. Don't you ever get lonely?" he probed.

Sapphire orbs enlarged; he was completely unprepared for the question that had been posed. Seto urged his stride not to falter when he he was faced with the shocking question. Amazingly his body listened to him and kept moving consistently despite his initial reaction. "No, I don't." he replied quickly. "I have my brother and that's all I need." he affirmed almost assuring himself in the process.

Joey glared; his eyes flaring in frustration. "That's a bunch of bull!" he argued. Seto gritted his teeth when he heard this; felt his anger bristle, prompting him to halt sharply. This caused Joey to bump into the others back and falter, "Huh?" he exclaimed softly. Seto looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, prepared to tell him, none to gently, to shut his mouth. Before he could open his mouth to voice anything though he felt the threat die in the back of his throat.

Large confused ruby eyes were staring at his shoulder; his brow was creased with a sense of concern. "Kaiba?" he uttered softly wondering why it had gone so quiet as well as why the brunette had stopped.

Kaiba quickly rephrased his anger so to speak and adjusted his response, "Wheeler I'm not going to discuss this subject with you, alright," he prompted honestly. Joey gulped soundlessly and nodded; ignoring the strange sensation that bubbled in the pit of his stomach when they began walking again.

Soon the tension between them was broken when Joey felt the much desired air roll against his cheeks. Seto stepped out onto the porch that was connected to the back of the house and stared out over the vast yard before glancing back at Joey's face. The duelists face had immediately brightened and a brilliant smile was creeping onto his face.

Seto felt his own face flushing when the fluttering grew stronger upon seeing the evolving grin. He was relieved that Joey couldn't see him at the moment or else this would have been embarrassing. He averted his stare from the blonde's face and lead him over to the white porch swing.

"Sit down," he instructed. Joey complied and took a seat on the white wooden structure. "Woah," he muttered a tad bit startled when the seat rocked underneath him. Joey instantly, in fear of losing his balance, gripped the edges of the bench like seat. Seto chuckled softly, being reminded of a dog trying to stand up in a car, as he sat down calmly on the other end of the swing; leaning back against it in a much more leisurely way than Joey was.

Joey felt the seat rock a little as Seto sat down as well and he urged his grip to loosen. The blonde relaxed himself and drew in a deep breath, taking a moment to enjoy the much forgotten feeling of the sun warming his face. "It's nice out," Joey said offhandedly, holding onto the ends of the seat while it swayed back and forth gently. Seto breathed in through his nose and loosely crossed his arms, "I guess," he exhaled reflexively, finding himself zoning out as he watched the tree's sway in the distance. Joey's vermillion toned eyes lowered as a sense of apprehension formed; lurking within the deep rouge shades of his gleaming irises.

"Uhm. Hey Kaiba," he whispered disquietly. Dark blue shaded pools drifted over to rest on the young blonde sitting beside him. The shadowy oceans alighted; however, in solicitude when he descried the sudden look of unease on the boys face.

"What is it?" he exhorted in a much softer tone that he would have initially thought of applying.

The shorter blonde's body seemed to shrink and stiffen; which conveyed a form of inquietude to the prodigy. Joey's face was becoming more and more like how it had looked this morning; unsure and unconfident. The Wheeler opened his mouth a little only to have his lip quiver when he attempted to speak. Seto watched as Joey swallowed dryly and shivered subtly before taking in a wavering breath.

"I..I have a kind of.. odd request," Joey breathed softly, almost so softly that Seto had nearly mistaken it for the sound of the wind whirring past his ear. Seto stared at Joey soundlessly; trying to decipher his small unspoken hint of unease.

"A..request?" he echoed mildly.

Joey pressed his lips together in a nervous fashion and nodded, "Yeah," he confirmed in a muted voice.

Seto stared at the boy in a subdued fascination. What caused this boy to change wave lengths so drastically? Why did he go from relaxed, to assertive, to unsure? How was he able to do all of it so quickly, without the slightest hint of disturbance?

"Well..." he urged quietly. "What is it?" he probed. The sun kissed skin of the teenager's cheeks grew pinker and darker, and the murky shades and tints of his eyes became highlighted with restiveness. Shimmers of gold and amber hues fell delicately across the child's forehead; framing the sides of his face and the gentle curves of his eyes.

Darkly flushed lips parted hesitantly; the sheen across them quivering as small inaudible letters escaped the fuchsia petals. The young CEO unconsciously leaned closer to the jittery Junior, fearing that he may miss the words like he almost had before. The distance between them grew slowly into a small gap that separated the two by only a few inches.

The body-less breezes, though soft, were louder than the words that slipped out into the diminutive space the two boys shared.

"...I want to touch your face..."

Seto remained positively motionless and unresponsive; letting the words sink in and allowing his mind to process the true meaning of the request that the words expressed. Gradually, as the words became clear to him, Seto's sapphire eyes widened. The ends of his lashes fluttered against his pale cheeks inaudibly, while his lips involuntarily parted.

"..What?" he whispered incredulously. He knew he had heard the boy wrong. He had to have heard him incorrectly.

The uneasiness surrounding the blonde beside him grew almost palpable at this time. His trembling fingers gripped the pale wood of the seat tighter and a red tongue flickered out briefly to wet his quivering bottom lip before slipping back into the recesses of his mouth. "I..want to touch your face," he repeated with even less vigor than he had before.

Seto stared at Joey completely unsure of what he should say. The question had taken him completely by surprise. The brunette chose to take a deep breath and swallow, "..Why?" he asked lowly.

Joey's face fell just a little then. His rosy irises flickered to the side and the feverish cherry petals of his lips parted again only to let out a soft uncertain "..I-.." A defeated breath took the rest of the unfinished sentences place. "..I can't see with my eyes anymore..." he murmured meekly. "I can only see with my hands," he whispered trying to explain his intentions unsuccessfully.

"The only way for me to..to see you, to see anything.. is to feel," he said softly. Joey's eyes shifted timidly suddenly becoming regretful, "Y-You don't have to say yes," he stammered a little louder, his voice filtering and faltering as he tried to speak up. "I-It w-was just a thought. I u-understand if you-"

"Fine."

"-don't want to-..Huh?" Joey stopped and widened his eyes when he realized the older duelist had interrupted him. Seto felt an invisible force consume his hand as it reached over suddenly and covered one of the blondes. Joey's eyes grew wider as the warmth pried his fingers away from the edge of the bench and slowly guided his hand up. Joey slowly turned his body toward the blue eyed prodigy and stared at him; wondering what he was going to do next.

"I said..it was okay," Seto repeated rather euphoniously, much to his own surprise. He wasn't sure what was compelling him to do this. All he could think about was the happiness that he wanted to see on Joey's face, the spark of life.

He was willing to do anything just to see that one more time.

Joey stared at the paler boy with a look of tentativeness, unknowing, and curiosity. He felt the others hand guiding his own upward and forward until it stopped, and slowly slid off his wrist. Joey stared uncertainly, pondering if this meant he could reach forward.

Slowly..very slowly Joey reached out; the small movement provoking both boys to hold their breaths in anticipation. Joey's hand came to an immediate standstill when he felt a soft surface meet the very tips of his fingers. He stilled himself, his brow furrowing just slightly as he stared at the others face. His rubescent eyes, although blind, still stared at Kaiba; seeking his guidance. Seto caught the signal that burned deep within the bleeding shades of scarlet staring at him.

"..It's okay.." he assured almost dulcetly beneath his breath. Honey strands brushed delicately over the child's face; bringing more and more focus to his ever expressive eyes.

With the reassurance said Joey almost reluctantly allowed the pads of his fingers to brush against the smooth surface of the older boys skin. Azure orbs glimmered, while locking with the blondes with a certain intensity that the younger boy was unable to see. Seto watched Joey experimentally run his fingertips across his cheek before sliding downward towards his chin.

The butterfly touch glided until it came to an abrupt stop once more. Seto blinked a few times upon the feeling of one of the fingers brushing over the corner of his mouth. He glanced at the boys hand briefly before looking back to his face to see his eyes brightening with a look of intrigue.

Joey slowly traced the soft line of the brunette's bottom lip before brushing his ring finger against his chin. As he felt, as he touched he pictured; he imagined the blue eyed brunette's face, he drew every curve every edge that he felt in his mind. Seto's breathing grew soft and slow when the fingers traced over his top lip and then slid over to his other cheek.

Not a word was spoken between the two as the ritual, which Seto was so taken with, took place. Both boys being far too intrigued and fascinated by the other to exchange any dialogue. The expression of words was unwanted and unneeded. Every thought and feeling was expressed through their eyes and the gentle touches of exploration.

The curious touches continued; running over the bridge of Seto's nose, using it as a momentary guide, Joey traced a path upward until he came to the small space between the boys brows. He carefully brushed his fingertips against the elegant curve; mapping out every dimension.

Joey's eyes began to soften with a look of familiarity and amazement as slowly a picture began to form in his mind. His exploration once more came to a halt when he felt something soft and silky brush against his skin. His lips parted again to release a soft fascinated noise. Seto blinked when the youths fingertips caught the ends of his hair; instantly stilling their movements.

The slim digits grew almost charmed though and immediately began to play with the light brown strands that covered his forehead. The prodigy released a gentle murmur of curiosity when the blonde's fingers became slightly enthralled with the ends of his hair.

The protests that rested on the CEO's tongue were never voiced though and stayed on his tongue; refusing to leave his mouth and destroy the trance like aura they were consumed in. Soon the smooth fingers slid away from the teenager's locks and caressed the side of his face until they were met with the delicate brush of the older boys lashes.

The digits of the blondes hand timorously reached upward; Seto closed his eye when the feather like touch traced over it. The touch was soft and tender as it glided over the outer edge of eye causing him to open it once more.

Joey carefully removed his other hand from the bench and cautiously reached up; feeling eager to see with his other hand. Seto only watched the child's movements though, silencing any words that had accumulated in his mind.

Feverish wine colored spheres grew soft and warm; the various deepening hues rippling around the flecks of white. The second hand mimicked the movements of the first and brushed again the pale cheek before caressing the up-side down crescent shape beneath the blue eye. The butterfly touch brushed over the surface of the eye, like the other one had, before detaching from the older boys face completely and replacing itself on the bench.

The left hand remained though, lingering on the pale cheek for a moment longer. Midnight skies became cloudy as lightening tints of azure and sapphire appeared to join the sparkling stars that were scattered across the blue canvases.

Reluctantly, the fingers slid from the smooth surface of the prodigy's face, having fulfilled their purpose they had no further reason to linger. As the hand was pulling back a pale appendage rose up to meet it. The two sets of fingers brushed against one another causing the blonde's hand to flinch instinctually in surprise.

Joey blinked a couple of times in question; casting his useless eyes down slightly to where his hand was raised to. He reached forward to be met with the same force that had grazed his hand before. He touched the slightly larger mirror surface of his hand with a new interest.

Seto let out an inaudible breath, glad that he had prevented the ritual from ending. He knew it was dumb, but he found it so interesting the way Joey used his hands. And he enjoyed the vibrant look in the others eyes more. He just wanted to make it last a little longer, even if it was for just a second more. All he wanted was to keep that lively spark alive for just a little longer.

He wanted to make the guilty ache disappear for just a few more seconds. He needed to keep it at bay so he could think rationally. Even if his rational thoughts and actions didn't seem as such at the moment.

Joey ran his fingers along the others, occasionally dipping down into spaces between them. Finally, the blonde slid his own hand against the others, pressing it fully onto the brunette's paler one; marveling at how his own hand seemed to feel smaller in comparison to Seto's.

The stalemate, as well as the moment, was eventually broken though when the hand against Joey's retracted. The loss of contact caused Joey's eyes to flutter, ruminating why Seto had pulled away from him. Seto himself was surprised that he had been the one to break the contact between them, effectively ending the ritual that he had tried to lengthen.

"We've been out here awhile. We should probably go back inside," Seto announced; ending their lack of dialogue streak. Joey widened his eyes and quickly lowered his hand as well as his gaze, "Oh, yeah. You're probably right," he agreed uncomfortably.

He looked down at the ground; shifting his body to face forward like it had been previously. He messily folded his hands over his knee's, vaguely twirling his thumbs in a half hearted attempt to occupy himself.

"And..thank you by the way," he added trying to sound nonchalant about their interaction. As the blue eyed CEO stood back up he looked down at the Wheeler only to find him staring at his feet. "..Sure," he breathed out reaching down to slip his hand into the others. The touch immediately caused a certain physically unfelt jolt to pass through both of them. Seto was the first to try to ignore the feeling and help the ruby eyed duelist to his feet.

Seto gazed avidly at Joey's face, "I'm curious though. Did it help?" he inquired. Joey raised a slim brow, "Help what?" he asked puzzled.

"You said that using your hands helps you see," he reminded. "So..I'm asking you if it helped," he reiterated. Joey's face softened in understanding and a large goofy grin spread across his face instantly.

"Yeah. It did," he replied happily. Seto held his breath when he saw the smile on the golden haired boys face. He forced himself to stay silent, while the fluttering grew nearly unbearable in his chest. He couldn't let Joey hear him react questionably, after all he didn't want to have to elucidate it.

It would be far too difficult to explain why Joey's smile made him so happy.

TBC

_**Wow. This worked out really nicely. I am genuinely surprised guys! Well I really really wanted there to be a scene where Joey tries to 'see' by using his hands...you know like touching ppls faces. Cause I know some blind people do that. And I am strangely satisfied with how this came out...normally I feel like my chapters sucked. But this one...I'm actually happy with. And Lol I watch the show Dance Moms all the time and I just couldn't resist throwing it in there. Oh Lifetime and Hallmark...'sigh'. Any of you who have watched either channel will know what I mean. Lol I also managed to make SO! fracking many poetic things! THEY'RE SO AWESOME! Oh just in case any of you got a little lost when I said 'petals' I was referring to Joey's lips. And that whole thing about the Midnight skies...that was describing Seto's eyes. Just incase anyone got lost. And that whole comment with 'flecks of white' or the 'stars' comment that was like the eye sparkles. Oh and the line thats like 'shimmers of gold..' that thing thats talking about Joey's hair. Alright that's explained. Well my sister went back to college...we have been chatting...she will be happy about this chapter. And then ten seconds later will tell me I need to write another...fast. Lol I luv you sis! And just putting it out there again...Albatross Addictions...go read it. But first review on this story.**_


	8. Idealistic

_Spheres emerged; flickering from beneath the swaying glimmers of golden amber. Blushing petals parted letting a soft wind pass through. Bleeding shades of red swam around the outer rim of the dilating sable halo as ivory streaks surfaced throughout the pools of maroon._

_The hazy orbs were met with surfaces of raven black that were only bleached by the tan gemini appendages that were keeping the duelist up. _

_"What's going on," Joey asked dazedly. He turned his head and was met with an endless ocean of black ink. The boy raised a tired brow and turned his head in the opposite direction to be met with a mirror image of the latter direction. "There's nothing here..."_

_Joey cast his eyes to the ash black ground and lifted his hand up, only to see a number of blue rings spread throughout the ground. He blinked and watched the blue ripples surge around the floor until they hit an invisible wall and traveled up the sides of the darkness._

_Joey let out a tentative breath, "Where am I?" he asked dryly. He lifted his other hand up and forced himself to sit upright on his knee's. He watched the rings coarse outward and upward again with a sense of apprehension. He slowly pushed himself to his feet only to send a number of different rings out in several directions. Joey widened his eyes and watched the various blue lines travel up the wall and over the blackened ceiling until they all clashed in the center._

_Rubescent roses bloomed in pain._

_Joey gritted his teeth together as the nerve wracking sound sent shivers down his spine. He faltered backwards from the sere force of the echo. As his feet collided with the ground, identical rings materialized from the blackness and journeyed out and up and over until they crashed into each other in the center._

_"Ghh!"_

_Joey cringed and slapped his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the screeching noise. "Oh my god!" he cried out unable to believe how much this hurt. He forced an eye open and scanned the blackness surrounding him fretfully. "I have to get out of here," he hissed through his teeth. He removed his hands from his ears and looked around again._

_"Every time I move though," he began softly while gazing up at the ceiling. "That damn sound," he finished with a growl. He swallowed and turned his stare toward one of the invisible walls, "Maybe if I can just outrun them..."_

_With this idea in mind Joey sent a last glance toward the ceiling before he looked back at the wall and ran. He threw a glance over his shoulder to see that the ripples had already started forming at his footfalls. He sucked in sharply when he saw that some had already gained enough speed so that they were traveling up the walls already. "They didn't move that fast before," Joey panted out harshly._

_Joey turned his head back only to collide face first with the blackness. The teenager cried out in pain and was sent toppling backwards onto his ass. He opened his eyes only to widen them in terror when he saw a group of aqua colored rings transpire from the unseen wall._

_Before he could even fully take into account his awful mistake, a series of ear deafening screeches sounded around him._

_Rubicund depths pulsed and shut themselves away as a scream challenged the shrieks emitting the air. Slim fingers dug deeply into the shimmers of honey that had begun to tremble in unison with the body. Translucent droplets welled along the edges of the closed up roses; clinging onto the blackened ends of the petals._

_Painful waves circulated through the svelte silhouette that shook, but willed it's frame not to move; in fear of producing another shriek from the walls._

_Beads of liquid silver swelled until they rolled off the dark lashes and traced the shuddering jaw line. _

_"Hey guys are you ready to go?"_

_Murky pools of muddy maroon opened in hesitance and quivering lips parted slowly, "..Yugi?" _

_"We've been ready for an hour!" A playful voice affirmed in the distance. The dismal wine colored sea's alighted steadily, permitting the brightened tones of scarlet and cardinal to emerge from the rufous abyss's._

_A familiar high laugh chimed, "Sorry sorry," It apologized. "Hey where's Joey?"_

_Joey's eyes opened fully upon the utterance of his name and stared out with just the slightest glimmer of hope highlighting his face. He couldn't see anyone; only the never ending void that he was trapped in. _

_But he could hear. He could hear them._

_He could hear Duke's voice joining Yugi and Tristan's, "We don't know. We tried calling him, but he didn't pick up," he explained._

_Joey's brow creased in confusion. Why couldn't he see them? Why couldn't _they_ see him? A spark of fear ignited in his scarlet eyes and quickly grew into a roaring wildfire of panic. Forgetting about the consequences of his actions, he hurriedly stood to his feet and slammed his hands against the barrier in front of him._

_"Guys!" he called out. His breath shook and caught in his throat when the ripples exuded the surfaces he had touched. His head whipped around in hysteria, his eyes following the rings with a look of dread and dismay. _

_The cherry spheres became frantic and desperate and shot toward the blackness where the voices were coming from. "Guys! I'm here, I'm over here!" he shouted burning his lungs as he used his voice to it's fullest extent of volume. He pounded his fists against the void frenetically, "I'm here! I'm here guys!"_

_He could hear Tea's voice joining the others that seemed to be unintentionally taunting him, "That's so weird. I wonder what he's doing if he's not even answering his phone."_

_Joey didn't have any time to call out to them before the ripples he had provoked collided with each other._

_"AH!" he screamed loudly shutting his eyes tightly. Searing pain pulsed inside of him as the agony registered to every limb of his being. He fell to his knee's; tears cascaded down his face and fell off his chin, dripping to the floor. Joey cried out miserably when the echo became louder and longer and terrorized his sense of hearing._

_"Well we shouldn't bother him if he's busy," Yugi announced. "Come on let's go," he urged earning agreements from the rest of the group._

_Drowning ruby orbs shot open, "No! Don't leave me here!" Joey cried out desperately, slamming his fists violently against the barrier. His tears gathered and fell onto the floor causing the screeching echo's to begin again, making him sob louder._

_"I'm right here! Please don't leave me! Guys!" he pleaded his voice becoming hoarse due to the scorching heat consuming his throat. The only reply he received from the void was the footsteps of his friends fading away._

_He shook his head wildly and fought with his pain so that he could continue slamming himself against the darkness._

_"No! Don't go! I'm here I'm here! Please don't go! Help me!" He began screaming hysterically as he threw himself at the wall; adding to the volume of the echo and increasing his pain. "Help me! I'm right here! Don't leave me here!" he shrieked, the pitch of his own wails challenging the level of the ones tormenting him._

_Joey sobbed louder and his body screamed along with him; provoking his tears to fall swifter, which effectively restarted the vicious cycle he had trapped himself in. He shut his eyes tightly and slammed the wall; using his shoulder and his fists interchangeably._

_"Listen! I'm here! I'm right here! Why won't you listen to me! Why can't you hear me!" he keened agonizingly. "Please! Please help me!" he pleaded; rapidly losing his strength, stamina, and energy._

_The footfalls of his companions had grown fainter and were now barely audible._

_Joey, in one last effort, gathered the rest of his strength and slammed both his fists against the wall._

_"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" _

_The footsteps went silent though, leaving Joey to suffer the effects of his terrible mistake. The screech resounded around him continuously and he screamed more deafeningly than he had before. His front half fell forward and he dug his fingernails viciously into his head in a useless attempt to block out the pain._

_"They can't hear you," Someone from behind remarked knowingly. Joey didn't bother trying to open his eyes or look behind him, he didn't care who was there, it didn't matter. His friends had left him here to suffer, and that's what he was doing. He didn't want to hear this stupid logic that was useless to him now._

_"You're only making it worse by throwing a fit," The voice behind him lectured disapprovingly. Joey ignored the voice's presence and it's unwanted words, and continued to sob in pain; trying vainly to keep himself still. The person let out an annoyed sigh when it noticed the blonde was refusing to listen._

_Joey's eyes shot open upon feeling something touch his sides. The sudden touch made him jerk away from it in fear._

_"Get away from me!" he shouted._

_"What's wrong with you, Dog?" It asked incredulously. Joey cringed when his abrupt movements caused another loud reverberation to echo off the walls. The distraught teen could feel the touch returning,which only upset him further._

_"I said go away!" he repeated more forcefully. _

_..._

Seto stared at the blonde teen who was still curled up in his bed; holding his head and crying softly. He didn't understand what was wrong with the Mutt. When Seto had woken him up, Joey had recoiled and started yelling at him.

"Wheeler what the hell is wrong with you," he interrogated grabbing him by his shoulders. Joey's eyes snapped open and he cried out loudly; making Seto cringe.

"Go away! You're making it worse!" He bleated desperately. Seto's brow creased with a mix of concern and befuddlement when the younger duelist shouted this.

"Wheeler, what are you talking about? I'm not doing anything!" he exasperated breathlessly. It wasn't as if anyone could blame him for being a tad bit frantic. After all the Pup was yelling at him for nothing!

Joey only continued to cringe and shake when Seto tried to touch him. The reaction was starting to become just a little aggravating for the CEO, who was only trying to get the other to settle down. His sapphire tinted eyes narrowed slightly when he shook the child, "Will you relax!"

His abrupt roughness earned a rather loud mewl of fear from the blonde child, who seemed to shrink away from the hurtful touch. The brunette exhaled exhaustedly, this technic was getting him nowhere. If anything what he was doing was just making Joey react worse to his attempts.

He loosened his grip on Joey's shoulders and forced himself to calm down; figuring that it wouldn't help conciliate Joey if he was angry. He gave himself a good two minutes to compose himself and take some deep breaths before he tried interacting with the blonde again.

He took an a deep breath, and exhaled his next words, "You have to calm down. You were having a bad dream, okay?" He said in a much softer tone than the one he had used previously. "It wasn't real. Whatever was happening is over," he reassured dulcetly; trying to mask the disquietness from his tone.

He hoped that his words would reach the distraught teenager. This kind of stuff normally worked when Mokuba had nightmares...however, there were a whole lot of differences between Mokuba and Joey. But he guessed that the concept was the same; no matter who he was talking to the goal of his words was to comfort. Though he admitted his assurances were less vehement since he _was_ speaking to Joey and _not _Mokuba.

Joey continued to tremble beneath the brunette's hands, but sedately began to open his eyes. He stared motionlessly, feeling too paralyzed to move, and blinked away the wetness that he could feel clinging to his lashes.

"..K-Kaiba?" he whispered uncertainly, afraid that his call may not be answered.

Kaiba let out a relieved sigh, "Oh thank God," he breathed. Joey proceeded to remain mute as he waited for confirmation to his previous call. Thankfully Seto noticed, and realized the reason for Joey's silence and spoke up, "Yeah. It's me," he assured. He watched the duelist let out an equally relieved sigh mingled with a whimper. The honey haired teenagers tensed position slackened, allowing said boy to rest laxly against the bed.

Seto observed the youth and cautiously sat on the side of the bed. Keeping a watchful eye, he removed his hands from Joey's shoulder; waiting for any sign that the blonde might act up again unexpectedly.

After a few seconds of assuring silence, Seto spoke. "Care to tell me what that was all about?" he prompted. Joey, who was now laying flat on his stomach, lifted his head up irresolutely.

"I-I...I don't know. I was having a nightmare," he murmured softly. Seto closed his eyes and exhaled, "Yeah, I know." He stated sarcastically. As if he could have missed the Wheeler's epic display.

Joey moaned gently in reply, feeling embarrassed by his actions.

Seeing that the younger boy was still rather shaky in accordance to his dream, Seto lightened his tone. "..What I meant was why were you yelling at me," Seto clarified mildly. Joey shuddered vaguely and sniffled; trying to ignore the tickling sensation the tears brought when they traced his cheeks.

"I-..I didn't mean to," he defended meekly. Seto raised a brow and gave the boy a skeptical look, "What do you mean you didn't mean to?" he implored. Joey lifted his hand up and wiped his eyes with the back of it, "I didn't know it was you..."

"How did you not know it was me? Who else would it have been?"

"..I don't know. I-I thought I was still asleep.." Joey whispered growing less confident in his words.

Seto gave the teen a disbelieving look upon hearing the weak defense, "Pup, you're going to have to think of a better response than that," he began.

"It's true though!"

Seto blinked in astonishment and abruptly stopped talking. He wasn't used to Joey snapping at him while he was in this state. He watched the defiance melt from the other faster than he could comprehend though, and the child's trembling frame eased itself back on the bed.

"..It was dark in my dream..And when I woke up it was still dark..I couldn't tell the difference," he murmured upsettingly. Seto's eyes enlarged drastically when he caught the increasingly watery tone in Joey's voice.

All he seemed to do lately was make Joey angry, scared, or made him cry. God, he was the worst caretaker ever.

The brunette's brow creased as he watched the smaller boy shiver and sniffle in regards to the subject he had oh so kindly brought up. Again...he was _bad_ with people crying. It was one of the many skills he had not picked up on yet. He simply sucked at dealing with tears. He frowned in an almost pained manner when he tried to hurriedly think of a way to prevent the youth from going into hysterics.

/_God damn it! Why is this so hard?/_

Joey squinted softly as tears gathered in his already red rimmed eyes. "I told you that the voice from my dream sounds like you...How was I supposed to know that it was really you talking?" he asked defensively. Secretly, he felt ashamed for having freaked out so much in front of his self proclaimed rival.

Honestly, Joey was beginning to doubt wether or not he could refer to Kaiba as if rival anymore.

Joey drew in a tremulous breath, "I...I didn't know.." he whispered. Seto bit his bottom lip; trying to stifle the emotions he refused to believe were present due to the blonde's state of upset. No one in the world besides Mokuba could make him feel anything akin to caring. The concept of him caring about anyone, other than Mokuba, was positively inconceivable.

So there was no way, _no way_, that this..this Dog could be the cause of these feelings.

...Right?

Even as he thought this, his resistance was becoming thinner the longer gazed upon the shuddering form of the younger boy. It was beginning to get more and more difficult to control the movements of body, which for some reason seemed to be unconsciously inching closer to the child.

"I'm not angry you know..." The prodigy whispered hesitantly. He didn't mean to upset the Mutt, the last thing he wanted right now was to make Joey feel worse. Even though he was doing a pretty shitty job of it thus far. Joey didn't respond him and it was like his words had never been vocalized. Seto's brow furrowed and sapphire skies dimmed; shifting their shade to match that of a midnight atmosphere. The stars that dotted the veneer of blue disappeared albeit for a few, which twinkled faintly.

Seto couldn't hide it. Those tears were killing him!

Every whimper that emitted the child made his chest ache with an indescribable pain that he had never before experienced. This wasn't what he wanted...this wasn't what anyone wanted for that matter. This wasn't supposed to be his goal anymore. He wasn't supposed to be trying to make Joey feel like this. Like he was worthless. He was supposed to be trying to make Joey happy. He was endeavoring to make Joey feel alive again so that he could rid himself of this unremitting guilt.

Seto carefully placed his hand on the back of the blonde's neck, which prompted the teenager below him to still. Seto's lips parted but he couldn't say anything, he was focusing too much on preventing himself from trembling to think of something to say.

Oh boy was this rich. The great Seto Kaiba was now a guilt ridden mess.

Seto frowned softly at this self conceived notion. Just how pathetic had he become over this short span of time? Prior to this tragedy, Seto never would have felt this bad or doubted himself this much. It was only now, with Joey here, that his equilibrium was being challenged. For some reason, a reason that wasn't entirely unknown, Joey ruffled him up. He made it so he couldn't think straight, he made him act this way. He made him act...pathetically.

He was so pathetic, that he couldn't even tell Joey that he was the person who blinded him. Even Seto ,who lived in the world of business, thought that was low.

Joey's body had become immobilized and rigid upon the foreign and unexpected touch of the paler teen. Everything, himself and Kaiba included, had gone still and quiet. Failed attempts at words died on Joey's tongue, tears that had once before been avidly streaking his dampened cheeks had become lethargic and scarce, and even his shaking limbs had ceased their shuddering foible. Though his verbal and motor functions had all cut off communication, the wires and wheels in his brain were sparking and turning like crazy. Thoughts zoomed past; traveling at fractions of a second, some not even registering to Joey's conscious mind.

Each thought acted in consonance to a shooting star.

Each one flashed across the sky in a brilliant flash of light, and danced through the stars toward the earth in an intricate waltz. And in less than a second; they burnt out, disappearing, leaving behind no evidence of their existence.

By the time the mangled words had slowed enough for Joey to comprehend them he realized that none of them made any sense. It felt as if he had been here, sifting through his mind, for hours, even when it had only been a few seconds. It was at that moment, once Joey had regained some of his bearings, that he noticed...he wasn't doing anything.

He was positive there was some decision he was supposed to be making right now. He was supposed to be reacting to the situation he was in now. However, whatever he was _supposed_ to be doing right now, he clearly wasn't.

"Relax, Dog." Seto breathed out; perceiving the tension in the others frame to be of a different cause. "You're acting like you expect me to hit you or something..."

Joey shuddered unwittingly when he heard this. Precipitously, the comment evoked memories of his father...bad memories. He closed his eyes even though his visual perception remained unchanged, and pushed the awful reminiscence to the back of his mind.

_He, _for once, was the least of his problems.

Joey swallowed and opened his eyes. Right now, he didn't need the heavy load of his home life weighing on top of his stressful condition.

Seto; however, caught the reaction before Joey could stifle his initial response. The young CEO exhaled and his features unintentionally grew softer. His penetrating gaze lingered over Joey's head; as he tried to camouflage most of the guilt that was manifesting itself in his eyes.

"Look Pup, you don't have to get upset," he said mildly; opting to use a less harsh nickname in hopes that it would bring him a more pleasant outcome. "I get it alright. You didn't know you were awake," he whispered, assuring the Wheeler that he understood the issue he had been trying to convey to him. Seto chose, for that moment, to look away from the younger blonde, "You don't need to..get all teary every time you think I'm mad," he muttered; trying to will the blooming warmth on his face to subside.

This really was pitiful.

Although Seto had chosen to avoid visual contact with the Pup, he did keep his hand on the back of Joey's neck. Trying...in his own way to provide Joey with contact that he needed, but that he couldn't fully provide for him. He knew that most people; people like Joey's friends, probably would have hugged him or something like that. But the truth was Kaiba really just couldn't do that.

He inferred that it must attest to something that he was, at the very least, trying. But still for the time being this was pretty much the closest thing to a hug Joey was going to get from him.

Blue eyes stared rivetingly at the ground while the contrition slowly flushed from them. Allowing the darkened skies to fade and be replaced with light streaks of azure and glimmers cobalt. They shifted slowly only when a quiet sound erupted from the rather silent duelist.

To Seto's relief the tears had dried; leaving faint flushed streaks in their stead. And the tensed expression had relaxed into one of a serene nature, making it easier for Seto to make eye contact with the youth.

Absentmindedly, he began to wonder if Joey realized how much more power he had over him without his sight.

"I don't get teary," Joey protested quietly, though his voice held no real malice toward the unintended accusation. Flecks of cardinal danced across dark maroons; forming rings of vermillion around the outer edges of the ebony orbs that floated fixedly in the pools of shades. Slender digits gradually unfastened from the sheets and spread themselves out over the wrinkled cloth. "And it's hard not to react. Things aren't like how they used to be" Joey reminded, completely oblivious to how much his words hurt the CEO.

"I can't figure you out by seeing you. I don't know what your expressions are and I can't read your body language. All I have to go by is your voice." he elaborated passively. Even though his own inflection remained rather calm Seto recognized defensive quirks surfacing on the blonde's countenance. The vaguest squint of his eyes, the faint downward tug of his lips, and the slightest crease of his brow.

"If you sound frustrated or start huffing, or raise your voice then I can only assume you're angry."

Seto's lashes fluttered delicately against his cheeks as he listened to the boys reasoning. He had the sudden urge to speak at that moment, but he couldn't think of anything to say. His lips parted and they halted upon realizing that there were no words that could be voiced.

Thankfully, Joey decided to, unknowingly, take the initiative of breaking the silence between them again, "Um, Kaiba?" he asked awkwardly.

Seto blinked, "What?"

"Do you think you could...uh...take your hand off me?" Joey solicited; his cheeks flushing pink as he spoke. Seto's eyes enlarged briefly; having completely forgotten the location of his hand's current position.

"Oh, right." he muttered restively while pulling his hand away from the Wheeler and placing it back in his lap.

Joey abruptly pushed himself up from his prior position so that he was sitting on the bed. "Can we not talk about the whole...dream thing?" he entreated quietly as he rubbed the backs of his fingers across his dampened cheeks. Seto sighed soundlessly; overcome with assuagement that Joey had chosen to change the course of the conversation.

"Sure," he respired easily. "So...what do you want to do today?" he inquired offhandedly. Joey stared at the floor and shrugged indolently, "I dunno...nothing I guess," he droned.

Seto frowned, giving the boy a look, "Yeah, you tried saying that yesterday and it didn't work either," he deadpanned.

Joey pouted and puffed out his chest; crossing his arms, "Well I don't know what I feel like doing," he proclaimed childishly. "Like I said there aren't many activities that are ideal for me," he expounded.

"Well, Puppy perhaps you should _make_ them ideal for you," he challenged. As he let his words linger he stood up from his seat on the boys bed. The motion was apparently noticed by Joey who had felt the dip in the mattress.

The blond looked to where he had felt the movement come from and pursed his lips together, narrowing his eyes in a skeptic manor. "Oh? And how do you suggest I do that, Rich boy?" Joey poked impertinently. Seto smirked, unbeknownst to the blonde, and leaned over the ruby eyed duelist so that he could slip his hand artfully into Joey's own.

"Find a way to function," Seto stated simply; gracefully pulling the boy off the bed and to his feet. Joey stood there staring up at Kaiba, their eyes never quite meeting. "There are a lot of people who've figured out how to do things even though they can't see," he elucidated.

Joey blinked, but pouted faintly then, "Yeah, but they've probably been blind for years. I've been like this for a week." he grumbled. Seto smirked lightly, "That's true, but it doesn't mean you can't get started," he countered.

Joey mumbled indistinctly beneath his breath at this, but uttered no further contradictions after that.

"Come on, I think I have something that will help you," Kaiba enjoined; guiding Joey out of the room. Joey, who didn't really have much of a choice, followed the older brunette's lead. The blind teenager stared at a spot somewhere on one of the walls as they walked down the hall.

"So what is it?" he probed curiously unable to help himself from investigating.

A subtle smirk played over the prodigy's lips, "If you recall, I gave you a card with braille on it a few days ago," he began. "I have some books about braille, and if anything learning it will keep you busy while I'm working."

Immediately, Joey made an unpleasant countenance. "Braille," he parroted. "Exactly how do you expect me to learn braille?" he interrogated stubbornly. "If you haven't noticed I'm not that good of a learner, and in order to learn braille I need to be able to see."

Seto stopped upon the remark, which caused Joey to walk face first into him. The boy yipped in surprise and rubbed his head in annoyance, "Geez, at least warn me when you're gonna stop."

Seto ignored the comment and turned to look at the shorter teen. "You don't need your eyes for anything," he argued mildly. Joey blinked in question, "Huh?" he asked confusedly. Seto stared attentively into Joey's unresponsive eyes, "You use your body to read braille," he corrected.

Joey huffed quietly and glared at the brunette's chest, "Quite frankly Kaiba, my body doesn't work that well either," he protested.

"That not true," Seto replied.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked cluelessly.

Seto's icy blue eyes narrowed vehemently, "I've seen the way you use your hands, Wheeler. And your hands are the only thing you need to read. Didn't you already say that you see by feeling?" he inquired.

Joey widened his eyes; he had said that. It was true...when Joey used his hands he could feel things and form pictures of how they looked in his mind. Joey looked down for a second; his mouth hanging open in a lame attempt to speak. "Well...I..guess I did," he muttered hesitantly.

"Exactly," Seto concluded. "Therefore you should have no problem," he justified. Joey closed his mouth in defeat and followed Seto as he picked up his pace again. As the two entered the living room area, they were instantaneously greeted by a blur of black hair. Mokuba, who had heard the teenagers approach, jumped up from his seat on the couch and bounded over to the pair.

"Hi guys!" he chirped coming to a screeching halt in front of them. Seto abruptly came to a stop, not wanting to crash into his brother, who for some strange reason had way too much energy in the morning. However, by preventing himself from running into Mokuba, this caused Joey to bump into him yet again.

Joey grunted and rubbed the spot on his forehead that had come in contact with the older boy's back. "Didn't I just ask you to warn me when you stop?" he snapped. Mokuba turned to Joey and smiled brightly, "Hey Joey. Are you feeling any better today?" he asked. Joey turned his head toward the source of the voice, "Oh, hey Mokuba," he greeted. "I guess I'm feeling better. At least better than a few days ago," he restated.

The child's indigo eyes shimmered gladly, "That's good. Oh and I'm sorry about blabbing to Seto about earlier." he apologized giving the boy a sheepish smile. "I just thought he should know is all," he added rocking back on his heels a little.

Joey smiled casually at this, "Don't sweat it Kiddo," he reassured. "Besides, I bet your brother would have figured it out eventually anyways," he said slipping his free hand into his pocket. Mokuba at that moment looked down at Joey's other hand only to see Seto's hand connected to it. He stared at the conjoined appendages for a second before he followed his older brothers arm until he was staring at his face. Seto raised a brow when he saw the raven haired boy staring at him in shock.

Mokuba's look of shock quickly shifted into a large cheshire cat like grin, which gave Seto a very uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

That was never a good look for a younger sibling to give to an older sibling.

Seto was tempted to confront his younger brother, and force him to elaborate the reason why he was looking at him that way, but he quickly decided against it. Figuring that he didn't want to get Joey mixed into the situation that he currently didn't even know was going on.

Even if Joey couldn't see what was happening, that sure didn't prevent him from noticing the strange and extended silence in the air. "Uhm. What..exactly is going on?" he asked lifting a slender brow. Mokuba folded his hands neatly behind his back as he rocked on his heals, grinning continuously at the two, saying nothing.

Seto glared suspiciously at his brother, but didn't say anything and instead glanced at Joey, "Nothing Mutt," he replied. "However, I just remembered that you need to take your medicine," he stated. Joey groaned in reply, "Oh! Not this again," he griped.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Will you stop being overdramatic Wheeler." he said. "What's so bad about swallowing pills?" he asked resting his hand on his hip, momentarily forgetting about Mokuba's presence.

"Nothing," Joey replied. The blonde pouted, looking to the side and glaring in Kaiba's general direction, "At least until the way _you_ made me take them," he accused.

"You're over exaggerating," Kaiba respired back. Joey huffed loudly and cocked his head to the side, "_You're over exaggerating. My name's Seto Kaiba so I get to be a complete asshole," _Joey imitated. Mokuba chuckled from his spot, causing Seto to send him a disapproving glare before looking back at the duelist.

"Well that's really mature, Wheeler," he remarked sarcastically as he pulled the boy into the kitchen with Mokuba trailing behind them. Joey frowned and stuck his tongue out at the boy he knew was in front of him. Mokuba continued giggling at the duo until they reached the kitchen and Seto sat Joey down.

The blue eyed brunette crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the Wheeler, "Well Dog, which one do you want first? Pills or food?" he prompted.

Joey sighed heavily and lifted one of his hands up from his lap and began instinctively feeling the edges of the table like he had done yesterday, "Hard to pick. They're both equally horrible," he muttered in a mock depression. Seto closed his eyes and shook his head, "Just pick one," he ordered.

"Fine fine," Joey waved his hand. "I guess I'll have food first," he resigned.

Seto sighed, "Alright," he breathed uncrossing his arms. He looked over at Mokuba momentarily, who was sitting on the seat beside Joey, "Mokuba, can you make something for yourself, while I do this?" he asked.

Mokuba smiled and nodded, "Mm-hm," he hummed; jumping down from his seat.

"Good. At least then I only have one kid to take care of," Seto commented silently.

"Ha ha, real funny Rich boy," Joey drawled sardonically. "And who are you to insult me? You offered to take care of me remember?" he reminded.

Seto heaved a sigh as he turned around and walked toward the fridge, "Believe me, I remember," he uttered to himself.

Joey sighed quietly and began listening to the senseless clatter of the room around him, once Kaiba had gone silent. Heavy footsteps mixed with lighter ones and shuffles of cabinets and clanks of dishes mingled together. Butterfly like steps fluttered past him and the soft screech of the chair followed. He glanced toward the sound that had come from beside him only to hear another porcelain clank on the table.

"So Joey, what did you and Seto do while I was gone yesterday?" Mokuba asked between mouthfuls of cereal. Joey's eyes grew softly troubled when he thought back to yesterday's events, he released an uneasy sigh, "Uh..Nothing really," he lied.

Mokuba raised a brow and held his hand still; preventing the spoon from reaching his mouth, "What's wrong?" he asked confusedly. The concerned question caught Seto's attention; prompting him to turn his head toward the two boys.

He instantly took in Joey's perturbed expression and analyzed his treacherous answers with a sense of understanding. Of course Joey didn't want to tell Mokuba about what had transpired between them. Hell, Kaiba wasn't sure either of them wanted to admit what had happened out loud to anyone.

The raven haired child's inquiry remained unanswered, causing it to hang in the midst of the forgotten conversation. "Joey?" Mokuba questioned mutely, his dark blue eyes growing larger with worry.

Bright flecks of cardinal had dimmed to blend with the darkening shroud of maroon that had begun to cloud the vermillion iris's. Dark halo's remained still; unaware of the presences of light and movement. Vibrant shades grew hazy, nearly drowning within the reddened sea that engulfed the unresponsive spheres.

The two Kaiba brothers only stared at the blonde, incognizant to the thoughts that were multiplying in Joey's mind.

Memories drifted like smoke. The unfamiliar, but recognized scent lingered; drifting through his senses. The smooth porcelain like feel of skin ghosted beneath his fingertips. The fluttering warmth of breath fleetingly grazed his cheek. And the dulled sensations of hands touching bloomed in his memory; shorter digits hiding behind the presence of longer ones, palms pressed flush against each other, heat radiating from one source to another.

Joey's faint recollections abruptly dispersed when a very real hand touched his own. Life blossomed within his dispassionate eyes; bringing back the bright hues of his darkened iris's.

To his surprise a gentle clink sounded from in front of him, "Mokuba," Seto's voice softly interjected. "Wheeler needs to eat," he stressed discretely. Joey's ruby eyes shimmered and grew slightly larger when he felt something slender and cool placed in his fingers. He could feel the strangely warm touch of his rival; guiding his fingers to grasp the object that had been placed in his hand, correctly. The, unexpectedly, gentle force raised his hand and lead it until a soft 'tink' resounded.

The presence slowly slid away from his own body though, much to Joey's uncomprehending disappointment.

Unable to resist the urge to, Joey timidly lifted his gaze in search of blue eyes that he would never be able to find.

"..What is it?" he asked quietly, feeling too perturbed to raise his voice to any volume that ranked above a whisper. Seto absorbed the subtle crease of the younger boys brow before replying.

"It's just eggs."

Joey casted his eyes downward at this, but didn't say anything further to the brunette. He simply moved the metal utensil that was in his hand around a few times in the bowl. Seto observed the blonde's movements with a faint disappointment lurking within his azure eyes. He frowned; seeing the uninterested way Joey tried to play with his food, in hopes of not having to eat it. The breath he released went unnoticed by everyone, except Mokuba.

His large navy tinted eyes stared fixedly at the scene that was unraveling in front of him. He followed his older brother's movements, in particular, with hawk like attentiveness. His brow furrowed in a confused manner when he noticed the strange expression on Seto's face that was coupled with the nearly inaudible sigh. His own gaze grew increasingly more perplexed when Seto flattened his right hand against the surface of the table and placed his left hand on the back of Joey's chair.

Mokuba had never seen Seto look so...what was the word? Concerned... for someone.

For the longest time his big brother had been indifferent and aloof towards most people, especially Joey. So why did Seto look so troubled when he looked at Joey? Why was he being so unlike himself?

Mokuba's staring didn't go unnoticed though, a few moments later Seto lifted his gaze from Joey and turned it toward Mokuba. Mokuba's eyes widened when they met his brother lighter ones, which were slanted softly towards him.

"Mokuba," he said. The raven haired adolescent blinked curiously; wondering what response Seto was going to give him in regards to his scrutinizing. However, the reply his brother gave him hadn't been the one he had desired nor expected.

"Eat." Seto emphasized; motioning to Mokuba's forgotten cereal with a gentle inclination of his head.

The younger Kaiba frowned at this, but shifted in his seat and began eating once more. But not without stealing a few more long glances at the two teenagers adjacent to him. Seto had turned his attention to Joey once again, who was still picking at his food blindly; trying to prolong the consumption of it.

"That goes for you too, Wheeler," Seto informed the blonde.

Joey frowned when he heard the unmistaken prompt in the brunette's oddly subdued voice. He allowed a quiet demurring sound to pass his lips, even though there was no point in trying to protest.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Seto stated, effectively silencing the already weak objection. A muted sigh left the younger duelists lips. "Do I have to eat all of it?" he asked figuring that he'd try to compromise with the CEO at the very least.

Seto respired; knowing that getting Joey to eat even a mouthful of anything would be the best he was going to get. "You have to eat some of it," he finally concluded.

Even with the compromise established Joey's expression didn't brighten. Instead he remained rather quiet while he forced himself to eat. After eating about four spoonful's of his breakfast he stopped and placed the spoon on the table.

Seto's already faintly present frown deepened. He hoped that Joey would have eaten more than he had. "Thats all?" he asked passively, hiding his actual concern for the blonde's well being. Joey nodded methodically; choosing to use gestures in place of his voice.

Seto closed his eyes for a second, but reopened them and retrieved the bowl from the table while breathing out, "Fine." Seto walked over to the fridge and placed the barely eaten food inside, supposing that there was no point in wasting the perfectly edible food.

"Mokuba," Seto addressed; glancing over his shoulder to look at the smaller boy. Mokuba turned his head toward the brunette at the sound of his name. "Why don't you go watch TV or something," he urged.

Mokuba pouted and crossed his arms, "But I wanna stay here," he whined. Seto rolled his eyes as he closed the fridge door, "Mokuba, the Dog and I need to talk about something. Alone," he stressed the last word. Mokuba huffed and jumped off the stool; walking out of the kitchen and into the other room.

Joey let out a soft humming sound, which caught Kaiba's attention when he walked back to the table. "What?" he asked while he fished through his pocket. Joey turned his head toward the source of Seto's voice, "Why'd ya do that?" he asked curiously.

Seto pulled the white bottle out of his pocket and shrugged, "Well I didn't think you'd want my little brother watching you like a hawk, that's all," he reasoned simply.

Joey's cheeks flushed suddenly, "Oh...was he watching me before?" he asked embarrassedly.

"Yeah," Seto sighed out as he uncapped the lid and popped out two of the white oval shaped tablets. "That's just Mokuba though," he assured offhandedly. Joey looked back down after that and let out a silent sound of acknowledgment.

"Alright Pup, open."

Joey's eyes narrowed in annoyance and his mouth twisted into a scowl, "Oh god. Not this again," he grumbled. Seto groaned quietly to himself, "Yes, Wheeler. This again. Now open your mouth," he ordered.

Joey crossed his arms firmly over his chest, "Why do you insist on giving it to me like this?" he interrogated.

"I already explained that to you. You have a hard enough time getting your food to your mouth, so I'm not about to stand here for an hour and watch you try to get these small pills down your throat." he stated leaning against the table where the blonde was seated.

Joey squirmed in his seat uncomfortably, "But it's weird!" he whined. Seto outright scoffed at this, "Oh and half the other stuff that's happened hasn't been?" he asked rhetorically. Joey frowned realizing the CEO had a good point, Joey could probably name a weirder situation they had been in.

"Look, as much as I'd love to stay here and play with you; I do have a company that I need to check on," Seto reminded him. Joey shrugged in reply, "Fine then go check on it," he retorted.

Seto gave the honey haired duelist a look, "Nice try. You need to take these," he asserted once more. "Now open your mouth," he repeated. Joey shook his head furiously and pursed his lips together in a childish fashion. "Mutt, these pills are going to help you," he stressed, this time in a much more serious tone.

Joey blinked at that and shifted his blind gaze, apprehensively, more towards the source of Kaiba's voice. "But I want to take them by myself," he muttered in a meek remonstration. Seto sighed softly; he understood where Joey was coming from with this, but that still didn't help him get done what needed to get done.

"Believe me I know you do. But you're going to have to realize that you can't do things by yourself right now." he declared earnestly. A crestfallen look appeared on the ruby eyed teens face, "Quite frankly, you're going to be staying here for awhile, and I'd like it if I didn't have to go through this charade every morning." he expressed.

Joey exhaled through his nose, "And what exactly will you do if I never get my sight back? What are you going to do with me then?" Joey inquired curiously and just a tad bit standoffishly. Seto lifted a brow when the logical, but never considered question was raised.

He had never thought about that. Would Joey stay with him if he never regained his sight?

Seto felt his stomach twist faintly when he thought about the terrible scenario of Joey being permanently blind. He shook his head and forced his voice to remain unaffected, "That's not going to happen Wheeler," he reassured, once again, trying to comfort the boy in his own indirect way. "Now don't change the subject. Just try to be compliant for five seconds and open your mouth," he said gently.

Joey frowned unhappily at the thought of taking the stupid pills again, but despite his displeasure he opened his mouth and allowed the older boy to place the two tablet on his tongue. Seto watched Joey's face twist unpleasantly as he swallowed, "Thank you."

Joey's eyes widened when he heard the unexpected expression of gratitude, which had made him momentarily forget about the bitter taste haunting his taste buds.

"Well, now that that's over I can go get that book for you," Seto started while turning around; prepared to walk out of the kitchen and to his office to retrieve the item he had spoken of. The blonde's voice stopped him in his tracks before he could take a single step though.

"Kaiba?"

Seto paused and turned around so that he could look at the vermillion eyed youth, "Yes?"

Joey shifted uneasily in his seat and ducked his head; making it hard for Seto to behold the child's face from beneath his honey tinted bangs. The blonde stuffed his hands into his lap, in that awkward way Kaiba had seen him do so many times. Seto's brow quirked upward when he distinguished the familiar signs of Joey's apprehension.

"Well? What is it Pup?" Seto urged crossing his arms loosely.

Soft petals parted to let warm air ghost over them, while anxious ruby's glinted with a rubescent gleam. "What happened..yesterday," Joey uttered uncertainly; his sentence fading off before he could find words to help him finish it.

"..Yeah. What about it?"

"Well," Joey began restively; pausing only to chew on his bottom lip until it turned from a light pink to a dark red. Seto sighed impatiently, "Wheeler, stop abusing your lip and say what you want to say," he exhorted.

"Okay okay," Joey replied. The Wheeler took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Why did you let me?"

Azure fountains rippled suddenly; sending out bursts of vibrant tones of sapphire and cerulean. They coursed throughout the entire cobalt tinted iris, until each one splashed against the ebony sphere in the center. Causing the shades to mix together and bleed into one another; creating an almost aquamarine stain around the outer rim of the pupil.

"I..What do you-"

"Why did you let me touch your face before?" Joey asked with slightly more conviction, which was expressed by the way he was raising his head and lowering his shoulders when he spoke.

"What do you mean?"

Joey frowned and furrowed his brows in mild frustration, "You know what I mean. It's not like I wasn't glad you let me or anything; it's just that it's not like you." he expressed with a hint of worry and befuddlement. "Actually...none of anything you've done has been like you...lately,"he finished off silently.

Seto swallowed, "Wheeler, I let you because you asked, okay?"

"You and I both know that's not it. I don't know why you did...I don't know why you've done any of this for me," Joey's eyes drooped when he voiced the last two words. The sudden drop in mood made Seto feel slightly queasy for some reason unbeknownst to him.

"I don't know either. Is it really that important?" Kaiba asked really hoping the answer to the latter would be one of dissent.

Go figure...it wasn't.

"Yes it's important," Joey enunciated. "It's important to me at least," he mumbled out.

Seto respired and ran his fingers through his brown locks in hopes that it would soothe his distress, "Puppy, I don't want to get into this." he admitted sincerely; causing his blonde charge to fall oddly silent upon detecting the alteration in tone. Seto lowered his hand back to his side and gazed at the back of Joey's head, "Let's save this for another day," he entreated.

Joey opened his mouth to protest, but there was something that registered in his mind from the way Kaiba's voice sounded that made his words die on his tongue. Instead the only thing that he replied with was a quiet docile, "..Okay."

An all too familiar silence manifested between them after the short word was expressed.

Joey kept completely stationary; even when he heard Kaiba clear his throat to break the restiveness in the atmosphere. "Well...I'll go get that book for you now," he muttered; excusing himself in a more subtle way.

Joey didn't even flinch or tense when he felt the fleeting cautious hand pat his shoulder, before fading footsteps followed.

No. Joey was still too paralyzed from thinking about how human Kaiba had just sounded when he had spoken to him.

TBC

_**GOD! Why did this take so fucking long? Oh yeah! Because it's to fucking long! Honestly...rewrote half of the ending section of this...i like it more now. Bad news...got a little mind fucked during the end...and the ending line...it's disappointing. I admit it. I like to end with something satisfying and yet...it didn't really happen. Well yes...here it is. This. Lol sorry i haven't been able to get inspired for awhile and I don't know why. Anywho hope you guys are enjoying my little kaiba moments. I like to make Kaiba be kaiba like keep his elements in there but i really love making him more...human. However im even overstepping some of this because...m'sorry kaiba's gotta be the rock..the top..the seme. Lol. I just couldn't stop thinking of my sister who kinda like him on the bottom...yeah. lol! Well please please review guys...I'm not kidding when I say this because some authors lie when they tell you this...but reading reviews 'specially in depth ones...it really really inspires me to write more. Alright...SO REVIEW**_


	9. Eclipsed Intentions

Joey heaved a heavy discontented sigh and hugged the pillow that was in his lap tighter. Seto had brought him the book he promised and led him into the living room. Currently, Mokuba was helping Joey decipher what the book was telling him about all the strange bumps he was feeling.

It was safe to say that after half an hour of trying to learn the material he was feeling pretty disheartened. He really wasn't getting the hang of the concept at all. Though he guessed part of that was psychological, after all not being able to see made him doubt himself and when he doubted himself his performance tended to lean toward inadequate.

Mokuba glanced up from his seat on the couch across from Joey and immediately noticed the downtrodden look masking the blind youth's face. He frowned tilting his head on an angle, "What's wrong?" he questioned.

Joey let out a soft sigh and rested his chin against the soft pillow, "It's nothing Mokuba," he lied, not wanting to burden the boy with his problems. "You know, you don't have to help me with this. Why don't you turn on the TV or something," Joey suggested. He was sure Kaiba hadn't meant to do it, but he had unknowingly put Joey back into the situation that had made him uncomfortable in the first place; making Mokuba deal with his condition.

The bubbly youth shook his head; however, "Nah, I actually think this is pretty fun," he admitted mirthfully. Joey snorted when he heard this and closed his eyes, "Glad you're having fun then," he muttered disgruntled. How anyone on the planet Earth could find this fun was beyond him.

"You're not?"

"No, not really." Joey sighed out dropping his bitter tone as he continued. "It's not you Kiddo. It's just frustrating that I can't well...ya know see," he whispered. He heaved another deep sigh when he voiced his admittance. He wondered if everyone took these kinds of things for granted.

"Well...we don't have to keep doing this," Mokuba started wanting to appease the blonde that he admired so much. Joey shook his head; however, in protest, "Nah. It's cool we can keep going." he insisted; knowing that he didn't want to bring the boy down with him. "As much as I don't like to admit it..your brother's right. I might as well figure out how to do the stuff I could do before," he breathed out.

"After all if I don't then who knows what I'll do."

...

Seto released a soft groan and leaned back against the black leather clad seat he was occupying. He had spent most of his time working and debating with himself wether or not he should open his desk drawer.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked himself. He found that his normally successful tactic of isolating himself from people seemed to be doing nothing but driving him insane right now. If this had been anything else...if this had been any_one_ else he would be fine.

Of course the dog had to be different. Being near him was the only way that Seto could quell the ache. It was a foreign concept to him that acting cold and mechanical couldn't help numb his emotions; like it normally did.

He never really liked them. Emotions got in the way, they made you weak and vulnerable and... insane.

Seto let his eyes slip closed and tilted his head back in an attempt to clear his thoughts for just a moment. Just so that he could have a split second of calm and rational thinking grace his cluttered mind.

How could he grasp the situation when he couldn't assess it in a calculative manner? How could he do _anything_ when he had an emotional attachment to the Mutt?

Seto's eyelids tightened and he let out an irritated groan when he realized that he had only succeeded in setting himself off on another mental rampage. Murky blue slits emerged to stare apathetically at a stark white ceiling.

"How am I supposed to care about someone who I've already claimed to despise?"

Seto picked his head up only to have his eyes drift over to his desk drawer again. He knew the reason he was debating wether or not to open it, he knew why his fingers were inching toward it.

He lowered his lids, shutting away the sight that was tempting him, and exhaled; pulling his hand back instinctively. He knew exactly why he felt so compelled to open the drawer, but all he could do was hold himself back and whisper.

"..Not yet."

...

Twin brows creased together and dimmed vermillion orbs squinted in concentration as sun kissed fingers brushed and rubbed over the foreign protuberance's covering the page. The honey haired duelist chewed his bottom lip fixedly.

"Uhhmmm...C?" he guessed with uncertain tone.

Mokuba shook his head, "Nope. A," the youth replied. Joey jerked his hands away from the page and groaned loudly, "How the heck does anyone read this stuff!" he griped agitatedly. Joey glared into the darkness as he rubbed his hands moodily, "So much for you guys," he grumbled. He dropped the gemini appendages into his lap and respired, "Let's take a break, okay Kiddo?" he implored.

Mokuba shrugged and simply closed the book, "Alright," he obliged easily; leaning over to place the object on the coffee table. "You wanna watch some-" Mokuba widened his eyes and immediately shut his mouth. "Oh...right...Sorry." he murmured glancing at the floor sheepishly.

Joey smiled; instantly knowing what the Kaiba brother was referring to, "It's cool. I can still listen," he reassured. "Just make sure you don't put it on Lifetime."

...

Yugi laid his head against the round wooden table placed in the center of the kitchen and let out a depressed sigh. Yami looked up from the granite counter top and peered over his shoulder with a raised brow, "What is it, Yugi?" he asked concernedly.

Bright amethyst orbs lifted briefly to gaze into their mirror pair before falling once again and dimming in color.

Yugi stared at the veneer of the counter and began drawing abstract squiggles on the surface, "I just can't stop thinking about Joey," he confessed quietly. Yami closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, "Yes...I worry about him too," he agreed revealing his violet orbs to stare down at the mug he was holding against the cold finish.

Yugi lifted up his head finally and rested his arms on the table, "It's just...he's so out of his element right now. And...the last time we saw him," he started; squinting down painfully at his hands; which had clenched into fists unconsciously. The former Pharaoh pivoted and leaned against the counter top so that he could regard his lighter half, "I know," he nodded. "But he's in good hands," he heartened; sipping from the dark green cup in his hand.

Yugi raised his skeptic gaze to meet the older boys placid one, "Good hands?" he parroted seemingly incredulously. "I know Kaiba's probably a good person at heart Yami, but...let's face it him and Joey get along like cats and dogs!"

Yami sighed, "That's true," he breathed out equably. "But we have to remember that Kaiba is the one who offered to take care of Joey," he reminded the shorter teenager. Yugi frowned, but bobbed his head in agreement, "Yeah I know," he murmured twirling one of his blonde bangs with his index finger.

"I told you. When I talked to Kaiba on the blimp, I was able to make him see what he had done and I made him feel bad about it. If Kaiba's feeling guilty then there's no way that he would physically harm Joey in his condition." he affirmed assuredly.

Yugi's lip quirked up softly, "I suppose you have a point there," he conceded. Yami grinned subtly, "Besides, in a few days once things have had a chance to settle down more, perhaps we can give them a call and visit." he suggested.

Yugi's faint smile dissolved revealing the still present frown, "I don't know. I want to see Joey of course, but the last time I visited him...I just made everything worse," he said sadly. Yami frowned and walked over to the table and sat down across from his friend.

"Yugi, you were only trying to make Joey happy. No one could have predicted that he would get so upset," he convinced sincerely. "And that was days ago. I'm sure that by the time we visit, Joey will have gotten better."

...

Mokuba and Joey had managed to kill a few hours together by watching some cartoon that Mokuba liked. It was one that Joey was vaguely familiar with, but still Mokuba insisted on telling him what was happening throughout the show. And, knowing that the preteen was only trying to help, allowed him to.

Joey only realized a change in atmosphere once Mokuba stopped talking. He glanced toward the sound curiously wondering why the incessant voice had suddenly silenced itself. "Mokuba? Something wrong?" he asked.

"Seto you're done working already?" Mokuba asked surprisedly, completely ignoring the Wheeler's question. Joey blinked and turned his head to peer blindly to where he thought the older Kaiba might be standing.

"I haven't had very much to work on. I'm still waiting on companies to sign contracts so until then there's not much else I can do," Seto explained evenly as he sauntered towards the couch the two were seated at. "I can see that teaching the Mutt was unsuccessful," he murmured noticing that the book had been put aside.

Joey 'hmphed' and crossed his arms defensively, "Well excuse me! It's not as easy as you think!" he argued adamantly. Seto glanced down at the top of the duelists head, "I never said it was going to be easy," he replied smoothly in his own defense.

Joey frowned and pouted, "Of course. It's never easy," he huffed quietly beneath his breath. Seto rolled his eyes and leaned down; crossed his arms over the back of the tan couch, "Mokuba, why don't you go play in your room. I'll be watching Wheeler," he told him. Mokuba loosely shrugged his shoulders and hopped up from his seat; scurrying up the stairs without another word to either of the teens.

Blue eyes flickered past the raven haired child as he disappeared into the hallway before drifting back to the golden haired child still sitting on the sofa. Joey relaxed against the cushions and uncrossed his arms; letting them rest against his upper thighs. Seto watched somewhat perplexedly as Joey laxly rolled his head back so that his neck was resting against the back of the sofa.

Sapphires glimmered distinctly when they caught the doused sparkle of the deep red iris's that were watching unresponsively. The brunette's breathing became fainter and baited as he stared at the others tanned face that was posed unknowingly towards him. Seto was sure that Joey hadn't meant to look at him. Even though Joey was completely unaware that he was gazing into light blue eyes...he still was.

Seto's withdrawn thought process was dissolved when Joey's lips parted.

"You've been acting really weird," he whispered abruptly. Seto's brow creased upon hearing the opinion. "What do you mean weird?" he interrogated warily. Joey replied with a blithe shrug, "I don't know. You're just weird. I know you said you didn't want to talk about it...but I can't stop thinking about...well our conversation from this morning," he admitted hesitantly; unsure if it was safe to bring the topic up again so soon after Kaiba had avoided it.

Seto's heart skipped a beat when the unwanted subject was once more investigated. He thought he had dodged this bullet already. He tried to shake it off and faked a haughty attitude, "Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat? Or the Dog in your case," he mocked.

Seto was almost surprised when Joey didn't flare up at him. Instead his brow creased and he frowned unhappily, "I'm serious."

Blue eyes widened in shock from receiving the unexpected reaction from the normally hot blooded blonde. Joey sighed quietly and his feature's softened again into a pleading perspective, "Can't you...just be serious? Like you were before. Talking with you is a lot better when you cut out all the snide remarks," he murmured sullenly.

Seto closed his eyes, "Wheeler I can't tell you because I don't know the answer. Okay?" he said plainly. He couldn't hide the fact that he honestly just didn't know anymore. He wasn't sure what his feelings were for Joey, and he wasn't sure precisely what was compelling him to act so unlike himself. Quite frankly he was just flat out tired of finding ways to beat around the bush when these questions arose.

Stating the obvious could only buy him so much time.

"How do you not know? You're the one who did it," he contradicted the CEO. Seto reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose in an attempt to settle his nerves, "I know that. But I can do something and still not know why I did it," he argued. Joey picked his head up after that, signifying that he had pretty much given up any hopes of continuing the conversation.

Instead of persisting on the past topic Joey decided to change the theme entirely and acted as if their verbal exchange had never taken place, "So how do you intend to watch me?" he asked; playing with his own fingers half-interestedly. "I mean I'm not really going to move," he told him bluntly.

Seto's lip quirked downward. He found himself feeling rather upset that Joey was acting so inhospitable to him. Although he couldn't necessarily say that he didn't deserve it.

Despite his rejected feelings he pushed himself off the couch and walked to the front of it, "I know that. But I still can't leave you alone," he declared as he settled into Mokuba's previous spot.

Joey held back a growl of frustration when he heard this, even though the emotion was clearly visible on his face anyways. "And why's that? It's not like I'm a baby you know," he retorted a bit too roughly. The hostility in Joey's voice caused Seto to regard him cautiously.

"...I didn't say that," he said calmly; wondering why the Wheeler was acting so bipolar.

Joey snorted softly at this, "Yeah, but you're thinking it. I'm seventeen years old I don't need a babysitter," he proclaimed indignantly. Seto leaned back, "Look Wheeler, I don't know if you're having some kind of mood swing right now or something, but it's not like you can help that you're blind." he reasoned.

The brunette looked away from the blonde, avoiding any and all contact with him as he continued, "Yes. You're old enough not to be watched 24/7, but this doesn't have anything to do with your age." he informed him. "It has to do with your health. Right now you can't be left alone because your legally blind, not because someone's trying to torture you," he rolled his eyes. "Trust me if this were anything less serious I wouldn't be here right now. And you already know what can happen if no ones around here to help you," he reminded the blonde eloquently.

Joey stared motionlessly when Kaiba's lips came to a standstill. "Was that supposed to be your idea of a pep talk?" he questioned. Seto grunted at that, "I've been told I'm not very good at those. And it wasn't a pep talk alright. I was just stating facts," he affirmed.

Joey chuckled softly earning a surprised look from the CEO, whose heart had nearly stopped when he saw the brilliant spark ignite in the lifeless ruby spheres. Setting the tones of scarlet ablaze and sparking the flecks of cardinal. Kindling the maroon accented rings and nearly exploding the vermillion stain around the pupil. White puffs of smoke drifted to the surface from the flames and lingered as the passionate crimson glow beneath them sizzled and flourished fervently.

Kaiba had been struck speechless and could do no more then sit there with his mouth open. His mouth had gone dry and his heart had begun racing and skipping beats. His chest constricted in a manner that wasn't all that unpleasant and his stomach did flips that didn't actually make him feel sick.

The ache was lessening; the weight on his shoulders was becoming lighter.

Joey only laughed humorously as Seto stared at the emotion that he had so desperately desired to instill. His giggling died down slightly allowing the honey haired teenager to form his thoughts verbally, "Whatever you say Rich boy. I'll take it," he grinned out.

Seto didn't reply, he couldn't. He couldn't risk breaking this moment because he had no idea when this kind of opportunity would ever pass him by again. Joey closed his eyes and reached up to wipe the tears from them as he calmed down.

Once he reopened them he turned his head toward Seto, but unfortunately didn't meet his gaze like the last time. Seto's eyes widened when Joey abruptly leaned forward and lifted his hand up. Out of instinct; Kaiba grabbed the boys wrist firmly; preventing his hand from connecting with it's target.

Joey's brows furrowed curiously when he felt the recognized sensation of Seto's hand grabbing his own, "What is it?" he asked as if he had no idea why Kaiba would try to stop him from doing what he was intending to do. Seto stared incredulously at the younger boy, "What are you doing?"

Joey tilted his head to the side innocently; looking like he was at a complete loss. "What do you think I'm doing. I wanted to see you."

Blue pools pulsed in surprise and the shifty sapphire waters crashed against the cobalt surfaces of the widening spheres. Pale skin flushed as soft petals parted to draw in an almost hesitant breath. "You what?" he repeated.

Joey stared into the space next to his caretaker's head with large doe-like eyes that were oblivious to the brunette's conflicting emotions. "..I wanted to see you." he reiterated softly as if he was wondering what was so wrong with his desire. "You were quiet.." he explained meekly.

The prodigy's brow creased in confusion when he heard the phrase once more. Instead of bringing him understanding the restatement only ruffled him up more. Joey wanted to see him. Joey saw with his hands...so he wanted to touch him. In his head he could work out the logic with such ease, but for some reason the concept of the boy doing it so...freely didn't register with Seto's brain.

Even when Joey asked him if he could do this yesterday he had been shy and timid about it. Now he wasn't even asking him. Where was he getting all of this confidence from? One minute Joey was reserved, the next he was furious, then he was happy, next moment he was like his normal self, and then he went back to being what Seto had turned him into.

"You let me do it before. And...you know since you don't know why you let me...maybe if I do it enough you'll figure it out," he proposed hopefully. The words to reply with still didn't make themselves known to the older boy so his tongue remained still and his lips were motionless. The strange silence coupled with the unwavering grip around the blonde's wrist caused said teenager to fall mute; suddenly feeling doubtful about his approach.

His lips parted and his brow wrinkled worriedly and the spark that Seto had relished went out. The rubescent petals trembled faintly and ruby eyes lowered themselves to the ground. Seto stared at the boy with something similiar to concern when he noticed the sudden diminishment in boldness.

"O-or...or not."

Seto let out a breath at this, but it wasn't one of relief. It was more like a breath of regret. Perhaps he should have just let Joey advance when he had tried to. Maybe he should have just let his new found confidence flourish instead of disabling it so swiftly.

"I-I'm sorry," Joey whispered apologetically. Honey strands shimmered and mixed with gold as they fluttered over the child's face; hiding his apprehensive eyes from sight. "I shouldn't have just done that out of nowhere. I should have asked you first," he chided himself.

Joey lowered his head and tried to tug his hand back, but was surprised when it didn't budge. He raised his gaze once more in bemusement and tried to pull his hand away, but still it wouldn't move. "Uhmm...Kaiba?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything yet," Seto informed him resolutely.

Joey's dark lashes fluttered rapidly against his cheeks when the elder vocalized this.

"I only asked what you were doing. I never said you couldn't," Seto notified him; trying to sound annoyed by the Wheeler's apologetic rambling. That was the only way he could truly mask his feelings around him. Since Joey couldn't see the lies on his face; he had to hear them in his voice instead.

Joey blinked slowly, the only reason the words didn't make sense was because Joey knew the person they were coming from would never say them. The voice sounded like Kaiba, but the words couldn't be his own.

Kaiba's voice he could hear. But the words and what he felt weren't his; they had to be someone else's. The touch wasn't cold or painful like it should have been, it was warm and gentle...like it was coming from an actual person. And the words weren't mechanic and insulting like they had always been, they were hesitant and reassuring.

"You can if you want to..." Seto muttered softly. He dropped his blue eyed gaze from Joey's face at this point, "Just try to give me a little warning in the future..." he advised him quietly, while steadily loosening his grip on the blonde's wrist. "...I'm not used to people touching me," he admitted as an explanation for his previous request.

Joey felt the fluttering warmth of the brunette's fingertips fleeting from his skin and vaguely he missed it. Joey shuffled closer to the other; keeping his body positioned in the brunette's direction as he lifted his now free hand up toward it's prior goal.

The appendage inched through the air with an obvious hesitance surrounding it, since it had no idea what obstacles may be in it's way. Seto eyed it, but didn't try to avoid it as it moved closer to him. Fingertips touched his cheek and their approach paused momentarily. After a brief interval they continued and ghosted over things fleetingly while the ruby eyed youth familiarized himself with the area again. The process, to Seto's duly noted disappointment, went by much faster than it had yesterday.

Joey coupled the sensations with the ones he had experienced yesterday and followed the mental map that he had created from that afternoon. He reached up and felt the small space between the boys brow; tilting his head slightly when he felt the crease there.

"Is something wrong?" he solicited curiously.

Seto lowered his lids, "No. This is just my expression," he lied reopening his eyes to expose blue dusky orbs. He didn't know what was wrong with him; this contact made him worse. He should have been able to mask his expression instantly and with ease, but for some reason he couldn't smooth out the creases and quirks.

Joey had to hear the lies in his voice from now on. Seto had grown somewhat accustomed, in this short time, to simply changing his voice..not his expression.

Now that Joey wanted to 'see' him, he couldn't find it in himself to cover it up. His voice right now was the only thing that he could use not to give himself away. Joey's brow's furrowed subtly at this; Seto's voice was seemingly collected...but what Joey was feeling with his hands didn't match up with the CEO's tone. Experimentally, he reached down and skimmed over the duelists chin and felt the obvious downward slant of the elder's lips.

"Are you sure?" he roused once more with a slightly more solicitous timbre. Now, why he was worried about Seto Kaiba, he had absolutely no logical idea. It was just something about how unnatural this situation was. Kaiba never acted like this...at least not around him. Deep down it really concerned Joey... because he had never seen this side of Kaiba.

And the thought of that unexposed territory making itself known to him...scared him.

Seto forced himself to dissuade from responding to the intonation that promised concern, but it was unsuccessful. Joey could feel the frown growing tense beneath his touch, which earned a mild breath of curiosity to escape from his lips. When he felt the smooth surface underneath his finger's move to take in a breath; he drew his hand away.

"Trust me...I'm positive," he dissembled. Even Seto had to resist the urge to cringe when he allowed himself to take shelter beneath that masqueraded claim. Lying had never hurt him this much...so why did it make his heart sting every time he did it now? And why was it only this bad when he did it to Joey's face?

"...Alright," Joey surrendered; although, he didn't believe what he was agreeing with. He shifted and touched the prodigy's cheek once more, "Even though I can't read those bumps, it's getting easier to use my hands to see things," he apprised the older duelist, deciding that he had nothing more to gain by venturing into the obviously thickly guarded emotions of Seto Kaiba.

"Well you did have a 12 year old teaching it to you," Seto reminded him absentmindedly, resolving to stay mute in regards to Joey's awkwardly placed hand. Joey shrugged and released a sigh, "Yeah, but it wasn't Mokuba. I just don't get it.." he murmured, his voice giving way to reveal some of his disheartened feelings about his failure.

The youth's eyes widened when he felt gentle fingers wrap around his wrist again; stopping the appendages exploration promptly. He blinked, "Something...wrong?" he asked quietly. Seto closed his eyes and shook his head while he lowered the boys hand from his face.

"No...I just think I may be able to explain it to you better," he replied looking over to the book that was resting on the coffee table. He leaned forward and picked it up, "It's not as hard as you're making it to be," he said assuredly.

...

Unbeknownst to the duo, a pair of dark blue eyes were watching them vigilantly from the railing. Mokuba had been walking down the hallway; planning to go downstairs to get something to eat, but his excursion was abruptly halted when he reached the banister at the end of the hall.

He had unintentionally happened upon the most shocking and most unfeasible sight of his life.

He crouched down and gripped the lean bars of the railing loosely; peering through them avidly. The midnight blue rings surrounding his dark navy skies pulsated at the unfamiliar sight. Joey and Seto were sitting on the couch with Joey facing his older brother; his hand raised and his fingers brushing against Seto's cheek.

To Mokuba's surprise Seto didn't jerk back or snap at the duelist for the action. He just sat there, staring, and allowed him to.

Mokuba's brow slanted incredulously when he recognized the emotion resting in his brother's eyes; it was troubled. Why would Seto look at Joey like that?

Seto never displayed responses like that around people. Sometimes Seto didn't even allow Mokuba, his own brother, to see those types of sentiments.

The young Kaiba kept his lips pressed firmly together; fearing that he may give away his location and his presence if he released any sound. Suddenly Joey's features pinched and his eyes filled with something that Mokuba identified as confusion and concern. The blonde's lips moved, but sadly Mokuba was too far away to hear the words that he spoke. In reply, Seto's eyes slipped shut for a brief, almost painful, moment before reopening to stare into Joey's. The brunette's mouth moved...but the youth was again unable to decipher the response he gave to the blonde.

A frown drew itself across the child's lips when he registered that he was going to be unable to figure out the basis of their conversation. Ever so slowly the older Kaiba raised his hand and gently covered the golden haired teen's smaller one with it. The blue eyed CEO removed the appendage and Joey withdrew from the spurning touch of the other.

Mokuba blinked rapidly at the reaction that differed so contrastively from his brother's already foreign behavior. Just like that, with that one simple gesture, their interaction ended and the entire unknown subject was changed.

Mokuba released a light disappointed breath; seeing that there was nothing left of the exchange for him to go off of. The raven haired boy soundlessly stood back to his feet; placing his hand on the railing to steady himself.

"Why are those two acting so strange?" he whispered in a baffled tone. Ever since Seto agreed to take care of Joey strange things had been happening. But this event was definitely one of the strangest positions Mokuba had happened upon.

He watched, out of the corner of his eye, as Seto lifted up the old red book that he himself had discarded prior to this and opened it. Joey's countenance of concern wilted and a look of interest bloomed in its stead.

Indigo sphere's slid shut while the adolescent shook his head in disfavor, "Teenager's are so confusing," he muttered and walked forward toward the staircase.

...

"Does that make more sense?" Seto catechized regarding the golden headed teenager who had been staring past his head throughout his lecture. Joey tilted his head and hummed; as if he was thinking something over in his mind before he answered, "Actually, yeah. That make's a lot more sense..." he exclaimed softly in a surprised but pleased voice.

"Now you just need to memorize all of them," Seto told him closing the book that was laying on his lap. Softly lidded sapphire eyes drifted up to gaze at the wall to the left of the blonde, and tilted upward to inspect the clock hanging above the fireplace. "It's about noon...you should probably eat," Seto noted; fluidly standing back to his feet.

Joey moaned petulantly when he heard the promise of the task he had come to find so distasteful, "Again!" he whined. Seto rolled his eyes, "Quit whining," he instructed the younger humorlessly. The paler Junior rested his hand on his hip and turned his head toward the staircase when he heard a faint creak emit one of the steps.

"Oh good. I was just about to come and get you," Seto mentioned aloud when he saw his younger sibling walking down the stairs. Mokuba smiled, but offered no other reply to his brother; he glanced over, instead, at the teenager who's head was turned in his direction.

"Oh hey Mokuba," he greeted affably.

Seto glanced at the red eyed duelist before looking back at the younger Kaiba, "Can you help me get the Dog to the kitchen. I have to try and find something that he'll actually eat," Seto breathed out in annoyance; knowing that the endeavor would be near impossible. Mokuba nodded compliantly, "Yeah sure," he obliged; making his way to the side of the couch.

Joey heaved a sigh and stood up, "Alright. Take me away I guess," he droned dramatically. Mokuba chuckled and took the older boys hand, "Come on Joey. I'm sure it won't be that bad," he assured as he escorted the sun kissed youth to the kitchen.

"Not for you," Joey murmured childishly as he was navigated through the endless black film that clung to his pupils.

"Quit being so negative, Mutt," Seto ordered in an almost parental voice. This surprised Joey only because no one had ever really spoken to him like that in the last seven years. After all with a drunken father and a practically nonexistent mother, nobody really took the initiative to be a parent to him.

Someone taking care of him was a theme that had died out long ago in Joey's mind. So he never craved it nor did he expect it of anyone to give it to him. He grew up with friends that he thought filled the void that his parents had created inside of him. But hearing the nostalgic tone that seemed to be covered with dust in Joey's mind made the forgotten void pulse.

Joey had simply become the big brother to everyone; someone who stood by them and protected them. He had naturally become what he had lacked in his own life...to make up for it's absence. This was why the way Kaiba had started to treat him made him anxious. It made him feel like he was stumbling around in the dark...literally.

All of this was like foreign territory to him.

Seto glanced at the somewhat stunned expression on the Pup's face, "That's my job," he finished. The slightly more 'Kaiba' tone broke Joey from his mental rambling as he finally entered the kitchen.

Mokuba helped him sit down and then set off finding himself food; leaving Joey in his not so favorite position of being faced with the task of consuming. Seto rolled his eyes and grunted silently as he placed something in front of the blonde, "Honestly, it's not like I'm trying to force a plastic tube down your throat," he grumbled irately.

Joey raised a brow, "Why would you even be trying to do that?"

Seto rested his palm against the cold surface of the wooden table, "Well if you were at a hospital right now and you were refusing to eat, they would either put a feeding tube in your throat or they would stick an IV in your arm," he stated.

Joey instantly shivered when he imagined the uncomfortable sensation of either being placed inside of him. "Would they...actually do that?" he asked queasily; wondering if Kaiba was merely messing with him to gain a reaction.

"Damn right they would," Seto scoffed leaning his weight against the arm that was propping him up. "They don't have the authority to force you to eat like I do," he asserted in a warning tone. Joey blinked rapidly when he caught the threat, "How the hell do you have the authority!" he snapped.

Seto crossed his arms; trading his arm for his hip to rest against the table, "Since I'm the person taking care of you, that means I'm responsible for your well being. So I have the right to do whatever I think is necessary to ensure your recovery," he informed him smugly.

Joey gritted his teeth, "I'm beginning to regret accepting this offer," he muttered out darkly. Seto smirked indistinctly when he heard the frustration in Joey's voice. What could he say? Old habits just died hard.

Joey finally released the breath he had been holding and sagged a little; letting his meaningless aggression pass him. "So Rich boy...what did you give me?" he asked reaching out to poke whatever was in front of him.

It took him a few tries; however, to figure out what was table and what was the plate. Seto shrugged, "It's just a sandwich," he responded; pausing for a brief second to reorganize his thoughts. "You need more protein..." he added silently; observing the wall across from him absentmindedly. "...If you don't get enough nutrients while your like this then it's going to affect your immune system," he murmured subduedly. "And if there's any hope of you getting surgery to fix your eyes then you'll need all the strength you can get."

Joey's lashes brushed slowly against his cheeks before he turned his head to stare in the prodigy's overall direction. Seto's vibrant eyes had faded to dark nearly black pools as he stared detachedly at the wall that was placed oh so conveniently away from Joey.

"If you can't fight off infections that you might get before or after the surgery then the chances of the procedure working will be compromised."

Joey released an inaudible breath at this; Seto words were rather surprising. They made perfect sense, but they also disproved some of Joey's earlier suspicions about Kaiba. From the way he talked to him about eating most days it seemed like he was holding his status over Joey's head. Like the threats to force feed him were just something Kaiba said to make himself feel powerful.

But now after hearing him say these things...it was like Kaiba had an actual reason..like a truly good intention for making him eat. He wasn't doing it to make Joey feel powerless, he was doing it because he wanted to ensure that Joey's health would be supported. He was trying to take care of him. He used threats because he knew that it would make Joey listen to him; that it would, in the end, help him get better.

At that time Joey was overcome with an intense desire to see the older brunette;longing to discover what his face was revealing. But he held back the temptation since he knew Mokuba was still in the room with them and he knew that neither of them wanted to discuss the topic to the younger boy.

So instead Joey shoved his hands in his lap and directed his gaze away from the brunette; to deplete Mokuba's possible suspicions about the pair.

And to help quell and control his own burning compulsion.

"You know I'm not trying to make this hard for you on purpose," Joey replied softly. Seto straightened and glanced at the youth from over his shoulder. "I didn't say that you were," he corrected him with no true defensive nature.

"I know...but I also know that this can't be easy for you.." he rephrased.

/_It's not./_

"Look Wheeler I offered to do this-" he began in a defiant tone; needing to diffuse the in depth conversation they were getting in to. He really hated it when they dropped their guards...it let them get too close to each other...and the closer they got the harder it was to pull away.

"I know that," Joey interjected louder so that Kaiba couldn't ignore him again. "But I know that this is a hard thing for..well you of all people to do...for someone who isn't your brother," he muttered; feeling slightly disconcerted by the fact that he had just compared himself to Mokuba.

The words felt strange on his tongue, like he shouldn't be forming them. It felt like he had just treaded on a sacred ground that he shouldn't have trespassed on. Maybe that was because he had just thought of how oddly Kaiba had started treating him as of late. More like...he mattered..like he wasn't just some stupid Mutt.

Joey felt like Kaiba had become almost...parental around him..like his presence was like that of an older brother. The presence and role that Joey normally took over in everyone's life, but his own.

Somehow it felt awkward that he had let that slip out. Even though his feelings weren't expressed the same way as how he had said them.

Thankfully since the sentence hadn't come out like how it had looked in his head, Kaiba didn't notice the hidden meaning of it when the blonde uttered it. The brunette merely closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, "Even if you're not my brother you are still _technically _my responsibility," he reminded the Wheeler.

Joey sighed quietly in relief at this; the soft almost hinted assurance soothed his anxious demeanor. Kaiba hadn't said anything that confirmed Joey's inklings of his older sibling attitude toward him...but in a very 'Kaiba' way he had said all that needed to be said. And for the moment...that was enough for Joey.

He wouldn't ever admit that he needed Kaiba. Or that he wanted his concern...or even that he secretly might be or had been craving the existence of an older brother like force in his life.

Right now he was simply content with admitting that he needed things from Kaiba. And whatever the older brunette could give him well..

That was good enough for Joey.

TBC

_**YAY! Took me fracking forever to write this but i started...then i stopped. Then i got really inspired an i corrected and wrote some more...Then a stopped. Then i got excited wrote some more corrected the shit scenes and ...stopped. Then finally i came back and finished it! Lol I know what the frackis wrong with me! Well I'm sorry! But this is difficult! JK -got tired of saying lol- Well it hasn't been easy to write this...I don't feel like this chapter's much good. I like the content...just not the way i'm...writing it at times...but what can i say I've been doing this for 9 chapters and I'm getting a little tired..Don't worry guys that doesn't mean i'm getting bored with the plot or anything! I just meant that I can only say the same thing so many times and evne though non of you ever care or notice it...i of course have to tweak out about all of it. I'm once I've corrected all this it will be better but for now..here this is. Personally...i kind of like that yami and yugi just broken everything up in this stories flow! Just because like i totally forgot about them! Jk well next chapter's going to be another day and...-squeel- I've had this idea in my head and i've decided i just have to put it into the next chapter...I don't want to spoil anything...but You'll like it. READ FUCKING 'ALBATROSS ADDICTIONS' !PLease REVIEW!**_


	10. Undertones of Truth

"Mutt, are you sure you can you do this on your own?" A voice asked with an obviously doubtful tone.

"Y-Yeah of course I am. Give me some credit Rich boy. It's not like I can't take care of myself," a different less certain voice replied.

Narrowed blue orbs slanted further at the blonde currently leaning tensely against the sink. Seto kept his arms crossed firmly over his chest as he exchanged glances with Joey and then back to the shower. "Actually Wheeler, in your situation that's exactly what it's like," he contradicted him.

Joey frowned glaring irritatedly at the floor, "Oh shut it," he grumbled aloud.

Seto closed his eyes and released a repressed sigh of aggravation, "Look the only reason I'm asking is because we both know what happened in the hallway," he reminded the blonde who flushed in embarrassment. "And I doubt that either of us want to repeat that incident any time soon," he confirmed assuredly.

He opened his eyes hesitantly and peered over at the blonde youth, "And this situation will be a whole lot more awkward if you end up falling over. Since..you know you'll be in the shower...and you'll be naked," he added causing the duelist's cheeks to become an even darker shade of pink.

Joey coughed and cleared his throat, "Look I'll be fine. Just tell me where everything is now so I know where to feel around for it," he instructed the elder brunette. Seto stared at the other; trying to figure out if he should even be letting Joey do this in the first place, before he released a sigh and shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "Fine," he breathed rolling his eyes.

He sauntered forward and placed his hand in between the younger boy's shoulder blades. Joey, out of habit, grew rigid beneath the expected but still foreign touch of his caretaker. Seto ignored the reaction, passing it off as exactly what it was; a nervous habit. He pushed the golden haired youth forward; guiding him into the small box of the shower before drawing his hand back to his side.

Joey blinked when he felt the warm weight lift off his back and disappear. His eyes shifted in lethargic questioning motions that even he knew wouldn't make a difference. "Well..go on and feel around," Seto told him, imitating the Wheeler with a slightly mocking motion with his hand before crossing his arms again.

Joey pouted; easily sensing the jeer like tone in the Kaiba's voice. In spite of this Joey reached forward and laid his palms flat against the tiled surface of the wall.

Seto watched attentively as Joey slid his hands against the surfaces of the shower, "Huh...pretty small," he muttered aloud. Seto blinked incredulously at this, "Excuse me," he prompted in a slightly defensive tone. Joey shrugged a shoulder, "Well knowing you Moneybags, I would have thought you'd have like a huge shower," he explained with a small smirk.

Seto glared at him, "Trust me I have various sizes; however, just because I'm wealthy that doesn't mean that I buy things that I don't need." he stated crossly. Joey glanced around merely out of a routine that he hadn't yet become accustomed to being without. "Alright alright," he droned easily. "You don't need to get so defensive," he reproved the other mildly.

Seto widened his eyes softly at this. _Him_ getting defensive? How absurd!

Joey finally placed his hands back at his sides, "Alright I think I'm okay with this," he informed the other. Seto nodded curtly to this, "There are towels on the wall to your right," he notified him performing an unneeded inclination with his head. Joey offhandedly glanced to the side; murmuring out a small sound of confirmation.

"And soap is on your right and shampoo is on your left," he instructed. Joey glanced around, "Exactly what are these things on Moneybags?" he inquired lifting his brows. Seto huffed inaudibly, "On the bench moron," he replied. Joey muttered something and turned a little in his space; trying to decide where he should guess to feel around for this bench. Seto rolled his eyes and stepped forward; grabbing the shorter boys shoulder and turning him in the appropriate direction.

Joey felt his face flush faintly when he felt the CEO's hand wrapped firmly around his shoulder, "Again Mutt, soap is-"

"On the right, shampoo's on the left," Joey picked up mechanically; showing the brunette that he had indeed been paying attention to his instructions. Seto made a soft sound but said nothing else as he led the boy out of the shower.

"That should be all you need then," Seto breathed out. "I'll turn the water on and then you can..do whatever," he muttered side stepping past the blonde to tilt the silver lever around so that the water began to spray from the nozzle, and then set the temperature.

He stepped back and looked over the duelist, "That's everything...I'll be waiting outside if you should need any help," he enlightened him in a surprisingly civil timbre. The two stood there in an uneasy stalemate until Seto finally walked out and shut the door behind him with a certain uncomfortable stiffness lingering in his stance.

Joey remained still until he heard the soft click of the door closing snugly against the frame that signified he was alone.

He released a long breath that he felt he had been holding in for ages. "Finally some nice alone time," he smiled to himself. He still had that weird itching anxiety that he would fall or run into something, but he wasn't about to give into his anxieties. That wasn't what Joey Wheeler was about after all, Joey Wheeler was about facing his problems head on.

Joey closed his eyes while he slipped off the black shirt that Kaiba had allowed him to borrow, "I'll be fine," he assured himself. "It's not like I haven't done this a dozen times," he breathed.

/_Yeah, but back then you could still see./_

He let the shirt drop to the floor figuring he'd worry about it later or let Kaiba take care of it for him.

Joey's eyes flickered open when the thought registered in his mind however. What was he thinking? Joey shook his head as he bent his knee's to grope around for the shirt he had just dropped. He wasn't some toddler that couldn't pick up after themselves. He scooped up the item and stood; sighing in a low voice as he leaned over so that he could place it on, what felt like, the counter.

Joey's mind began to wander; towards the thoughts he had warned himself to forget and continued to undress himself.

/_Just because it feels like he's treating you this way that doesn't make him your brother. He's _not_ your brother./_ he scolded himself mentally. /_You heard what he said; you're a responsibility. Kaiba doesn't care about you like he cares about Mokuba. You're just imagining it. He treats you nothing like a younger brother./_

Joey knew it was probably true, but for some reason his logic didn't really stick with him. He discarded the rest of his clothing and stepped into the shower; allowing the soothing feeling of the water spraying down on him to calm his nerves.

Kaiba wasn't like him...Kaiba didn't take on the older brother role for everyone like he did. He took over that role for one person, and that person was Mokuba..not Joey. Kaiba didn't like Joey...so it was impossible that he could act brotherly or parental toward him.

Joey closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his dampening hair; pushing back his messy bangs so they wouldn't stick to his face. He turned his head and reached behind his back hesitantly; feeling to his left for the item he had been told was in that direction.

Soon his fingers found the solid surface and wrapped around the slender bottle; bringing it up so that the teen could squirt the gooey product onto his hand. Joey set the bottle back down before rubbing his hands together and running them both through his hair.

He sighed delightedly; relishing in the pleasant sensation that washed over his body when he worked his fingers through his blonde locks. He had to admit that this shower was definitely way overdue in his opinion. He proceeded to massage his palms against his scalp and carded his foamy fingers through his tangled tresses before he felt satisfied.

He washed the gemini appendages beneath the warm water, subsequently extended his hand behind himself; searching on the right side this time until he grabbed a thicker bottle. He squirted the cool gel onto his palm and placed the container back on the small built in bench.

"Well this is certainly easier than I thought it would be," Joey muttered aloud pleasantly. He kneaded his hands together and began lathering the rest of his body. As he came close to finishing this task the blonde couldn't help but take notice of how warm it was starting to get.

He passed this off; however, as nothing and stepped beneath the spray of the water again to wash the soap off his body. He released a calm breath; taking comfort in the consistency of the routine. Once Joey was sure he had gotten all the soap off his skin he gingerly turned around and tipped his head back; allowing the water to rinse out the foamy substance in his hair.

Joey's eyes fell shut as began to methodically work his hands through his hair while the water soaked out the shampoo. It was when Joey had to cough in order to breath in the air did he realize how warm the shower had become.

Not only was the water hot, but now the very air around him felt humid.

It was thick and dense so he could barely inhale it without having to cough. Joey blinked a few times suddenly feeling light headed on his feet. When that wave hit him he decided that he definitely needed to get out before it got any worse. Joey slowly turned himself back around and groped the tiled exterior in front of him until he felt a damp handle. He twisted it to one side, but jumped immediately when he felt the spray come down harder on him.

He shuddered, instinctively, moving away from the roughness while he turned the lever in the opposite direction. To his relief the water shut off. However, this didn't relieve him at all of the humidity that was the one thing getting to him.

He released a soft moan while he reached around till he came to a cold surface that gave way beneath his fingertips. His damp lashes fluttered drowsily against his flushed cheeks as he shakily stepped out of the shower and outstretched his hand to the right for the towels that he had been told of.

He pulled the soft material towards him and rubbed it over his hair quickly before wrapping it clumsily around his waist. He knew that he had turned the water off and he was no longer trapped in the small capacity, but the heat this time would not subside.

The damage had already been done.

He stumbled forward releasing a fearful, but shaky moan as he caught himself before he could slip and fall. He reached to his side; desperately trying to feel around for a wall or a counter or anything he could use to steady himself.

To his dismay all he felt was air brushing against his wet skin. His lips parted and he strained to call out to the one person he knew was in reach, but his voice failed him far too quickly. Barely a whisper could escape Joey's throat before his lashes fluttered again and his body began to feel fuzzy.

He tried to focus on keeping his feet on the ground but for some reason...he couldn't even feel his feet on the ground anymore. It felt like his entire body was just floating; like his brain was completely detached. In a strange instant Joey thought hours might have passed by.

He thought perhaps that he was already in his bedroom, that Kaiba might have already helped him. But these thoughts disappeared when through the hazy darkness surrounding the boy, it felt as though everything was tilting on an invisible axis.

Once more Joey felt like hours had gone by and that this strange tilting sensation was being dragged on. This notion vanished however, when through the fog Joey felt and almost heard a very dull...very faint 'thud'.

He still couldn't feel his body, but it felt as though his mind had suddenly been jolted by that very simple thud. Without warning his mind raced with questions and realization began to cloud over the numbing daze that consumed him.

_/Wait a second. Am...am I on the floor! ?/_

_..._

Seto leaned his back against the wall peripheral to the bathroom door and relaxed against it. The sunlight coming through the large windows on the exterior to his right caught the tint of his iris's and set the crescent crystal tints aglow within the cobalt spheres.

More than anything Seto wished that he could get rid of the worry that was nagging inside his chest. For some odd reason the feeling would always arise every time he was away from the Mutt. Strangely it wasn't just sometimes, it was _every_ time he left Joey alone.

If there was a door, or a hallway, or a room, or hell a distance that separated them Seto would feel that nagging return.

Why did he have to care? Why! Why did he have to care so fricken much about the Dog!

Seto groaned quietly while resting the back of his head against the dark blue plaster wall of the blonde's room. It aggravated him to no end the way his heart would jolt every time he heard the muffled water splashing behind the door. He absolutely hated the way the awful, probably way too over dramatic, scenarios kept popping up in his head every time he let his mind wander too far.

God but the thing he despised the most was the way his overworked nerves and mind would relax so easily every time he heard the faint muddled sound of Joey's voice from the other side of the door.

Seto huffed softly in attempts to relax himself, but this did little to pacify him. He rolled his eyes at this and urged his tensed figure to relax and slacken against the surface he was propped up on. Very slowly his body obeyed him and his irritated expression settled; his shoulders rolled back, and his arms became looser in their crossed position.

The brunette continued to stare up at the ceiling, "Why am I acting so childish?" he mildly reprimanded himself not feeling nearly as aggravated as he thought he would. That didn't make too much sense, after all Seto had spent years of his life disciplining himself against behaviors such as this. To allow himself to slip up so easily should have frustrated him more.

The blue eyed prodigy sighed leisurely through his nose. Perhaps relaxing was just becoming easier for him now that his rivals or...rival couldn't see him when he did drop his guard in these subtle ways.

Seto distributed more of his weight in opposition to the wall; sinking his shoulders down as he blew out a soft breath that ruffled his bangs, "Either that or Wheeler's mood swings are starting to rub off on me," he muttered out bluntly in an effort to amuse himself.

Seto closed his eyes having all but given up on trying to figure out why he was the way that he was. Barely a second after he did this Seto heard the water change and then stop all at once. He briefly cracked one eye open; glancing toward the door calmly before closing it again and relaxing against the exterior.

At least now he should be able to unwind and stop worrying that Joey was going to hurt himself or something like -

_THUD!_

Seto's entire body jerked upon the sound; prompting his eyes to abruptly snap open and grow wide in a stunned alertness. He rapidly registered what the loudness implied and pushed himself off the wall; hurriedly throwing the door open to see what the cause of the noise was.

His eyes grew larger and his brow furrowed when he was met with the sight of Joey laying on the ground, half naked and soaking wet. For some reason it didn't occur to Seto at that moment that rushing to your self proclaimed enemy's side so quickly didn't necessarily go along with the cold persona he had formed over the years.

"What the hell," Seto hissed in a low tone as he knelt down next to the red eyed duelist. The blonde's body was damp and flushed all over; his cheeks especially, which had been dusted in a much too dark, for Seto's liking, shade of scarlet. The teenager was laying on his side; limp and breathing heavily. His partially dried golden hair fell haphazardly over his face and across the dampening white tiled floor. Seto leaned over his rival and gently lowered his hand to press the backs of his fingers against the child's blazing skin.

A frown appeared on the pale teens countenance and a worry that he had no time or will to suppress filled his eyes. His flesh was scorching and his face felt clammy in all the wrong places. He cursed underneath his breath softly and carefully slipped his hands beneath the blonde's body to turn him onto his back.

...

Joey's mind continued to race at a mile per minute as he tried to assess the situation he was in, unsuccessfully. Although his mind had been half jolted into reality everything around him was still dark and surreal. He still couldn't feel or hear anything other than the vague blurred soundlessness of his own thoughts.

Quite frankly he was still trying to figure out why the hell he was on the ground. Since for some reason this fact seemed to take precedence over all the other ones.

/_I'm on the fucking floor! Why am I on the floor!/_

Though everything remained numb Joey could still feel the sensation somewhat akin to being turned over. Which still didn't make sense since he couldn't feel anyone touching him. He _was_ able to tell that he was..or he had to be laying on his back.

For a third time it felt like hours were going by and Joey had no one or anything around him to tell him otherwise.

_/What the fuck! What's going on! Why am I on the ground!/_

_..._

Seto gazed down at the others face worriedly; placing the back of his hand against the blonde's neck, cheeks, and forehead. Everywhere was hot, hotter than the last place Seto felt, each one hotter than they should be.

He kept the cooler surface of his hand pressed against the side of the blonde's neck; waiting to see if he was showing any signs of even remotely responding. He released a troubled breath and wondered vaguely if he should drive the teenager to the hospital or something.

His brow creased faintly, "Come on," he whispered.

"Wheeler...Wheeler wake up," he said softly.

...

Joey was _sure_ that hours must have passed by then. Although, he couldn't necessarily be sure when he couldn't feel anything and therefore had no sense of time.

Suddenly through the lack of feeling, sight, and sound Joey began to hear a gentle..very muted voice. He groaned softly trying to hone in on it long enough so that he could make out the words. The sounds were too quiet and the letters of all the words kept filtering in and out of Joey's ears.

"W..W-e.."

/_What?/_

Joey groaned wearily as the voice became clearer and abruptly he was able to feel the faintest sensation against the bare skin of his neck.

"W..Wh...Wheeler...Wheeler wake up. Come on wake up."

_/Wake up? Am I supposed to be...waking up? I'm asleep?/_

_..._

Seto continued chanting in whispers to the half conscious blonde teenager. Exhorting and urging him to awaken from his strange slumber. Finally after a few minutes of coaxing; Joey's face twisted subtly and he released a barely audible moan.

The brunette's heart skipped a beat and a repressed form of assuagement consumed him. "Good, come on...open your eyes." he urged the boy in a tone no more higher than the light sound of a whisper.

/_Well...I guess I should be opening my eyes then./_

Joey moaned in an enervated manner and lethargically opened his eyes; obeying the un-embodied noise. Although everything was just as dark as it had been before Joey could now feel the weight of his body returning to him. Sounds that had faded filtered back through his ears and the heat that he had completely forgotten overwhelmed him.

Seto released a sigh of relief when drowsy half lidded ruby orbs revealed themselves past dark sable lashes; scarlets stained the entire iris barely permitting any other shade to appear as the large pupil dilated languidly. Seto's tense figure finally relaxed and the rapid beating of his heart carefully began to settle.

He reached down and pressed his middle and pointer finger against the underside of the blonde's wrist. Joey blinked lazily and his brow creased in confusion, "W-What?" he murmured rolling his head to the side at feeling the vaguely tight grip on his wrist.

Seto peered fleetingly at the youth's face while he checked his pulse.

He lifted his other wrist up; nudging aside his sleeve so that he could compare the ticking red hand on his watch to the rhythm of the younger duelist's heart beat. After a minute or so, Seto was satisfied with the others, slightly off, beats and released his wrist.

Since the brunette was now sure that Joey was alright, he felt the relief and worry give way to a strange kind of...anger. What was weird about it was that he wasn't really...angry...it felt like he was worried. So worried that he honestly had no other way to express it in any other form than an emotion that imitated rage.

His soft baby blue sphere's grew darker; tainting the lightness with a much more violent hue, as they narrowed toward the blonde who was still rather fatigued against the wet tiles. The 'concern in rage's clothing' bubbled within his stomach; rising to his chest and thrashing inside of him so fiercely that he was almost positive that something was going to just rip off a part of him in a vicious attempt to escape his vessel. In spite of the foreign fire raging inside of him, Seto mindfully slid his hands beneath the Junior's body; careful not to move him too quickly lest he upset his seemingly delicate condition even more.

Joey felt the contact and feverishly protested; vainly attempting to squirm away from the others touch, which held firm despite his struggling.

"God damn it Wheeler," Seto cursed while he lifted the younger one up from the ground. He held the trembling slender frame securely against his chest; secretly fearing that something would happen if he didn't. "Why did I let you convince me that you could do this yourself," he hissed frustratedly. Joey's lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he was pressed up against something drastically more solid than his own body. The surface was rather warm, but...surprisingly cooler than his own temperature. It was that duly noted fact that made Joey lean closer to the force, while subconsciously listening to his rival's less than pleasant tone of voice.

"That's it. From now on you're not doing this by yourself," he stated with an austere tone of finality.

Even in his dazed state of mind Joey still caught that promise loud and clear. Instinctively he nudged his head against an unknown soft material in a distressed manner and whined out a wordless complaint, which was quickly silenced by the brunette holding him.

"No." The older CEO snapped at him sternly; stopping Joey from saying anything else that even resembled a challenge to the brunette's authority. "Look I don't care if you don't like it or not , you can't do these things on your own." he declared. "I was trying to give you some room and let you have some independence, but obviously I can't do that."

Joey's mind was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness, the only thing keeping him alert being the sound of Seto's voice talking to him. Although even the sound of Seto's voice at one point couldn't help hold off the weariness he was feeling. However, one of the key things he picked up on while listening to the prodigy's lecture was the undertone that offered hopeful confirmation to his suspicions.

/_...If that isn't how a parent...or an older brother talks to their kid or their sibling, than I don't know how they do./_

The thought was nothing more than a fleeting notion in his scrambled subconscious, but the message it held still became deeply rooted within the blonde's mind. Inadvertently, Seto had given Joey the one thing he had never known he had been lacking.

Seto promptly began walking back towards the threshold leading to Joey's room; leaving the mess of water behind until he had the youth taken care of. "This stupid independence thing of yours stops now. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself just so you can keep your damn pride!"

Seto abruptly felt the anger slowly fade from his system; leaving him feeling passive and oddly...full but unsatisfied. Yelling at people normally felt good...it should feel good that he was yelling at Joey right now. Then again...if he was really angry..he would never have said 'why did I'.

He hadn't been yelling at Joey. All he had done was reprimand himself for allowing Joey to get hurt the way he did.

Seto glanced down at the golden haired teen, who appeared to have fallen asleep on him again, and looked back up at the ceiling and sighed. There it was again..that weird lack of irritation for allowing himself to reveal so many repressed emotions and behaviors.

Seto peered down at the ruby eyed duelist with a seemingly tired expression, "It's a good thing you can't see me," he whispered quietly.

The tall brunette slowly walked to the youth's bed and laid him down. He strode back into the bathroom; grabbing a second towel and throwing a third onto the large puddle on the ground. "That will keep it in one place until I get back," he muttered walking back to the bedroom area. He returned to the shorter boy's bedside and sat down on it; carefully maneuvering the teen so that he was propped up against his chest. He grabbed the towel that he had retrieved and began to dry the teen's upper body, which was dampened with a mixture of water and sweat. Every so often he would elicit a subdued moan or a quiet whimper from his charge, but other than the occasional sound the other didn't stir from his deep slumber.

Seto sighed indistinctly as he proceeded to strip the boy of the towel around his waist, which was pretty much soaked, and covered him back up with the towel he had been using. The brunette's eyes slipped shut for a moment as he took in a deep breath and exhaled tiredly. As he re-opened them he laid the blonde back on the mattress and grabbed the discarded towel.

His movements were merely automatic at this point as he traveled back into the bathroom to pick up the rest of the Wheeler's clothes...which were technically his anyways. After that he walked out of the boy's room and traveled up the staircase. His pace was swift but still lax as he journeyed to the laundry room to put the bundle of clothes into the washing machine.

His eagerness to return to the blind duelist's presence urged him forward, but the knowledge that Joey was okay held back a majority of his anxious movements.

Shortly after the CEO had finished starting the wash; Seto took a moment to assess his own appearance. Holding Joey in order to take him back to his room _and_ kneeling down in the bathroom before had successfully gotten his pants and his shirt sufficiently wet. He respired wearily and pushed himself off the edge of the machine. He made his way down the hallway to his room while running his fingers through his chocolate colored locks.

The calming action did little to alleviate his fatigued mind though.

The passiveness he felt wasn't all that normal for him. Sure he was used to being tired and he was used to being calm...but he was never like this in these types of situations. Right now he should be cold, aloof, and perhaps a little bit tense.

Not calm, exhausted, and...concerned.

The prodigy shook his head mildly as he entered his room. He began to carelessly discard his previous attire in exchange for a long sleeved button up black shirt and dark blue jeans. He leaned over his dresser and started rummaging through his drawers; knowing that he had to find something else for the Mutt to wear.

He couldn't just leave him in nothing but a towel after all.

...

Apparently helping Joey into those clothes was the hard part. Dressing him was like trying to get clothes onto 136 pound rag doll.

However, after about 10 minutes or so Seto had succeeded in getting the younger into a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

Sadly since Seto was much bigger than Joey the clothes were still loose and...well big on him.

Seto shrugged at the thought, "Better than nothing," he murmured to himself. The blue eyed CEO wrapped the still feverish Wheeler in blankets seeing as his temperature wasn't fading whatsoever. The pale prodigy walked up to the windowed wall and stared at the sky briefly before drawing the indigo curtains closed; shrouding the room in an artificial night.

Finally, with all the tasks accomplished, the brunette pulled up a chair and sat beside the blonde's bed; watching as his flushed lips parted and his chest gently rose and fell beneath the sheets.

Seto propped his elbows on his knee's and loosely entwined his pale fingers together; leaning forward to rest against the joined appendages as his blue eyes remained trained on the sleeping figure. The crystal flecks faded and were consumed by the cobalt oceans once the curtains were drawn and the sun extinguished, but the cobalt surplus was ever so slowly halved with sapphire crescents that took over the other half of the iris.

Twin brows grew closer together and downy chocolate strands fell across the prodigy's forehead; stray locks shading portions of the youth's eyes.

The close proximity helped Seto's growing anxiety little. Instead it grew like a small flame as he awaited with a strange eagerness for Joey to wake back up. The glowing heat grew larger as oxygen was continuously added, while Seto kept thinking over the real reason his unease was so great.

It was because he couldn't find out how to turn his worry off.

He was sitting right next to Joey...and yet the worry wouldn't stop. The worry compelled him to stay more than the fear of the emotion did. He couldn't leave because he needed to stay there and watch over the younger boy. He needed to because he had to...because...maybe he wanted to. After all it wasn't some written rule that he had to sit here until Joey woke up. Technically he had done everything that was necessary of him and had made sure that Joey was stable. _Technically, _he wasn't obligated to do anything more...there was nothing stopping him from walking out of this room. He was there because he wanted to be...because he needed and had to be in regards to his own sentiments.

Joey was his responsibility and Seto needed to take care of him.

He needed to worry about his responsibility.

And all that that implied.

TBC

_**OH MY LORD! Gosh!...can you guys even believe I wrote the entire layout for this in just a day! ? I know right! However make a note that on this day I corrected the entire thing and made it a lot longer...good and big example being you know that part with seto drying him off...That was never there...along with everything after that until you get to the break lines. It used to be implied.. NOT ANYMORE! Lol! Yeah i've had this scene in my head for a long time. Oh and by the way you know when Joey faints and stuff...I literally wrote that based completely off of the time i actually fainted. Everything he's thinking and is describing in those paragraphs expect for a few minor alterations for a some were my exact thought...yeah I fainted during something at school! Lol well i just find it funny because my actual first thought was the 'im on the floor!" Lol true! Yeah I altered it a little because i didn't think it that many times...and also seto's hospital thingy someone actual said that when i fainted...and i was like "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" lol! But anyways enough of my inane rambling I really hope you guys like this! I'm...sorta happy with it i guess...not really. I'm getting repetitive in my mind...but then again I may also be over analyzing myself again...Okay! Well then read Albatross Addictions and review that and then come back here and REVIEW! No really guys...PLEAAASSSSEE! I posted like two other chapters and there are not enough reviews to do them justice in my mind! Honestly is this plot just getting old? Sigh well please review once again.**_


	11. Erratic Evolutions

Cool tendrils spread through his body carefully, hesitantly, overpowering the unbearable heat that encased his slight form. Silence consumed his unconscious mind secretly; keeping the vessel unaware of the lack of sound and movement. The floating sensation carried his figure through the endless hoards of black clouds fogging his brain. Every so often the sensation was interrupted to be replaced by the sharp dropping feeling that sent the blonde's mind plummeting down into the dark abyss's of his thoughts. His stomach would lurch and his skin would tingle as motionless air swept past him while his limp body would dive down; swooping through the pillows of darkness down into nothing. The apprehension and adrenaline would race through his heart; sending anxious waves through his limbs until the motions abruptly ceased.

And he was left floating in the billowing clouds; unmoving and silent awaiting for the next drop to drag his body down again.

...

Dark rings shuddered in a continuous vague motion as circles were halved by the overshadowing dark fans that hovered above. Pools withdrew into themselves as lashes fluttered down until lids flickered up once more causing the lightening blue waters to ripple.

Seto released a soft sigh and closed his eyes briefly to rub his fingers against his heavy lids. They opened themselves to gaze down at the stationary silhouette laying beneath the layers of sheets. Soft sun kissed flesh flushed darkly; staining the boy's cheeks with a rubescent tint. Rose shaded petals were parted; moving gently to take in slow even breaths.

His charge had barely moved at all since yesterday afternoon. He had hardly released so much as a whimper since Seto had sat down. The brunette sighed upon the thought; he supposed that should be considered a good thing.

He leaned back in the chair he was seated in and pushed his porcelain fingers through his bangs; shoving them from his forehead and entangling the digits into his chestnut tresses.

He had left the room some time late last night and had forced himself to sleep for a few hours. However, he found himself unable to stay asleep for very long; he was continuously tossing and turning, incapable of relaxation. So after the fifth time he had awoken to stare glumly at his ceiling he got up and returned the next morning. So there he was at 9:00 Am, waiting for the golden haired teenager to wake up. He had felt the dog's head upon returning, but the back of his hand was greeted with a less than reassuring heat.

The CEO respired quietly, "If only he came with a manual," he whispered not even able to muster up a smirk at his own joke. He pushed himself up to his feet and peered down at the sleeping teenager through the dimly lit room.

He reached down and carefully removed the damp cloth he had placed on Joey's forehead. A muted utterance left the smaller boy's lips when the faint jostle registered. Seto curiously felt the duelist's head again to find that the warmth had been dully reduced. He heaved a sigh as he walked into the conjoined bathroom.

He leaned over; resting his front half against the sink while he twisted the knob on the faucet's right to start the flow of icy water. He passively gazed at the clear stream that flowed from the silver nozzle; contemplating thoughts that only lead to paradoxes in his mind. His fingers moved mechanically, dipping down to run the white cloth underneath the spray.

"I seriously have to remember to choke Yami when I see him again," he muttered beneath his breath.

His irritation of the spiky haired teenager grew slowly worse the longer he was around Joey. In his mind Yami was the only person he could blame for his budding 'human' emotions. Seto cursed softly at this underneath an exhale and turned the faucet off; wringing out the rag over the sink.

The mutt had been here for a week. A week. So why had so much happened? A week wasn't that long...how could Seto have changed so drastically in such a short span of time?

Seto shook his head as he sauntered back into the dark bedroom where the ruby eyed teen was resting, "Not like there's anything I can do to change it now," he murmured mostly to himself. As Kaiba walked back to his seat he knew that that wasn't necessarily true. He knew that it wouldn't be that hard to shove his feelings back; he had done it before so he could do it now. He gently laid the wet cloth over Joey's forehead, eliciting a quiet moan from him. Kaiba could resist the pull and go back to acting cold and heartless around Joey.

He could go back to not caring whatsoever about him.

He could.

But he wouldn't.

He knew this in the back of his mind, but still he pretended that he didn't. It was better if he acted like he didn't know he could, at least if he did that then the temptation to act on his ability wouldn't arise. He acted like it was impossible so that he wouldn't try.

Because he knew he could...and he would succeed.

Seto allowed himself to slouch as he balanced the weight of his upper body against his elbows, which were resting on his knees. He hung his head and kept his eyes closed; taking the slightest moment to indulge in the defeat he had forced upon himself and had accepted. Slowly he reopened his eyes and peered up stoically through his brown locks that hung over his face; shrouding it like a curtain.

His hair fell over his right eye; hiding it from sight while the other was left free to stare through the stray strands hanging over it.

The defeat he had conceded to surged through his veins; exploring the territory it had never been allowed into and took with it the urges that Seto had intended to rid his mind of. He allowed every one of them to leave his body; leaving him with a lighter burden on his shoulders. He exhaled through his nose allowing a foreign, sorely forgotten, pressure of relief weigh him down.

The shakiest smile crossed the brunette's face as he felt the sensation course through him. His eyes softened in a weary form of happiness. For once he was glad to welcome defeat, he embraced it and for the first time since he was a child; he felt the positive effects that it could bring.

The hatred, temptation, fury, and resistance had been taken away from him at least in regards to that one choice.

The prodigy's eyes fell closed, even though the action was only visible for one of his eyes. The slight smile remained as Seto hung his head gently; letting the smile fade as he took in a deep breath and released it silently.

Subdued sapphires emerged partially from behind dark lashes and stared at the floor. He had made his choice...but it wasn't the only one he had to make. Despite the changes and the faint shifts he had underwent, the lasting effects of his childhood still remained; permanently influencing him.

For the slightest moment blue orbs darkened; recalling every bitter moment his affections had been spurned. Every trust that had betrayed him, every shred of confidence that had been ripped away from him, every single exhaustion filled night that had continued into a relentless day.

The sphere's softened finally as Seto forced the awful memories back; he was in no rush to relive his past any time soon.

His decision to ignore the temptations he had, remained true. He wouldn't stifle the feelings that had started to grow within him. He wouldn't go back to treating Joey with the same coldness he always had.

But those very same..cold elements of his personality that existed solely as an effect of the cruelty he had received from his step-father, were not something that he could so easily repress.

Yes. He wouldn't pretend like the events around him weren't affecting him...but he couldn't really ever fix the damage that had already been done to him.

Joey would merely have to unknowingly accept that a slightly...less aloof Kaiba was the best he was going to get at the moment.

Seto exhaled; closing his eyes as he straightened his back, "Wouldn't you be proud Gozaburo," he muttered sardonically to himself. His sapphire tinted orbs revealed themselves again when a quiet groan emitted the teenager across from him.

Seto awaited patiently to see if the movements would continue to convey that the Wheeler was waking, but he received no confirmation. He frowned softly at this and reached over the blonde to turn the cloth on his head over before settling his hand back on his lap.

Barely a few second after the brunette had rested his palm against his thigh, Joey's eyes began twitching lethargically. Seto peered at the other keenly; forcing himself to contain his curiosity as he proceeded to observe.

/_Well I agreed that I wouldn't ignore those feelings...but I never said that I would let anyone else know about it./_

_..._

Joey's lips pursed together as the dropping motion, his stomach had taken on, grew more intense. The shocks of adrenaline that raced through his veins continued mercilessly; shaking the young teen's body into a new state of awareness.

The numbness gently began to give way to allow the tingling sensation in his fingertips to emerge. The tanned digits twitched involuntarily as the air rushed past him. His entire body began to awaken with a new consciousness as the feeling torpidly returned to stimulate his limbs.

The air whipped against him as his body plummeted head first through the darkness.

As the remembrance of movement returned, Joey's face scrunched up faintly, his lashes twitching slowly against his cheeks as the hallucinated touch of the wind gusting against his features was finally felt. Black breezes swept through his hair and a contrasting coldness rushed through him; battling the heat that emitted him.

Flickers of sparkling scarlet emerged.

...

Abruptly every feeling vanished. The wind, the sounds, the tingling, the plummeting; everything. It left Joey feeling somnolently confused as he blinked unhurriedly in attempts to make sense of his situation. The only sensations that remained consistent were the heat and the cold.

It was just as dark as it had been before, but everything else was too different for it to be the same.

"You were out for awhile," a quiet voice mused from his side. Joey's spheres alighted when his brain instantly identified the voice that had addressed him. He turned his head languidly; suddenly feeling heavy with each move he tried to make.

"Kaiba?" he murmured questioningly. He didn't wait for the older brunette to reply though, he only turned his head back to it's original position and groaned quietly. "What happened?"

Seto respired and reached over to remove the cloth, that had slipped off the Wheeler's head, from the bedspread. "Well for starters, you ended up fainting in the bathroom," he began with a chiding tone that he was unable to mask.

The blonde's brows creased and briefly his lip pulled back in distaste, "Oh yeah..." he moaned out chagrined, obviously remembering the event less than fondly.

The elder boy huffed, "Which tells me that you clearly can't be left alone," he stated earning another shameful look from the dog. Joey closed his eyes, "How long have I been out?" he muttered reaching his hand up to rub his aching head.

Seto ran his hand through his hair, "About a day," he replied smoothly.

Joey's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright; causing Seto to jump slightly at the sharp motions of the previously lethargic boy.

"A day!" Joey exclaimed loudly.

Seto frowned and glared at the younger boy, "Yes. Now would you please calm down," he solicited the golden haired child in an irritated timbre. Joey panted as his head whipped toward the brunette; their stares still not quite meeting. "Calm down!" he parroted incredulously.

"I've been asleep for an entire day and you want me to CALM DOWN!" he nearly yelled at the CEO. Seto rolled his eyes and scowled at the blind boy, "Yes. I want you to calm down Mutt," he reasserted.

Joey sputtered out frantic nonsense, "W-Why didn't you wake me up!" he asked breathlessly.

The blue eyed prodigy grunted and leaned back; crossing his arms calmly against his chest, "Because you were sick." he replied factually. "Besides if you slept for that long you probably needed the sleep," he informed the youth.

Joey blinked a couple of times while he caught his breath. "Whadya mean sick?"

Seto shook his head in disbelief; he was slowly starting to remember why Joey annoyed him so much, "God Wheeler! I mean sick. As in you're ill," he replied coldly.

Joey glared softly at hearing the harshness, "Geez what's up with you Moneybags," he muttered defensively. Wondering vaguely why the brunette had been so..caring before and why he was being an ass now.

"Nothing." Seto replied immediately.

Joey raised a brow when he caught the swiftness in the other's tone, but ignored it for the moment. Knowing that Kaiba would never willingly admit to him that he had slipped up even a little bit.

Instead, he settled his weight against his elbows and shifted underneath the covers piled over him. His eyes widened briefly; however, when he distinguished something very strange about the materials brushing against his skin. He glanced down and felt his stomach with his hand and was surprised to feel a soft material grace his fingertips.

"Wait a second...where..." he whispered indistinctly. Last thing he remembered was being carried by Kaiba after he had...apparently fainted in the bathroom. And Kaiba said that he had been asleep all day...so how the hell did he have clothes on?

His body once more jolted back up, "How do I have clothes on!" he snapped.

The brunette jumped, "Jesus!" he hissed. "How do you think Mutt?" he retorted as he settled himself back in his seat. "I dressed you after you fell back asleep."

Joey's already flushed face grew redder, "Y-You mean you saw me naked!" he screeched mentally cursing himself for how high his voice sounded.

Seto cringed at the volume and rubbed his ear, "Nice pipes, Pup," he remarked offhandedly. "And to answer your question yes. However...it's not like thats anything new."

"W-What's that supposed to mean!"

Seto stared at the duelist with a raised brow, wondering why the teen honestly didn't know what he was talking about. "Well...we share a locker room at school," he replied.

Joey's stunned features fell upon hearing the blatant statement. "Oh..." he muttered quietly glancing in the opposite direction of the elder's voice. Seto shook his head while pushing back the urge to roll his eyes at the mutt's stupidity.

With his aggravations aside, he eyed the boy curiously, "Look...do you.." he began mutedly. He opened his mouth preparing to finish his sentence, but his throat dried up when placid pupils wandered over to stare at him. Instinctively, he looked away and swallowed to dampen his throat, "..Do you even remember what I said to you yesterday?" he asked finally.

Joey's gaze left him upon the utterance and his survey fell upon the wrinkled sheets covering his waist. The sparkling flecks of water dimmed throughout the piles of autumn influenced leaves; causing their beauty to become concealed beneath the stillness. A very subtle breeze ghosted by; stirring up the red foliage, but it settled very quickly leaving the cardinal shades motionless.

Joey's eyes had become withdrawn as he thought back to that period of darkness. The moment that had been stretched on for hours. The gap in space and time that held no gravity. He remembered the event almost flawlessly, but the event itself was perceived as nothing more than sounds and touches.

He could recall the floor disappearing beneath his feet and an impact that he never felt. He remembered the hours of darkness that filled him with an ominous numbness.

Seto's regard for the young blonde grew gradually more concerned as he watched the bright roses grow darker and darker until it seemed like they had almost wilted. He contemplated repeating his question, but decided against it when he thought of what he might miss out on if he broke the boy's train of thought.

"A little bit," a soft reserved voice murmured out. A spark crackled in the dim petals when the blonde's brow creased ever so slightly against his forehead. Joey's body had subconsciously relaxed against the bed beneath him and his back leaned against the head board.

"Every thing's...really...faint though," he explained hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to recall the emotions that he had experienced. Joey chalked everything that slipped off his tongue after that to the fever he was suffering from.

"I...remember how you talked to me," he whispered fleetingly.

Seto's eyes rounded briefly and he raised a brow in confusion, "What do you mean how I talked to you?" he inquired bemusedly.

Joey stiffened upon hearing this, as if just realizing what he had confessed, and quickly sputtered out a different response to cover up what he had just accidentally admitted.

"I-I mean you sounded angry..i-is what I meant," he lied partially. It wasn't a complete lie..after all Kaiba had been kinda angry. The reason it was untrue was because that wasn't the part of it Joey had been referring to. What he had almost let slip was the promise of concern that Kaiba had injected into his words.

What Joey remembered was that Kaiba talked to him like he was his brother.

Unbeknownst to the duelist, his little white lie had come across to the brunette differently. Joey never saw the hurt look that flashed across Seto's face when he heard that. Joey couldn't see the crease in the boy's brow, or the way his shoulder's tensed, the way his teeth clenched together, or how his fingers twisted into the fabric of his pants.

What Joey didn't know was how much that small little lie hurt Seto. It hadn't hit him that hard because Seto knew the boy was lying or anything...it was because Seto thought that the only thing Joey could remember was how angry he had been.

It made his chest sting to the point where he wanted to grab it in fear of having a heart attack. His Blue Eyes made Joey blind..._he_ made Joey blind. And Joey had no idea. Seto was doing all of this to make up for his error; to fix what he had broken. And the thought that Joey reacted to him only out of some sort of subconscious fear of him...it hurt. It hurt him to know that although Joey didn't remember what he had done to him...he reacted to him as if he did.

His heart ached because deep deep down...Joey knew.

He knew to be cautious around him...he knew what he had done. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind who to blame for all of his pain.

Seto spoke with minor difficulty, "That's...all you remember?" he asked tensely. Trying to hold back the pain from his voice as well as the fear that the other's answer would be one of assent. Joey took in an inaudible breath when managed to catch the off tone in the brunette's voice.

"..Well..I told you it's really...hard to remember," he whispered nervously. His tanned fingers began twisting the blankets in attempts to keep his body occupied while his mind underwent the brunt of his stress. "I..I know that you were saying something about...not doing something again," he managed out.

He swore that the reason he was getting so nervous was because he was lying through his teeth.

He knew what had happened...he recalled what Kaiba had said to him..almost word for word. But it was far too embarrassing to repeat all of it. It was just so much easier to play dumb and pretend that he didn't know everything. It was...so much more convenient to let Seto...fill in all the blanks for him.

"I told you," Seto began softly feeling a majority of his anguish fade from his system when he was thrown back into something already familiar and mapped out for him. "That you couldn't do things by yourself anymore," he explained to the other carefully.

Joey's head bobbed slowly in response to the elder's words, "Right...I remember that."

Seto forced himself to lean away from the boy's bedside; feeling the need to force some distance between them so that he could wean himself off this strange need for contact. He cleared his throat, "What's the..last thing you remember?"

Joey hummed silently and relaxed once more at the question. He knew that he had thought about the tone of Kaiba's voice...but then again that wasn't really the last thing he could recall. After all..there was no need to enlighten Kaiba on his mental ravings just yet.

"Something...Something about not wanting me to hurt myself?" Joey replied quietly, posing his answer more like a question. Truthfully Joey's memory of that last moment before everything began to drift away was actually pretty sketchy.

Seto's figure stiffened at this and he quickly attempted to will away the flushing shade on his cheeks.

Sadly he had failed to remember some of the more...embarrassing things he had let slip out yesterday. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes; feeling the need to cut off all forms of connection with the Wheeler as he finished the blonde's statement.

"I..said that I wasn't going to allow you to hurt yourself for the sake of pride..." he replied while trying to ignore the growing heat on his face. Joey blinked and turned his head towards the brunette; regarding him with something akin to surprise.

Seto glanced over at the ruby eyed duelist through his brown bangs, hesitantly; unsure if his awkwardness would get worse if he tried to make eye contact with him. Normally he would have looked the other straight in the eye with absolutely no difficulty whatsoever. However, normally he never would have said something so deep and...out of character.

It was uncertain what Joey would respond with. After all...Kaiba was his enemy and Seto wouldn't put it past Joey to taunt him about what he had said.

However, Joey's response differed drastically from what Seto had imagined.

"You know Rich boy...you're actually kinda nice when you don't have an audience," Joey said sincerely. His words had come out something like a..tentative compliment. Seto blinked in bewilderment when he heard this, "What?"

Joey instantly glanced down as his cheeks flushed, "Well..I just meant that..," he started anxiously while raising his gaze carefully. "You're... not really as bad as you seem sometimes," he muttered. Thrashing waters calmed themselves, slowly allowing the specks of white foam to surface and drift. The cerulean waves began to flow steadily, permitting the sun's rays to glimmer over the reflective surface; rebounding the hopeful shimmer across the vast oceans.

The silence had accumulated around them; stretching out to cover minutes as they flew by.

It took about that long for Joey to shift uncomfortably on the bed and look away from the older boy, "H-Heh then again..I-I'm probably just spitting out stupid stuff again," he chuckled falsely. The last thing he wanted right now was to make his situation any more difficult. And he most certainly had no desire to make his and Kaiba's relationship even more strained than it already was.

Somehow the swift way that Joey had retracted his compliment; hurt Seto a little more than he liked to admit. He realized that he should expect this, though. So for the sake of dispelling the stiffness in the air Seto pushed back his feelings of upset and went along with Joey's reply.

"Most likely," he agreed with a long breath. "After all you _do_ still have a fever," he reminded the boy. Seto contained a slight flinch when he voiced this response. Joey blinked, but then a look of understanding lethargically broke onto his face. He leaned back against the headboard and blindly permitted his red orbed gaze to drift up as he lifted his hand leisurely.

Ever so gently his fingertips touched the smooth surface of his forehead and his lips parted to release a soft, "Oh..."

Seto raised a brow at this pondering why the boy had calmed down so much. It was so strange how the blonde was frantic and jittery for one minute and then the next he was graceful and silent.

Hesitantly Joey flattened the pads of his fingers against his forehead; testing the temperature that was radiating from his flesh. "I almost forgot," he whispered distantly.

Seto leaned forward, "Are you...okay?" he probed cautiously. He was aware this was probably caused by the fever, but still the others behavior worried him. Joey's lashes fluttered slowly as he removed his hand and lowered his regards, "Yeah..." he murmured calmly.

"I'm probably just a little light headed s'all" he smiled reassuringly at the other. He knew it was weird to feel this way around his enemy, but he didn't want the older boy to worry about him. He realized that sounded absurd; Kaiba worrying about _him_ of all people.

The things he heard in Seto's voice created a lapse in that logic; however. So he smiled at the brunette in hopes that it would help dispel the concern that he strangely seemed to hold for him. Seto muttered something under his breath and glanced away when he saw the boy's vibrant smile directed toward him.

"Well you never took your medicine yesterday so it doesn't surprise me if you don't feel well," he mumbled factually. Joey closed his eyes, "I don't get why I have to take that stuff...I'm blind..No pill is going to help me get better," he remarked aloud.

Seto's gaze sharpened at this and he straightened, "And what makes you so sure about that?" he interrogated the boy. "As far as I know you don't have any medical training to back up your claim," he accused the blonde sternly prompting the younger teen to open his eyes and blink.

"Those pills are supposed to help you deal with the side effects. They're keeping your immune system healthy so that if you get surgery you'll have a better chance of it succeeding. Those pills are helping you see vicariously."

Joey's face contorted perplexedly, "Why are you so serious about this?" he pondered aloud.

Seto looked at him, seemingly caught off guard by the boy's comment, "What are you talking about?" he asked only partially pretending that he had no idea what the young blonde was talking about.

Joey closed his eyes and shook his head, "You know what I'm talking about," he told the other assuredly. "You always act so...serious when I bring up my medicine," he clarified revealing his eyes and staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

Seto frowned and glanced away from the blind youth while folding his arms; straightening his back in a nervous almost defensive manner. "Well what do you want me to do?" he asked the other in a way that made him sound somewhat like a child who was trying to win an argument. Seto released a breath through his nose as his shoulders tensed momentarily before slackening once more. His gleaming blue eyes followed a short invisible line on the wall while he thought about what to say.

Finally his gaze drifted down the wall back to the floor, "I have to make sure that you take that stuff..." he said almost like he was trying to justify his awkward behavior. "I agreed to take care of you..." he added in a low gentle voice that sounded distant even to Seto's ears. "How do you expect me to do that if I don't take your needs seriously?"

The question was definitely said as a rhetorical inquiry, but there was a part of Joey that wanted to try and reply to it even though he had no answer; neither of assent or dissent.

Seto risked a slow sideways glance at Joey after he said this. His blue eyed stare was less guarded though, and it looked honest, but somehow sad in a strange way. Perhaps it was because there was a certain vulnerability that lurked within it. Something about baring himself to Joey's reply for a question that he couldn't even answer left Seto feeling oddly exposed and unnerved to a point.

Joey frowned softly suddenly once the silence between them began to settle and sink in. His head was hung gently as he looked down at the sheets that were strewn and tangled around his legs. His fingers subconsciously clenched around the fabric covering his knees while his brows drew together and his eyes saddened, "I.."

The phrase ended quickly since Joey hadn't thought of anything to say to complete his thought. So he paused leaving his hesitant utterance to hang in the air shortly before it was faded and forgotten to make way for a new sentence.

Joey opened his mouth once more to repeat the forgotten word, "I..." Again the word hung in the air briefly, but this time Joey was quicker to finish his thought before the words could escape him, "I never thought about that..." he whispered.

The sentiment in Seto's spheres remained unchanging despite the slight worry that sparked in his chest upon seeing the saddened look on Joey's face. For some reason it felt like they had made a strange connection in that moment...it was like a transparent bond that they shared from reciprocating the same emotion.

It brought a minute sense of comfort to Seto, so for an instant he retained the emotion and allowed them to sit in the silence once again.

Sadly it was harder to keep the emotion stable when he saw the sadness in Joey's eyes. Seto lowered his lids; shutting out the image of the blonde so that he could reclaim his bearings before approaching the child.

Once the CEO reopened his eyes he looked back at the boy, "Perhaps it would be best if we ended this conversation," he suggested earning a nod of agreement from the youth.

Joey released his grip on the sheets, "Hey I never asked you this before, but uh what time is it?" he asked.

Seto blinked having completely forgotten about the very concept of time. He instinctively lifted up his wrist and peered down at his watch, "It's about 10:00," he replied evenly. Joey made a sound akin to a grunt at this, "10:00?" he repeated curiously.

"How long have you been sitting here?" he asked raising a brow. "I mean it's a little early and I'm not that sick that you'd have to get up at the crack of dawn to come check on me," he reasoned to himself out loud.

Seto shrugged purely out of habit, "I've been here since about 8," he answered laxly. "I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd just come and check on you," he explained. Joey hummed quietly at this, "Why couldn't you sleep?" he queried, at this point he was basically just trying to make conversation.

Seto stilled. He knew why he hadn't been able to sleep; he had been too worried about Joey to get more than a few hours. But he couldn't tell the boy that...

"I don't know...I just couldn't," he lied. He shifted in his seat, trying to dispel the discomfort that was forming in his chest, "It was probably something I ate or something like that," he muttered giving the most generic response he could possibly think of.

Joey mumbled something beneath his breath when he heard this. What he had said Seto could only guess. Joey leaned back again and this time he sank down so that he was laying flat on the mattress; his unflinching pupils staring up at the ceiling.

"Something wrong?" Seto asked, surprised at how easily he had voiced his question this time.

Joey released a soft sound that sounded like it was supposed to be an answer, but didn't translate into actual words. Seto frowned, "I'm gonna go and get your medicine," he announced standing up and walking out of the room without another word to the blonde.

He found himself taking in a deep breath once he shut the door behind him; however. There was something about talking to Joey that left Seto feeling absolutely drained, which he figured could explain his more recently mellowed out persona. The brunette sighed as he sauntered into the kitchen and rummaged through the drawer he had left Joey's pills in.

As his hand wrapped around the bottle he couldn't help but wonder how he was supposed to define his relationship with the Dog.

Seto's mouth was drawn in a thin line while he held the pill bottle in his hand. His deep sapphire eyes were withdrawn, but looked like they were battling with a number of contradictions.

Was he Joey's enemy?

His school rival?

His caretaker?

His...friend?

Upon that word Seto closed his eyes and shook his head, "Why would I even think that?" he asked with a slight note of incredulity. Even though his feelings for the younger boy were developing into something that didn't necessarily embody hatred, the thought of the two of them being friends still sounded preposterous to his ears.

Although in spite of this he couldn't help but feel a painful tug in his stomach when he denied the very possibility of the concept. Even if he refused to believe that it was caused because he wanted friends...he still knew that it could be caused because this left him with no answer to his question.

What was he?

Could he and Joey still possibly be considered enemies after what they had gone through? Was Seto just supposed to assume that the experiences they had shared and the emotions they had gone through meant nothing in regards to their relationship.

Was he supposed to think that all of that meant...nothing?

Had it really done nothing to influence their status? Were they still bitter rivals? How were they supposed to be something that they already contradicted so greatly? Seto's gaze fell slightly and his fingers loosened around the container.

But even if they weren't, then where did that leave them? What were they?

Saying that he was Joey's caretaker sounded so generic that Seto couldn't stand it. But somehow the meaning of the word seemed all too intimate for him to comprehend. Caretaker could insinuate that their connection went farther then it really did...or did it? Even if it did the term left far too many gray areas and blank spaces that Seto had no idea how to fill.

That left him with the unknown.

He wasn't nothing to Joey...not yet at least. So what could he label himself as?

"Why do I need a label?" The brunette asked himself silently. He knew he shouldn't be getting so worked up over something so meaningless, but the more he thought about it the more it drove him crazy. Seto finally forced himself to walk back to Joey's room, knowing that he couldn't stand there forever to ponder about a topic that had no foreseeable answer.

He crossed the distance in a matter of minutes; however, the thing that unsettled him was the look on Joey's face when he reentered the room.

It hadn't changed.

He was still gazing up at the ceiling; detached.

Seto strode toward his previous seat and sat back down, "You're acting rather oddly," he informed the youth wondering if he even noticed. Joey's eyes fluttered, but he settled quickly and rolled his head to the side so that he was facing Seto.

He was looking down and his ruby irises looked worried and guilty somehow.

"I've just been thinking about something..." he replied quietly. More quietly than he needed to talk...way more quietly then he had been talking since he woke up. Seto lifted a brow and set the pill bottle on the bedside table; signifying to himself that he was ready to listen to the rest of the Wheeler's explanation.

"And what might that be?" he played along closing his eyes while he leaned back in his chair.

"..'Bout my sister...Serenity," he mumbled out.

Blue eyes reappeared from beneath dark lashes at that. "Your sister?" he parroted furrowing his brows together. He had almost forgotten that Joey had a younger sister, after all she had spoken to him so briefly that he could hardly recall her presence during the tournament.

Joey nodded against the pillow as his lids drooped down, "I haven't seen...well I haven't heard from her since she walked out that day," he elucidated correcting himself.

Seto breathed through his nose inaudibly and waited before speaking up, "So..?" he drawled out slowly. "Why don't you just call her? I can dial her number if you want," he offered.

Joey quickly shook his head and declined almost eagerly much to Seto's confusion. "No. T-That's alright," he said anxiously.

Blue eyes narrowed perplexedly and darkened skeptically, "Alright..." he breathed out. "May I ask why?" he probed slowly.

Joey's lashes lowered resignedly, "I know I'll regret admitting this to you once this fever clears up," he respired. Seto's blue eyes alighted despite the dimly lit room when he caught the promise of something that was obviously considered a rarity for him to hear. Joey's frame tensed and then relaxed as if he felt too tired to even be nervous, "But...I don't think I can face her..." he whispered unsurely.

Seto tilted his head at that, "I don't understand."

"You can't." Joey assured him immediately, so immediately that Seto was slightly hurt by how quickly Joey had shot him down. "I was the person who protected her when we were little...I'm supposed to take care of her," he whispered sadly.

Seto's gaze softened vaguely at this, "I think I can understand that," he remarked silently. How could he not understand that? Surely Joey wasn't that oblivious. It wasn't like Seto ever hid how much he cared about Mokuba, so wouldn't Joey get that he knew?

"How am I supposed to face her when I'm like this?" He wondered aloud. "I'm the exact opposite of what I'm suppose to be. I'm dependent and defenseless...how can I take care of her now?" he asked in a way that made Seto assume he didn't want an answer. Honestly, Kaiba didn't blame Joey for not wanting one. Joey pressed his head into the pillow, "She'd be so disappointed if she saw me like this."

Seto closed his eyes, "I highly doubt that," he said before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth. Sadly as soon as he started he found that he couldn't stop himself from continuing, "From the little I've seen of her, I can deduce that she's not the type of person who would just abandon you," he affirmed.

Joey tentatively opened his eyes, "How would you know? You don't know her. You've never even talked to her," he argued meekly.

"True," he agreed. "However, it's my job to analyze people and know what kind of person they are."

"How is _that_ your job?" Joey scoffed disbelievingly.

"Well if you actually chose to _think_ about it Wheeler you might understand," he replied in irritation. "If I'm doing business with someone I have to figure out if that person is someone I can rely on and can trust to work in my company." he reasoned. "And 90% of the time I have to make this judgement based on a very short interaction with them."

The brunette took a deep breath, "Besides if you were that close it's highly in probable that she would be disappointed."

Joey sighed, "It doesn't matter anyways," he submitted. "It's not like I'm going to call her," he respired.

/_We'll see./_

Seto quickly banished this thought; however, and reached over to retrieve the container he had set aside. He popped the lid open and picked up two of the small white tablets, "You still need to take these," Seto spoke up, thankful that his voice hadn't conveyed any of the feelings that were stirring up in his chest.

Joey rolled his eyes and moaned, but strangely enough didn't provide the brunette with any hindrances that might have stopped him from continuing. The prodigy paused temporarily as he screwed the cap back on and lifted a brow.

He paid the oddity little thought though and chose to shrug it off for the moment and come back to it when he had more time to consider it's cause.

"Well Mutt, you know the drill," Seto prompted the younger boy in a casually authoritative timbre. He was ready to sit there and argue over the topic that Joey just seemed to love to defy him on. He was fully prepared to simply sit through another 10 minute process that in reality should take them both two seconds. Joey's rosy orbs hid themselves defiantly and the honey haired duelist's displeasure was highlighted by the crooked quirk of his lips. Seto sat there patiently and stared at the other expectantly, he had anticipated this much already about the blonde's response to his dreaded command. The only reason he was being slightly more...docile today in regards to the process was because he knew the shorter teenager was sick. He knew from previous experiences, primarily dealing with his younger brother, that when someone had a fever...it made them twice as irritable and about 20% less compliant.

So he figured he'd spare the boy if only slightly for the day since he was feeling poorly and would probably regret every word and motions he had acted out during this timeframe of mental incoherency.

The brown haired CEO, therefore, allowed his charge to simmer subversively to himself for a short time. However, Kaiba didn't have the exact patience of a saint, so after five minutes had gone by on his watch Seto chose to repeat his command. "Come on Pup," he urged the boy persistently, but still kept his voice sounding rather passive.

The added little push that prompted him to move on with his unwanted compliance elicited an obstinate grunt from his lips. He hated showing any form of willing compliance to anyone; and he was less than motivated to start doing so with his less than favorite person.

Nevertheless, through his obdurateness and the fever's influence a straight burst of reason shot through his muddled mind. He could remember through the blackness of his thoughts, the words that had been exchanged during their past conversations, and they invoked a stunning logic within his cluttered thoughts.

He owed Kaiba.

The man was taking time away from his life in order to take care of him and provide him with the help that he needed. He had so far been nothing but difficult with the boy; for reasons that stemmed only from their past. He knew that his condition must be stressful enough to care for, and yet Joey still continued to make every single task twice as strenuous. Hell Kaiba had even started...dare he even think it with a spark of hope in mind...to care for him.

And he repaid his, most likely arduous, efforts with disobedience and glacial regards.

He knew he sounded like a broken record to himself; having already thought over this topic many times, but still it left the same haunting message.

He wasn't being...good.

Why that word made him feel so unsettled he had no idea. It sounded so dorky to think about it phrased in that way. After all it wasn't like he was some 5 year old who had to be on his best behavior or anything. No he was 17 and allowed to make his own decisions. He shouldn't care so much about such a..juvenile claim. And yet it made his insides feel like they were being covered in some sort of hot black tar like substance. It filled him with a kind of displeasure that made him squirm. The statement affected him in a way that was identical to how it would have if he actually _was_ a child. The phrase that insinuated that someone was disappointed with him and had noticed his poor behavior caused the same exact sensation of guilt and discomfort that they had when he had been no older than 5.

He wasn't helping make this better for his caretaker. He was being, dare he say, somewhat of a brat. Which irked him to a whole new level, considering he absolutely despised being called a brat. But then again, how could he argue with it when he knew that the name was completely justified when describing his actions.

He knew he would never start listening to Kaiba and obeying his every command like some sort of..._dog_. For he was still Joey, and still naturally wanted to defy any and all forms of authority that challenged him. But with the primitively childish section of his brain still intact, that green monster of guilt still plagued him to a point where he hated it. So perhaps he would never make anything truly easy for the CEO...but maybe he could be compliant every once in a while.

Enough to make things a smidgen better for the prodigy, but still scarcely enough so that his image wouldn't be altered.

Azure droplets hung against the navy background with an inanimate aura haunting their stillness. The dark rings remained unmoving as they stayed locked with their equally motionless target. Sunlight danced over the drops sending staccato sparkles glistening through the lifeless canvases, creating the masquerade of interest even when it was drowning in an ocean of indifference.

Five more minutes had passed and Joey's face had conveyed no foreseeable sign of breaking. Seto released a tired sigh, sick or not he was not prepared to just sit here_ all_ day waiting for the other to comply. He closed his eyes briefly and readjusted himself in his seat, before he could open his mouth and express anything verbal Joey beat him to it.

Without any words of his own the youth managed to steal all of Kaiba's away.

Something that appeared as a grimace materialized on Joey's face and his lip pulled back into a strange frown. Finally though after what seemed like mental arguing the blonde opened his mouth.

The uncommon display of compliance stunned Kaiba's limbs and paralyzed his thoughts of conviction. If he wasn't so surprised he would have done a double take, but instead he stared with his eyes riveted by the sight.

It was such a small thing and yet it held so much more meaning than it should have.

In all the time Joey had been living here he had never willingly opened his mouth for this process, at least not until after Seto nearly had to force him to. Transiently, Seto began to ponder the reason for the younger duelist's sudden show, but once again Joey's voice brought him back. "Are you gonna give me them or what?" Joey solicited impatiently already feeling uncomfortable enough with his current position.

Seto's gaze faltered and he nearly lost his grip on the pills that were resting between his fingers. He quickly steadied his hand before any of it's contents could fall to the floor though. "Uhm yeah," he swallowed finding that his throat had become oddly thick.

He swiftly dropped the tablets on the others tongue and drew his hand back to rest against his knee. He urged himself to relax as he watched the ruby eyed teen swallow and scowl. The young blonde youth shuddered weakly as the unpleasant taste coupled with the odd sensation slipped off his tongue and down his throat. His only expression of the taste was a soft sound that translated as a cough as he breathed in through his mouth. Although eager to dispel the taste from his lips, the exhaustion and the fever's impact carried a greater influence on him.

So with the bitterness lurking within his mouth he laid himself down; too tired to bother with it.

He laid still for a moment and then shifted and turned over onto his stomach; nestling the side of his face into the pillow in attempts to get comfortable. Seto viewed the other oddly, somewhat like he was intrigued, and yet there was a reticent stronghold haunting him. The curiosity never had time to bloom for the fear of hurtful spurn and dreaded repetition held back the power of hope.

"Hey Wheeler...you know I still need you to tell me your address," he announced eliciting a soft cringe from the boy on the bed.

"Why do you need that?"

"Because I need to have someone gather some of your belongings. I highly doubt that you want to keep wearing my clothes," he noted. Joey buried his face into the fabric; hiding the wince that embodied his countenance. He hated the thought of Kaiba digging into his personal life and discovering all the secrets that he had tried to suppress even to himself.

"...I don't mind..." Joey muttered stubbornly, his voice stifled by the pillow.

Seto's brow creased skeptically when he heard this and instinctively he felt himself switching back into 'big brother' mode when he heard the lie. "Yeah right. Stop acting like a child and just tell me your address," he insisted once more.

Joey's eyes tightened and he grasped the pillow with his hands tensely, "No!" he snapped.

Seto frowned and glared at the teenager's back, "Wheeler why won't you tell me what your address is?" he commanded with a gruff suspicion tugging at his words. The tone made Joey shudder and tremble innerly when he thought of what that suspicion might evolve into.

"Because!"

Seto groaned in a silent aggravation; he reached down and grabbed the boy's shoulder firmly, "Will you quit talking into the bed."

Joey pulled away and lifted himself up from his hiding place. His eyes remained shut tightly trying to block out the images that he couldn't perceive and that would never go away. "I don't want you near my house alright!" Joey protested feverishly.

Seto raised a discrete brow at this,"What? Why don't you..." his interrogation came to an abrupt halt when the brunette noticed something. His blue eyes grew darker with a hopeless lack of understanding, "Wait..Why aren't you looking at me?" he asked.

Joey pursed his lips together and shook his head refusing to indulge the elder with a response. He didn't know why his eyes were shut...the difference of his perception was nonexistent. Either way nothing changed for him.

Black was black and nothing was nothing.

He had only done this instinctively in a vain frantic attempt to block out the world. To shut himself away from the pain and the relentless questioning for which he had no answers. His words had long since been stolen away, and the veracity had been blurred and forgotten. It had been stained so much by the veil of dishonesty that covered it, that Joey could hardly recognize it let alone distinguish one from the other.

The lie.

The truth had been lost to him because the lie was more important.

The truth was unwanted and was meant to be forgotten and never remembered.

Seto's brotherly nerves began to spike much to the CEO's irritation; however, the pull was too natural and too strong for him to argue with it. He knew a lie when he heard it and he knew when dishonesty had reached an unhealthy level. There was something programed within his brain that was able to detect it. It worried him, it ate at his insides to know that there was something he didn't know.

Seto hated not knowing.

His worst fear was the thing he despised the most; the unknown. The gray areas...the blank spaces...he _hated_ them.

There was something about this entire situation that just rubbed the brunette the wrong way. And suddenly it didn't matter who he was talking to anymore; it didn't register to him that this was someone he hardly got along with, or someone who hardly trusted him. It was a person who was causing these ungodly tugs of nature that were afflicting him.

The past and the blood between them didn't matter.

His eyes narrowed as he reached forward and forced the blonde to face him by holding onto his shoulders, "Will you stop that! Why are you acting like this," he interrogated the other with such a strict tone that almost caused Seto to freeze up. It was so strange hearing the sentiment reflected in his voice when the person he was interacting with wasn't someone he knew intimately or by family.

Joey's eyes tightened even more when he felt the rough tug on his shoulders maneuver his body towards the one place he didn't want to face. "Back off Moneybags!" he snapped defensively; getting desperate for the other's compliance. He vainly attempted to struggle out of the vice grip that was strangely mindful of his aching frame.

Through the bleary darkness a frustrated growl sounded, "Stop it." The older boy commanded fiercely. "Will you just look at me."

Joey felt a spark of hatred flaring inside his chest that kindled an urge for defiance.

"What's it matter! I can't see anyways!" he quipped harshly, wanting to hurt the teenager in a way that he himself had been hurt. He knew it made no sense and he knew it wouldn't hurt the brunette so much as it would annoy him.

But he didn't care.

The grip on his right shoulder loosened and disappeared only to return sharply to his jaw. He could feel nimble fingers wrapping around his chin and a pressure to the side of his jaw. It tugged his face in the direction he opposed and held it despite his gritted teeth. He battled with the tugs of anxiety that tried to coerce him to comply in order to forego a pain he had come to expect.

A low authoritative voice answered his previous venomous response.

"I don't care," it gritted out lowly. The animosity of the tone filled Joey with a strange fear, and yet it didn't. He was afraid...but he did not fear the potential anger or pain that could come from the tone. It was as if the timbre was a warning that he could recognize even though he had never heard it before.

"Look**.** at**.** me," he ordered punctuating every syllable of the command so clearly that Joey was too stricken not to obey. His face tensed heedfully and his mouth twisted faintly as he tried to tug away briefly from the other's grip in a last inadequate effort to free himself.

Unknown to the blonde; sapphire blue waters hardened with a glassy layer of ice, that protected the softer underside of lighter liquids. The azure veil shone with the sunlight that bounced off of it, and the veneer melted slightly only to prove that the water beneath was still present in it's hardened behavior.

His grip held fast and this elicited a soft whine from the honey haired individual.

His brows creased together and his lids loosened in their intensity; however, they remained stubbornly pressed against the child's flushed cheeks, trembling doubtfully. The only movement that the appendage, controlling the other's face, allowed was the slightest downward slant of his head.

Shakily the black feathery lashes lifted from the rubescent flesh to gently expose the orbs that were drowning in feverish carmine flavors. Endless cardinal finally gave way to an unresponsive semicircle of black ink that gradually grew to full size. As the entire wine stained iris began to appear; defining lines and bleached sparkles emerged, giving a sense of life and emotion to the otherwise lifeless gaze.

A second layer of water refroze to protect the weaker sensations of elation that began to surface below the solidified barrier. Fiery rivers seeped through and clashed with the conflicting color that the sapphire lakes held. At the arrival of the opposing shade the layer that had frozen was melted again; the sun's rays intensifying to reveal a greater amount of the feelings that were being forced back for the sake of emotional progress.

"Why are you acting so strangely every time I bring this up?" a much softer, but equally unalterable, voice asked.

A force pulled back against the hand, signifying to the brunette that the very mention of the situation made the youth uncomfortable and reticent. Even the expression on the other's sun-kissed complexion had been altered subtly to reveal small tints of unease.

Lips parted as if by accident, but the lapse of coherence did not permit any sound to join the error. The petals closed once again seeking safety against each other before they parted once more due to a mistake in following repetition. They stilled longer this time though and lingered in their state.

The boy's body was paralyzed; seemingly locked in it's position with no way of expressing anything that may or may not be present in the youth's mind.

The spell broke minutely allowing the emotion in the pools of vermeil to surge and shift. The look changed so faintly that Seto knew he would have missed it if he hadn't been staring at him so intently.

The regard was...pleading.

Pleading for the other to allow him to close his mouth. Begging him to let him end this without being forced to speak.

The sentiment was recognized and somewhat understood. It was reciprocated by a much younger alter ego of the CEO that had been repressed and locked away in his mind. The remembrance of adolescence commiserated with the desire for a lack of words, the fear of speaking, and the unease for a subject that someone pushed too hard on.

Silence did nothing to prove that any effect had been made however.

A vague barely noticeable tremble plagued the shorter one's being and the sentiment remained subdued, but tried to secretly intensify, even though it would be unknown what emotion he was trying to amplify if it was anyone else. Slowly the Junior's lips closed and pressed together softly almost expressing their trepidation that they would have to once more open and allow a sound to escape their confines.

Suddenly, the grip slackened and the ice concealing the lakes shattered and broke away to float off into the distance. A jolt raced through the brunette causing him pull his fingers away from the boy's flesh; however, he never fully pulled his hand away.

The desperate amplification dispersed to be replaced with a slight blankness that inquired the next event that would affect him.

A breath escaped the prodigy's chest and he found himself feeling almost obligated to hold in the next. He felt winded; as if he had just been roused from an unresponsive slumber. He could feel his heart beating slightly quicker and for a time it felt as if it was trembling inside of his ribcage.

"...I'm sorry..."

The words passed his lips partially by accident; his forgotten pride being their only barrier. At that, gleaming irises fell to look away from questioning ruby orbs and the pale hand that had been lingering beneath the boy's chin slowly pulled away.

For a second Seto found himself searching the ground as if seeking an answer to the emptiness in his mind. He could feel the trembling of his heart becoming more detectable and his breathing remained strained as if he was trying to hold it back; which he was.

Finally he forced his head back up, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to raise his gaze to meet the asking looks that were awaiting him. He compelled himself to inhale a seemingly deep breath, that was soundless, and he strained to awkwardly exhale it through his nose; attempting to draw out every second of the way it made his chest constrict in a manner that he was unable to decide if it was pleasing or not.

"We...don't have to talk about this right now," he spoke up trying to mask the tremble that he was positive wished to slip into his voice. Joey's features didn't ever fully settle, they didn't even register any form of shock at hearing such a humble phrase leave his arch rival's lips. Instead the same dull look of amplification appeared again, but this time the emotion looked a tad bit grateful.

He looked down and found that his chest was contracting to hold back the sound and pace of his breathing and he couldn't find it in himself to prevent it from continuing. Seto cleared his throat and stood up swiftly feeling much too eager to leave the area; needing to process the events that had just taken place.

Joey's body slouched slightly and his gaze fell tiredly to the ground as he propped himself up with his elbow. Sleep pulled at him beckoning him to return to the falling sensation that would rescue him from the unknown feelings haunting him.

Obscurely, Seto fought with himself to raise his gaze enough to look at the blonde boy. Every time he tried though, like a reflex, his eyes would become riveted by the ground. He swallowed, "You just...go back to sleep," he said quietly, but not as silently as he would have liked. "Get some rest," he clarified with a nod toward the surface his feet were braced against.

He took quick refuge in the silence in order to take in a few uneven breaths through his mouth.

He glanced up fleetingly at the blonde haired child and looked away briskly as his hand acted against his will, even though his desire was uncertain. His fingers lifted from his side and his palm flattened against the soft strands of honey stained locks.

The touch was hesitant and it lingered briefly, far too briefly, before Seto felt the pulsation in his chest grow more, which prompted him to turn his head away and pull his hand back. Although he tried to stifle it, the rapid exhale that abruptly left his chest was still heard by the blonde and himself.

It was a sort of quick nervous sound that only revealed how frazzled and uncomfortable the CEO was.

The paler duelist turned away and battled to keep the rhythm of his chest even and inaudible as his feet crossed the distance to the door, avidly. The older boy found himself exiting the scene and shutting the door behind him only to collapse against the wall directly adjacent to the entry. He closed his eyes with a slight tenseness as he breathed heavily and focused on the much too rapid beating of his heart.

He reached up and twisted his fingers into the fabric of his shirt over the intense sensation. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling with furrowed brows.

Nothing had been revealed about the Wheeler's lack of compliance. Nothing had been said that could confirm any suspicion or inkling Seto might have had. No...something far more powerful had occurred.

With no verbal exchange of dialogue they had reached an understanding.

Perhaps that was why his heart was working at a hummingbird pace.

He understood everything.

It instilled an odd fear within him at experiencing such a level of emotional comprehension with another. Especially since he had never felt such a powerful pull before since he had never allowed himself to expose anything on an emotional level.

As his breathing slowed and his digits loosened, he found his eyes fluttering closed in order to stifle his sight. He flattened his hand and hung his head while he breathed more evenly; relishing the intakes of air. A harsh whisper greeted the silent air and floated in the small perimeter it had been uttered in, only to taunt the owner of the syllables.

"Why do you have to do this to me?"

TBC

_**TADA! Yay update! Honestly guys I had a total unable to write at all phase during the ...somewhere int he first part of this chap. But I'm better not so no worries. Yeah well...it's kind of a long...confusing..chapter. There's a lot of exchanges but note that this little scene near the end that was purely a brotherly sort of response. All you older siblings out there know that..worry. I'm not an older sibling. But whatevs you get what I mean Kaiba's 'brotherly..ness' was showing. Okay nother note..Kaiba doesn't actually 'know' that Joey's abused. But it's kinda hinted at that he does...you know the little child part of him understands cause...Gozaburo was a douche. Lol! Well yeah so he doesn't actually 'know'. I wanted ot give you guys that brief little...'bridge moment' as I've been referring to these moments as for some reason. Oh and the heart beating what not at the very end...no..it's not cause Seto's like in love with him. It's cause Seto's like an introvert. And he's really really not used to connecting with someone that much so...it's like it hit him like WOAH! Lol yeah...but it like hits him and he's just kinda...shocked and he feels like..'holy shit gotta get out of here' Lol well. I enjoyed my nice poetic shit at the end but al in all...I'm not as happy about this chap. I feel like it's everywhere...but i'M sure it's fine in reality. OH and another thing I finally finished my finals like two days ago so that means SUMMER! And that means I'll have a lot more time to update! So yay! But yeah...I'm sure you guys will think this chap is fine...even though I don't Lol. I probably had more stuff I wanted ot say in this...but i can't think of anything soo REVIEW**_


	12. Time Roulette

_Darkness greeted unfocused tints of crimson. A low moan emitted the figure and echoed through the void until it faded into forgetfulness. Shaky limbs clumsily flattened against the level sable surface in attempts to reacquaint itself with the gravity. Unsteady legs pushed against the floor; hauling up the rest of the figure, and stumbled. Blonde streaks swayed in time with the silhouette as it steadied itself to a drunken rhythm. _

_Soft pads of flesh compressed against the male's forehead, inviting dark lashes to flutter upwards. _

_His heart was beating steadily, but the force of it's pulsation was much too strong to be considered normal. It moved his person; nearly knocking him over as it continued to beat. It was even...but so noticeable; as if there was twice the amount of blood flowing through his veins. _

_He drew in a long breath that he savored in hopes that it would help stimulate some kind of statistical reasoning to his mind. All it brought with it though was the gentle need to exhale. His chest moved in accordance to his lung's requests and the function continued without the blonde's consent. He tilted his head back and gazed up with large, wondering, eyes._

_Nothing welcomed his view though._

_It was utterly silent, not even the sound of his own breathing seemed to affect the staleness of the air. He angled his chin back down as his blank mind searched for the reason of his survey. Memory grew foggy and reason became lost to the shadows that clouded his thoughts. He stared at the ground, withdrawn, but the look in his eyes remained far too still to denote that he was lost in thought._

_There was no thought to hide within._

_For a moment the recollection of his voice became apparent to him, and for a second he opened his mouth. His lips parted only slightly though and as soon as they did the remembrance was lost to him. His voice died before he had half a mind to call upon it. His mouth closed and once more he was left alone to consider the silence._

_Out of the atmospheric stillness a ripple coursed through the air; shuddering the darkness as it followed an invisible course. It awakened the blonde boy barely, but enough to make him turn his body in the direction of the motion._

_He stared. Waiting..._

_Something very faint began to appear from the darkness. Joey's brow creased and he squinted to make out the image. The air rippled uneasily around him, giving him a strange heavy feeling that began in his chest until it sank down to the pit of his stomach._

_A mirror pair of slanted shapes greeted him. They were framed with a chilly cobalt and drenched in unsettling sapphire, white specks glinted ominously within the oceans as they glowed through the blackness. Instantaneously, the eyes were joined with a splitting sound that forced Joey to shudder and slap his hands over his ears. He shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as the shattering reverberation made the hairs on his neck stand up._

_He cringed, but opened an eye and peered through his golden bangs to see that two large rows of razor sharp teeth had become known; glinting in the non existent light. At that exact moment Joey noticed that the calm beating rhythm of his heart grew unsteady and rapid; causing the previously rough jolts to turn violent._

_The increasingly terrifying sight was swiftly coupled with a fierce wind that nearly knocked Joey onto his back. He cringed once again and ducked his head; bracing himself against the furious hurricane like breezes. His arduous grunt was drowned out by the cutting air that rushed past his ears. He desperately opened his eyes , squinting terribly, trying to at least catch sight of the beast._

_A pair of icy blue wings emerged; flapping through the clouds of blackness. Joey was forced to take a step back to balance his weight evenly enough so that he would not be sent flying. Despite the winds, Joey's eyes managed to grow wide when he realized that the beast was growing larger. _

_Even in his empty mind Joey knew that if something was increasing in size it meant it was advancing._

_Acting solely on instinct, Joey's legs stumbled, missing several beats of an uncharted rhythm as they pivoted and began pushing off the ground simultaneously. His foot work was clumsy and his form was inadequate as he ran through the blackened labyrinth; searching for possible turns and twists, and worst of all dead ends._

_He panted fiercely, wondering why it felt like there was an invisible force holding back his legs; preventing him from gaining stride. He willed his limbs to work harder to fight against the pull that was seemingly linking his body to what sounded like his demise. _

_The soles of his shoes pounded against the ground as he gained more speed; however, it felt more like he was running in place. The backdrop around him gave way to nothing but the same continuous image; insinuating that he was getting nowhere. Heat washed over the blonde's cheeks and suddenly his lungs were ablaze making the important task of breathing more painful than before._

_It baffled him. It terrified him. The fact that no matter how fast he ran he could still feel the hot gusts of air breathing down his neck._

_He shut his eyes tightly trying to will away the dreadful images that were haunting him. His blood ran cold as he felt the familiar tug on his legs; diminishing their speed and dragging him back. His ruby spheres shot open and a dismayed cry ripped from his throat as, through the endless void, he tripped..and fell forward. His chest smacked against the floor with a sickening sound that Joey barely had any time to seethe over. His eyes, that had naturally shut upon impact, reopened quickly when the boiling breath collided with the back of his neck; ruffling his hair._

_A low snarl rumbled through his ears._

_He rapidly turned onto his back and whipped back to catch the blue glare of the creature hovering over him. _

And then, as the glare flickered past the edge of his pupil, it disappeared. And Joey was left staring up into darkness. Sweat covered his face as his wide orbs merely stared with nothing but a stunned emotion. His chest heaved hurriedly; his lungs moving frantically to settle the pace of the heart. Joey closed his mouth to swallow, and scrambled to reach up and pinch his arm.

To his relief a sharp jolt of pain rushed through his skin when the motion was enacted. His lashes fluttered closed and a groan passed his lips while he permitted himself to finally relax at knowing he was awake; knowing that it had all just been another bad dream. He stretched his arms out to cover the distance of the mattress he was laying against. As his breathing became more steadied his round crimson irises reappeared.

"Why?" he whispered.

He didn't know why.

Why these stupid dreams kept tormenting him so consistently. Why the reason for them seemed so close that he could almost touch it...and yet never grasp it.

He rolled his head to the side, "What does this mean," he murmured to himself.

What purpose did these dreams serve? What on earth did Kaiba have to do with all of this?

Joey's gaze grew troubled and he released another constricted breath, "Why?"

Why were these images so familiar to him? Why did it feel like these pictures were supposed to be things that he remembered. Why was it that it felt to him like these dreams were serving as answers for his lapses in memory.

Joey pursed his lips together and slowly closed his eyes tightly, "Why..." he asked again in a strained frustrated tone. His fingers dully clenched into a fist, "Why why why," he gritted out. The blue and red wires interlacing in his brain met, and sparked angrily. Flares and flashes burst, kindling with them furious and irritated emotions.

He didn't know why the anger bubbling inside of his chest felt so powerful. He was absolutely beginning to despise having so many questions and having _absolutely _**no **answers to them.

His hand shook faintly and his face tensed; a low growl emitted his clenched teeth trying to express a frustration that Joey was striving to repress. All he wanted was to be able to open his eyes and see something different than what he saw when they were closed.

He needed something to contrast!

He _needed_ something with color! Anything that resembled anything that he remembered and was slowly starting to forget. He needed shapes, he needed words, he needed actually real pictures that weren't just memories! He needed something that wasn't _fucking_ black!

His jaw began to ache as the pressure he applied to his teeth grew unhealthy. He didn't want to open his eyes, he was so tired of not seeing any difference. The rage that he felt was so familiar and it brought with it familiar urges. Urges that he, rationally, knew were destructive and only caused pain and trouble, but to his red clouded mind they sounded so tempting.

A gentle click that was followed by a yawning creak brought part of Joey out of his thoughts. Sadly it didn't bring back the right part.

Slender jean clad legs stepped through the threshold of the doorframe and chocolate strands swayed gracefully when the pale chin was angled up. Lax, almost half lidded, sapphire irises lifted; following a pathway up. However, the sleep invoked sentiment in the teenager's eyes dispersed immediately and his silhouette froze in the doorframe, causing the hand that the boy had placed on the side of the frame to still as well.

Unconsciously slim digits tightened around the dark wood while the CEO observed the golden haired youth with a slight surprise that held a suppressed emotion. "Oh...I didn't think you'd be awake yet," he murmured loud enough so that the younger duelist could hear him. Seto leaned a greater amount of his arm's weight against the surface his hand was braced on; feeling the odd need to prop himself against something that was solid and stable.

Joey scowled, but uncurled his fisted fingers so that he could force himself to sit up. As his back straightened he made sure to keep his head turned; conveniently away from the direction that the brunette's voice was coming from. Seto raised a brow when he noticed the cross face as well as the cold silence that had greeted him, "..Okay," he sighed out in a silent shrug of words.

He slowly let go of the doorframe and walked over to the side of the blonde's bed, but this time he made no move to sit himself down. Instead he just stood there, arms at his sides, and stared down at the figure perched on the bed. "I guess your fever must have cleared up over night..." Seto mused softly keeping his tone casual. It was obvious that his purpose was only to make some kind of conversation; most likely to lighten the dark theme of the area that he had walked into.

Joey pulled his knees up and crossed his arms over them, "Yeah," he answered curtly.

Seto frowned once more at this, "Alright. What wrong with you?" he inquired finally. Joey felt his lip curl downwards; exposing some of his teeth in the process, "Nothing!" he replied sharply. Seto felt taken back a bit from the roughness of the voice that answered him.

"Hey Mutt, why are you biting my head off?" he asked his brows furrowing together. Joey felt the need to increase the distance between himself and his enemy, so he pulled his legs even closer to his chest; almost to the point where it became uncomfortable to do so. "I'm not," he gritted out stubbornly. Seto frowned and glared at the boy while he crossed his arms, accusingly, over his chest, "Oh really?"

Blonde streaks shifted as glaring tints of red attempted to burn holes in the mattress; they annoyingly cloaked sections of the boy's seemingly overemotional eyes, which bothered Seto to a whole new level. He was tempted to repeat his actions from the previous afternoon, but the remembrance of the aftershocks kept his temptations at bay. He wasn't willing to spend another night tossing and turning in his bed; thinking only of the merciless way his heart pounded and how his breathing grew labored when he remembered the way those...those eyes looked at him.

"Well so far all I've said is good morning and you've snapped at me is if I just said something that was highly insulting," he remarked reproachfully.

Joey's head jerked up upon that and his blinded line of sight lashed over to face Seto; however, his gaze never quite reached the brunette's person. Instead it settled with being fixated to the wall. Maybe it was a stupid thing to think, but for some reason the fact that Joey wasn't looking directly at him made Kaiba feel worse. He didn't have to be looking at him, because Seto knew that the sentiment reflected in those eyes was meant for him. "Well _excuse me_ if I'm not feeling _fucking_ chipper!" he barked at him viscously.

Seto's glare intensified subtly, "I don't blame you for not being _ecstatic,_ okay?" he retorted brusquely. "But that doesn't mean you have to be a jackass," he informed him sternly. An irritated growl tore through the younger blonde's throat and Seto swore that one of the boy's eyes was twitching.

"Oh! I'm being a jackass am I?" Joey repeated furiously, his knuckles turning white as his fingers dug into his forearms. "Well lets look at _your_ behavior mister _perfect!" _he hissed at the brunette spitefully. Joey wasn't even positive that he was angry at Kaiba...no..no he wasn't angry at Kaiba. The male was just, unfortunately, the closest thing to him at the moment so therefore Joey chose to take all his anger out on him.

The CEO was just the unlucky receiver of his mixed feelings.

"I highly doubt you have the right to criticize me when you're the one who's always been an asshole to me!"

"Well it's not exactly like I've been an asshole to you as of late," Seto argued immediately, feeling a little too eager to defend himself when he had been trying as hard as he had to improve his attitude. "Why can't you just tell me why you're so upset all of a sudden?" he asked wondering _why_ it was so hard to give him a simple answer. Did it honestly not occur to the golden haired youth that if he just..._told_ him they might be able to solve the problem and just move on without having to go through all of this pointless bickering?

"Why the hell should I tell you!" Joey outright shouted at him growing more frustrated and fearful the longer he stared into unmoving, unresponsive, unchanging black. He hated the fear...the fear made him angrier; he hated the black and the black made him furious.

The fact that it never moved and never _ever_ changed scared him. The way that it never gave way to any depth when he moved. How it clung to his pupils no matter how many times he tried to blink it away. The fact that...he couldn't _feel _it...was what really bothered him, because he had no idea how to get rid of it. When he couldn't feel it...unlike a bruise or a scrape...it made it apart of him.

And that terrified him.

His eyes tensed as the dread was repressed and beaten back into the recesses of his mind, "You're the last person who deserves to know!" he accused the boy, but in truth he was irritated by the fact that he didn't know why he was so upset. Yes, it was his eyes, but that wasn't it solely. It was something deeper, something that Joey couldn't understand or control. Something that he couldn't properly explain to another human being...especially to Kaiba.

Seto hid the hurt look that flashed over his face when he heard this. He knew that...most likely Joey didn't mean most of this. He knew that he was probably just ranting...but still the weaker part of his mind was hurt by the accusation. It hammered down into a nail that symbolized Seto's low self esteem, something that he had worked hard to get rid of, but could never fully pull out. It was painful that Joey still considered him to be 'the last who deserved to know' it meant that despite his efforts so far, he had made no progress in Joey's eyes.

"Well I beg to differ," Seto argued sharply curving his tone to make his voice form a distinctive arrow that demanded the other's attention. "Since I'm the one taking care of you I think I'm the _first_ person who has the right to know," he contradicted the blonde duelist.

Joey promptly turned his head away at that and it became apparent that the hot sensations in his blood were becoming harder to control. Seto's brow creased and his baby blue spheres became troubled when he saw the now, almost bleeding, crescent shaped marks that the teenager was making in his arms. His fingers were trembling and it was uncertain wether or not Joey was able to feel the damage he was doing to himself.

Joey clenched his teeth together and he was nearly positive that if he continued to he was going to chip a tooth. He was already becoming vaguely aware of the blood, that he was stirring, pushing against the pads of his fingertips; seeping to stain the undersides of his nails.

"Wheeler I really think you need to calm down," Seto instructed the other warningly.

Joey shut his eyes and reached his hand up to fist it into the side of his hair; tugging at the strands so that it sent fresh waves of pain crashing against his skull, "_Don't_ tell me to calm down!" he retaliated loudly. His eyelids twitched as he tightened them beyond the level of comfort; he knew from experience that only pain was influential enough to curb his rage.

Consternation bloomed to join with worry in the brunette's sapphire eyes when he saw the blonde's obvious strain. He battled with himself, trying to decide wether or not he should try and step into the situation and alleviate the tension. He certainly didn't wish to let the other continue, seeing as he was hurting himself, but he truthfully didn't know why he was so enraged in the first place and therefore he had no idea how he could possibly calm him down.

Suddenly, Joey violently released his hand from his hair in possibly the most painful way he could manage, "God!" He cursed. Seto watched the other perplexedly while he blindly groped for something behind him. Even with the distance between them Seto could clearly see how badly the boy's sun-kissed hands were shaking. The golden haired duelist promptly grasped the pillow behind him tightly in his fingers and yanked it onto his lap. The distraught teenager's next action was somewhat predicted and yet the offhanded anticipation didn't help to cushion the actual deed.

Joey shoved his head down and plainly just outright screamed.

Sapphire eyes widened and blinked rapidly as if trying to beat back some invisible force that had just appeared. It was apparent at that point that just because the sound had been muffled by the fabric that didn't lessen it's destructiveness. Sure now it was much quieter to their ears, but the fact that it was a scream was still present no matter how quiet it was.

Ever so slowly the shocked look that resided in the CEO's expression dispersed and settled to something that looked cautiously understanding. The exact reason for all of this still completely baffled him, but..he knew that there had to be a logical explanation for it.

Yes. Logic...that Seto could deal with. He was good at logic. Numbers and scientific fact were a form of comfort that soothed his anxieties of the unknown territories that he often had to tread in.

Joey's outbursts surprised him, but the elder also knew that Joey's behavior as a whole had been startling him. It wasn't like anyone expected Joey to be the same person he was before all of this mess had been thrust into his life, but yet somehow his shifts in mood, personality, and action never ceased to take Seto by surprise. As if he hadn't known they would happen when he knew that he did. Seto had been observing Joey's odd bipolar reactions to him and pretty much everything around him lately and he knew most of them could be chalked up to the sudden and drastic change in his living.

It was to be expected, after all his life had been completely changed in a matter of days and something vital to his survival had been taken away from him. Anyone would be a little ruffled up by that and wouldn't be what Seto would describe as emotionally stable.

The pale prodigy's daze of thought was sharply derailed when he noticed that the intensity of Joey's shouting was beginning to soften. The grating screams slowly began to silence, never completely muting their volume. Instead of the softened sounds stopping they began to morph into something that made Seto's brain grow rigid with a fearful anticipation. As the shrieking died down it melded it's mood; expertly transitioning into a noise that sounded somewhat like low mewling. The ambience was indistinct and unrecognizable for a moment though and for that period it had Seto puzzled.

That was until the gentle sound also began to increase in volume.

The blonde's back began to tremble and the manner that his fingers held the white pillow in his lap changed desperately. The keening transformed into sobbing, fairly violent sobbing if he might add. It was low and agonizing, and the worst part was it was definitely being caused by some sort of emotional pain.

Seto's brows furrowed closer to his forehead as he watched his charge shudder with each breath that he choked down. He had already stated this many times before, but he hated it when people cried. Hated it, hated it, hated it. No...better word; he despised it.

He guessed that that was the 'big brother' part of him talking in a way.

He couldn't bring himself, for some reason, though to move. It was anomalous, there was a part of him that wanted to leave the room so that he wouldn't have to be involved, and then there was another part that wanted to reach out and console the heartbroken teen. It felt like both sides of him were at a stalemate with each other. It nearly felt as if there was a undetectable force holding his body back from moving forward and a secondary push that prevented him from going backwards.

He just stood there and stared; almost like the stoic person he made himself out to be and partially was.

Golden strands tangled with their partners and splayed out across the bleached fabric pressed against the child's flushed face. His shoulders shook violently and it wasn't hard to tell that their drastic motions were trying to be hidden from other's prying eyes.

His prying eyes.

He was hunched over; like he was trying to put as much possible distance between himself and everyone else.

Him.

From his motionless hands. From _his_ suspicious words. From _his_ uncertain intentions.

It was the truth and he knew it. Joey was blocking himself off from _him_ and nobody else. Joey wasn't hiding from everyone.

No. Just him.

The position of his mouth tugged lower and the look in his eyes hardened when the sound of the boy's cries crashed against his ear drums. His hands, which had been uncertain wether or not to become active, twitched; clenching into fists at his sides. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes; turning his head away from the scene briefly as he forced out his next words.

"Will you _please_ stop that?" he nearly begged the boy, unable to make any eye contact whatsoever.

The sobbing stopped abruptly and lowered in volume, but still Seto could hear his uneven breathing. His shaking voice filtering in and out of earshot as he appeared to try and subdue it. Trembling in time with the staccato rhythm in which is chest rose and fell; signifying that it was all far from over. Tentatively, Joey lifted his head up from his hiding place and opened his tear filled eyes that had grown red around the edges, "W-What?"

Sapphire spheres opened hesitantly and the brunette risked tacking a quick glance at the boy, this only made him cringe and close his lids once again as he repeated his utterance. "I said, could you please stop it," he reiterated. Joey blinked a few times and sniffled; peering up slightly past his curtains of golden silk in a distressed confused manner, "Why?" he asked.

The CEO winced and growled quietly as he turned around and wiped his hand over his face, "Because...I.." he inaudibly choked on his next words and was compelled to pause and return his fists to his sides while he searched for his composure. His shoulders tensed, "I can't stand it when people cry..." he admitted with quite obviously no ease.

Joey's frame shuddered as a soft sob escaped him while he undid his fingers so that he could reach up to rub his face, "I-I don't get it," he whispered hoarsely.

Seto's face twisted, "I can't stand to see people cry," he repeated in a rougher timbre. He opened his eyes glaring over his shoulder even though he never turned his head so that he could see a glimpse of the blonde, "What don't you get?" he interrogated a tad bit harshly.

Joey swallowed past the lump in his throat, "I just...d-don't understand why it b-bothers you," he clarified rubbing his eye continuously; needing something to do with his hands. He tried to ignore the frothing sensation in the pit of his stomach and endeavored instead to focus on the mild tug of pain in his knuckles. The hot trails traveled from the corners of his eyes down the sides of his face and along the edges of his nose; all the rivers meeting at his chin where the large droplets took turns unevenly falling down onto the pillow below him.

He could hear the brown haired boy huff sardonically when he said this. The older duelist rolled his head, "Yeah, you and me both," he grumbled bitterly.

The golden haired youth choked quietly, which prompted the elder to pivot toward him, "Well it's not like I'm _trying_ to make this hard for you," he whimpered, his ruby gems burning with fresh tears that threatened to spill and join the others already following a pre mapped path made by their ancestors. Innerly Joey was ready to beat this shit out of himself for saying all these things! Why was he talking like this? Why couldn't he just shut his mouth for once! Why did he insist on saying so many stupid things? Actually a better question was why did he feel like this?

Seto frowned and groaned; rolling his head back, "No," he moaned out frustratedly. "Look I can't do this. I'm not good at it!" he stated trying to emphasize his point so that the blonde could understand his intentions.

Seto stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath before he looked down at the ruby eyed teenager, "I don't like it when people cry, because I don't know what to do when they do," he explained evenly.

At that moment he began to come to the realization that he had just accomplished the task of completing one of the most uncharacteristic things he could possibly do in front of Joey. He willed his lashes to drift down and groaned softly; sitting back down in his seat ungracefully. He ran his fingers through his hair, "If you haven't noticed, which you obviously have, emotional interaction is not a talent which I possess," he muttered.

/_Wonderful Seto. Just fantastic. No really way to go! Not only did you just reveal one of your deepest secrets, but you also managed to act completely out of character. Which is, if I may just remind you, the thing you're trying NOT TO DO!/_

He promptly lifted his rather bashful gaze though when he heard another string of hesitant whimpers from his charge. Joey squinted through the tears he could only feel as his lip quivered beyond his control, "You think I'm good at this?" he asked incredulously. His chest trembled as he was torn between the urges to hold back his voice and break down completely, "I don't e-even know why I'm doing this," he whispered difficultly.

His fingers tensed against the pillow in his lap as a short shock of fear washed over him; his lack of control over his life.

The color of the brunette's irises darkened beyond the youth's control as a bitter feeling swelled within his throat; reawakening memories that had never slept and that haunted him every time he closed his eyes, even if it was just for a second.

He wanted to say so many things. He wanted more than anything at that very moment, despite himself, to just tell him that it would be alright. That he understood even though he really didn't. He wanted to reach out and break the stupid barrier they had created so that he could tell him...tell him..

..Something other than what he was telling him now. Maybe something without lies sprinkled around the truth or pure intentions masqueraded with masks of snide remarks and hurtful names.

Yeah...maybe so he could tell him something like that.

Golden glitters shifted until they fell; draping downward slowly until they hung over the tanned complexion that had tensed. Eyes squinted through silver droplets that fell unsteadily down his face; thoughts swarmed within his mind before they become painfully recognizable in his gaze. The paleness of his finger's had started to wane as they flinched; tightening and loosening simultaneously trying to steady themselves from jumping back and forth between emotions.

But of course, just like every other time it was Joey's eyes that affected him the most.

The pain was so drenched with other things that it looked like the softer emotion of the crowd, but Seto knew better than to assume such a thing.

There were so many other things that the pain was simply being drowned beneath them; making it look less intense to Seto's blue view. Indecision created the swirling vortex centered at the youth's pupil though, it was the spinning that set everything else in motion. It was what took every single one of the thoughts in Joey's head and blurred it together so violently that it was nearly impossible to distinguish one from another. It consumed every rational sliver in the boy's fragile psyche and sent it whirling around until it was swallowed down never to be found again.

It splattered fear and darkened sorrow. It blurred confusion and smudged the pain.

It was destroying the very thin thread that was keeping Joey together.

At that very moment it struck Seto that watching someone's being fall apart piece by piece in front of him had never been quite so sad. Unlike everyone else he had ever seen being torn apart by the seams, Joey stuck out like a red dot among pale lines. With Joey he could see the translucent string unwinding from clumsy knots and unraveling from the pin-prick sized holes that it had been threaded through. He could see the small pieces cracking and being changed into smaller segments that were somehow still being held together by that pathetic little thread that was already coming undone.

...Sometimes it even felt like Seto could physically feel it happening; as if he could touch the splintering exterior of the youth and pick up the fragile pieces that he left behind as he tried to move on.

Even as Seto attempted to rid his mind of the morbid images he find himself drawing more and more unpleasant comparisons that he regretted having the ability to make.

Seto had found that the most chilling realization he had managed to come up with in his hours of solitude was that the fragments of the duelist were like shards of glass that broke off a mirror.

They reflected.

And just like a mirror they reflected what looked into them.

In his head the brunette tried to distance himself from the self made feelings of a shard pressed against his hand. He endeavored to forget the reason it hurt so much to see himself. He did..so very hard..try to forget the causes and effects and disasters he had brought upon himself.

But of course, like a punishment enforced upon him, his attempts were in vain.

Like a cruelty he embraced Seto noticed that although the parts that made up his blonde rival were reflective, there was only one part that remained unchanging and solidified.

His eyes.

Those were the only things that would never reflect his face when he looked at them. They were the last piece of Joey that the string was attached to, the end of the thin line. As it seemed it was the only part of Joey that Seto couldn't take away.

The one...thing he could never try to pick up and put back together.

Frail gusts of air that wheezed softly broke to give way to watery words, "I-I wouldn't expect s-someone like you to u-understand that though," Joey replied to the impregnated silence, his words appearing oddly defensive in their vocalization.

The mental picture Seto had created in his head grew tainted upon hearing the remark. The fake shard resting against Seto's imagined palm began to grow a hairline fracture that ran up the entire length of it right down the center. It caused the brunette's reflection to distort slowly although he was positive that in his mind it was all happening abruptly.

Immediately Kaiba banished the abstract thoughts as a whole and forced his crystal pools to behold the reality of the situation he was being faced with. What was wrong with him? He wasn't supposed to be the one who sought solitude in his imagination like all the other weak minded people he had come in contact with. He had stopped hiding from his problems years ago..so why was he slipping back into the routine so easily now? As interchanging shades of cerulean pulsed and splashed against the small black pearl shape they drifted upwards, but regretted the action as soon as it was too late to reverse any of the damage that had been done.

No wonder he had detached himself.

His lashes dropped down to cover his frozen orbs as he drew in a deep breath that he savored for as long as he could manage it. As he exhaled he found himself breathing out four words, "Don't be so sure." Circles of ice pulsated as they reopened, the edges darkened drastically to navy while the inner filling around the blackened moon grew staggeringly light. Creating a nightless day and a day less night in the same atmosphere of the spherical surrounding.

"You're not the only one who's ever had a hard time you know," he informed the the golden haired youth calmly. The faint sound of droplets plopping against the white linens of the bedspread was the only reply that Kaiba was offered. He let out another sigh, "I may not be an expert on emotional happenings, but that doesn't mean that I don't have them myself," he stated falling back to a mindset that would offer him if nothing but a temporary refuge from his thoughts.

Seto crossed his arms smoothly against his abdomen as the calmness began to take residence, "This may come as a shock to you Wheeler, but I am human."

Joey blinked carefully to avoid the stinging in the corners of his eyes that seemed to only persist as he continued the motion. He mumbled aggravatingly at this and lifted his hand up to rub at the strange irritation plaguing his ruby orbs. The area was damp and slick underneath the side of his hand and for some reason that made him pause for the briefest moment.

He took that chance to voice the thought floating around his brain, "..I don't..actually think you're a robot, idiot," Joey whispered hoarsely. Seto blinked curiously at the other, "Not even I'm that stupid..." he continued on.

As the younger duelist removed his hand he sniffed, "I don't think you have a heart."

The correction was voiced steadily, but it hung in the air for a matter of minutes before Seto was unable to control the urge to laugh. He couldn't help it for some reason..maybe he really was losing it. It was a strange kind of laugh too, one that Seto knew was most likely coaxed purely from a form of hysteria that he had suppressed.

However, it sounded genuine. Soft, but genuine nonetheless.

The brunette gently lowered his head and allowed the quiet resonation to sound from within his chest. Letting it vibrate from his throat so that it resembled a subdued humming. Joey blinked slowly; finding the sound foreign and pleasant at the same time. A small smile curled onto his lips subconsciously as he listened to a sound that he hadn't realized he had caused.

"Right," Seto smiled out finding the rectification humorous only because it was perfect. After all, neither of them enjoyed how emotional their conversations seemed to get as of late, and this offered them a reprieve from the drama. A small timeout that would permit them to sit together without any unnecessary tension haunting the air.

And hell...it was true.

If there was one thing that Seto was forced to pick about Joey Wheeler that he actually admired...he knew it would have to be his uncanny ability to change the mood of a room at the drop of a hat.

Seto closed his shimmering blue oceans in order to rub the side of his face for no reason, "Right," he murmured once more; tutting gently beneath his breath as he continued to repeat the phrase over in his mind. Blonde locks fell more softly around the crimson orbs that were now somewhat more mirthful than they had previously been. It was so strange...

The way they could be arguing and yelling like they used to and then be sitting and laughing like they had been friends for years.

Joey pondered fleetingly why it couldn't have been like this between them when things had been going well in both their lives. Thinking on the fact Joey came to the conclusion that he really would have liked it if they could have been like this before his accident.

He really would have.

Sadly it seemed like no pleasant moment they had together could be stretched out for as long as either of them would hope. Like every other one it came to an end and they sat there in silence wishing they could turn back time and replay it.

A rewind button...Yes..That's really what both of them wanted. A convenient little button to turn back the hand of time so that they could undo all the mistakes they had made.

As if by chance that thought created a longing that Seto had before been repressing and now needed to act upon. Without any verbalized reason he stood from his seat and urged the blonde teenager up from the bed, much to the shorter Junior's confusion. "Kaiba what are you doing?" he inquired perplexedly as the brunette somewhat eagerly helped him up to his feet.

"I.." The brunette paused thoughtfully as he stared down at the other's unknowing face and felt a smirk tug at the edges of his lips when he thought of the words to fill in his blanks. "I need to go work on something.." he told him.

Joey raised a brow and found his hand wandering to rest against his hip, "Okay..." he drawled out. "And why did I need to get out of bed for that?" he questioned.

"You didn't honestly think I was going to let you keep sitting in bed all day again. Did you?" Seto asked smirking at the pout that settled on the blonde boy's face. "Well now that you mention it.." the younger grumbled underneath his breath.

The blue eyed CEO rolled his eyes and shook his head at this while he tugged his charge along out of the room, "Come on, Mutt..." he murmured.

...

"Why are you so eager to work?" Joey interrogated baffled at the idea of being excited to do something so tedious. "I know you're not normal Rich boy, but don't you have I don't know...a life?" he prodded.

Joey widened his eyes when his jab received him a light, but firm smack to the back of his skull, "Hey!" he chirped crossly, while his hand flew up to cover the abused section of his skull. "What was that for?" Joey quipped glaring at a random spot while he felt Kaiba guide him to sit down.

"For being a brat," the prodigy replied simply.

Joey gasped, "I am not a brat!" he argued quickly.

Seto shrugged walking around the couch so that he was standing behind the Wheeler when he placed his hand on the teen's golden head, "I beg to differ, Dog." The duelist remarked airily. An amused gleam sparkled from the CEO's eye when he caught the aggravated growl that emitted the Mutt when his hand unconsciously ruffled the child's hair when he removed it.

Joey grumbled irritatedly, his hands going up to try and fix his hair, which he could feel was out of place now. "Hey!" he whined once more. Seto chuckled as he stuck his hands leisurely into his pockets; pivoting so that he could begin the walk to his office, "Why don't you just focus on the TV, Okay?" he told him simply.

Joey turned quickly, getting onto his knees and bracing one arm against the back of the couch while he reached out with the other in an attempt to latch onto part of the elder. "Wait up Moneybags," he called after him, managing to snag the back of the pale teenager's shirt in his hand. Seto glanced back and raised a brow, "Need something?" he questioned casually.

Joey tilted his head upwards, "Come down here," he beckoned the other shortly. Seto hummed at the odd request but found himself complying non the less as he leaned his upper half down to face the blonde, "Yes?" he queried again.

His lashes fluttered rapidly, when he recognized Joey's hand moving up his arm to his shoulder, "Umm..Wheeler?" he prompted curiously. Joey seemed to ignore him as his fingers traced the side of his neck and up to his cheek; gliding up the bridge of his nose to come to a complete stop. He opened his mouth once more, prepared to question the blonde about his motives, but was abruptly prevented from doing so.

Seto widened his eyes in surprise when he felt Joey's fingers jab the spot between his eyebrows. Instinctively, Kaiba flinched and drew back; glaring at the boy and rubbing the poked area, "What was that for?" he snapped heatedly. Joey grinned from ear to ear while he drew his hand back, "Nothing." he chimed in a way that literally gave Seto the urge to throttle the young duelist.

"I just wanted to see if you looked as relaxed as you sounded," Joey replied happily. Seto lowered his hand to his side never lifting his vexed glare from his younger rival, "And how exactly was jabbing my forehead supposed to prove that?" he interrogated.

Joey snickered turning around to plop back down on the cushions of the couch, "Easy. Your eyebrows always pinch together when you're uneasy," he told the brunette factually. Seto stared at the back of Joey's head with a silent note of incredulity. How? Just how did he..

The blue eyed teen found himself abandoning the train of thought abruptly though, as if he was not even going to try and confound himself with his fruitless efforts. Brown locks swayed as Seto shook his head, sighing aloud to himself; simply settling with the fact that he may very well never know 'how'.

"Whatever. I need to work. If you need something-" Seto instructed the other already turning in the opposite direction toward his office. Joey cut him off promptly; however, "Call you. I know I know," he drawled out rolling his eyes as he listened to the voices coming from the television. "I'm not two, Moneybags," he told him pointedly. "Trust me, if I brake my leg you'll be the first to know," he assured him sardonically.

Seto huffed softly at this as he began the walk towards the left hand hallway. "Could have easily just said 'okay'. But being a bitch about it is another way to do it, I suppose." he retorted over his shoulder.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just call me a bitch," Joey remarked loud enough so that the retreating teenager could hear him.

Pale hands eased into the CEO's pocket while a subtle smile worked its way across his face.

...

Seto heaved a sigh as his back collided with the back of his chair. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the leather, allowing himself a few moments of peace before he forced himself to sit upright. He gazed down at the mahogany desk before him and glanced at the scattered papers that littered the surface. He reached out and habitually began to stack the sheets of paper into organized piles; shifting and sorting with remarkable swiftness and ease.

He was glad to have something small to dabble with; something that he could do with absolute ease. He found himself thoroughly enjoying tasks that he had previously thought to be tedious and mind-numbing. Mainly because he absolutely loved when he could give his mind a break nowadays and simply do something that required no thought.

As the duelist tapped the stack of papers against the top of his desk his cobalt spheres wandered to the side; coming to a dead halt at the top drawer. The young prodigy's hands stalled and the pile residing within them came to rest against the solid surface while sapphire's stared.

A stillness grasped him. An uncommon feeling stirred in his chest; rising and falling to his throat and the pit of his stomach. Doubt crept into his thoughts as he regarded the drawer whose contents held something that Seto knew could be the death of him.

He had been telling himself 'no' and that it wasn't time yet. He kept saying soon. But when exactly was he implying that soon would be? When could he be sure that enough time had passed? It was impossible to know.

Slender brows drew together briefly while thoughts conflicted with his earlier confidence.

Even if he did go through with his plan, how exactly was he supposed to give it to the blonde without it appearing awkward. Was he just going to give it to him like the last time and hope that he wouldn't make a big deal out of it?

Seto frowned and his expression became troubled as a revolutionary question dawned upon him.

What the _hell_ was he doing?

His lashes lowered, squinting nearly as the aquamarine pools shivered and pulsed against the light coming through the windows that gazed at his back. Pale digits tensed against the thin white papers and then loosened hesitantly as if they were unsure which emotion they were being compelled to move by.

Breaths were silent and somewhat short. His chest barely moved as he wordlessly inhaled and exhaled through his nose; attempting to remain stationary and make as little noise as possible. If he permitted anything above the range or volume he was currently using he would surely brake the staleness in the air that was enabling him to think so clearly.

He had a choice to make. One that seemed stupid and meaningless when said out loud. He could continue and act. He could reach forward and wrap his fingers around the cold cool brass of the handle and pull the drawer towards his figure. He could press the pads of his fingers against the sleek backing of the gold and brown design.

It would be so simple. All he needed to do was will the movement to his hand and the rest would follow.

However, on the other hand he could also just as easily put the notion aside. He could sit in his chair and turn his head away. Place the documents on the corner of his desk and focus his mind as well as his hands on real work.

It would be so simple.

But in reality it wasn't simple at all. If he went along with it he would most likely be thrust into another tormenting analysis of his own actions. He would sit there with a finished product staring back at him and not have a clue with what to do with it. He would set himself up for countless possibilities, not all of them being good. And most of all he would walk one step closer into the mindset he was starting to create.

If he didn't then he would, in a way, be holding himself back. He would be repressing his urges and staying directly where he was right now. And the place where he was now was dark. It was pitch black and cold with nothing but the same background past him. Where he was was dark, but there was also a light that was just close enough that it's radiance was able to barely skim the surface of him.

Seto renounced his claim to the silence, "The worst part is that I may be doing this all for nothing," he whispered

difficulty. The syllables scratched against the walls of his throat; feeling unfamiliar with the now diminutive space they were given to travel to the others tongue. The pale brunette was unsure if he had ever heard himself speak so quietly. Even the dull and vague creaks of the house seemed to swallow up his words with little effort.

His back slackened against the black leather chair and for one reason or another his lungs felt like they had been robbed of their air. His facial features gave no disclosure to the windless exhaustion his body felt though. The perturbed sentiment plaguing the boy's expression remained amazingly steadfast. It's position didn't even allow the slightest twitch to alter the teenager's expression.

Suddenly it felt like his head was swimming; like his thoughts were pounding numbly against the inside of his skull. It was a dull sensation that carried with it no sense of sickness, merely a light pressure.

Pink lips moved almost on their own; forming silent words that were being recited from somewhere inside the brunette's head that was still relatively sentient. "No matter what I do..Or how much I change it won't matter." he droned hopelessly. "If he sees again...We'll go our separate ways and it will be like nothing ever happened." A mild sense of misery and despair darkened the colors of the duelist's irises; intensifying a helplessness that Seto realized he would have no choice but to accept.

"And if..." The words died on the tip of his tongue and the darkened pain in his countenance cringed within his eyes. "If he never sees again. If he's blind for the rest of his life then nothing I'll have done will have made any difference."

It occurred to the brunette, vaguely, that he was leaving out a crucial note in his foretelling. It wasn't _just_ all of that that assured his efforts would be meaningless.

Nothing he did would ever make a difference because in the end, once Seto finally told him the truth, Joey would never forgive him.

He was doing half of these things, to his ashamed knowledge, because he hoped that somehow someway it would help Joey to forgive him when he told him. Because Seto knew, at the rate his thoughts were transforming, that he would eventually _have_ to tell him. He would have to confess even if he hated the reality of it.

Now, the only thing he didn't really know was why it mattered so much; Joey's forgiveness.

Why he tried so hard for something that he knew he wouldn't get and that wouldn't necessarily be important once it had or had not been given. If Joey left him and they went their separate ways; returning to their original mindsets then what would it matter if Joey forgave him or not.

They would be back to hating each other. Although they wouldn't be 'back' to doing anything...after all nothing had changed. Right?

Joey's feelings about him wouldn't mean anything to Seto. If they left each other behind and erased the moments that had occurred here then _Joey_ wouldn't matter anymore.

...Not that he did now.

Seto forced his eyelids to close and made his mind go blank before he could think of anything else. He angled his head away from the drawer and leaned it back, "This is stupid," he told himself beneath his breath. This wasn't needed and he knew it. He had walked in here with a purpose in mind and all he was doing now was coming up with excuses of why he wasn't doing it. With this newfound confidence Seto opened his eyes and leaned forward; reaching his pale hand down to pull the wooden drawer out of the desk. His sapphire irises regarded the deck of cards firmly as his pale fingers swiftly swept the first card off the top of the stack.

In one motion, he brought the laminated object to his face and regarded it with a softening expression. He needed to forget everything he had just thought; he needed to ignore the doubts in his mind. He needed a rewind button. His lashes fell; shielding the spheres to create semicircles while the edges of his lips curled upwards.

The Time Wizard.

How simply...perfect.

Immediately, Seto commenced working on remodeling the card's surface. Finding the various indentations he would need and figuring out where to put them. His hands worked swiftly and his brain focused itself on the task of processing the data being perceived through his sight. Beyond the boy's own world the light outside began to dim and the sky was beginning to darken ever so slightly to suggest the waning of the afternoon sun.

All the while Seto smirked.

It was absolutely perfect. He was creating his own remote. One that he only needed to press a button on and then everything would just-

Rewind.

_TBC_

**Okay! Done. That took fucking forever the last part I was surprised because when I wrote it I thought I'd have to make a lot of changes...and I don't. Lol WELL summer is just about over and I've been working like hell on these reports I have to write...and I have to read two book over to take notes that I didn't know I had to take. Yeah honors english is not looking so fun anymore Lol! But anyways I'm fairly happy with this chapter it took a really long time I know guys I was on a cruise and just got a little side-tracked. Lol but I'm Glad that I finally have gotten to incorporate my Time Wizard thingy! Yay well sorry if it sucks a little i hope I didn't forget to correct too much! Sigh. Oh and i know you guys don't give a frack, but I hate how much I use the word 'eyes' in this...however when you really think about it...there's not much i can use in their place. Then again...I also thought i was using the word 'against' to much once...and i can tell you it is HARD to find a synonym for that. UGH okay sorry for this stupid note. Well please please please review guys!**


End file.
